Veinte segundos
by Basileya
Summary: Draco y Hermione vuelven a Hogwarts después de la guerra y todo se derrumba a su alrededor, pero puede que su encuentro sea ese impulso de talón que tanto necesitan para salir a la superficie y seguir adelante, juntos. Post-DH. Longfic nominado a los Dramione Awards 2012.
1. Las cicatrices que no se cerraron

_¡Hooooola! Aquí estoy de nuevo y os traigo el primer capítulo del **Dramione** del que he hablado en alguno de los oneshots anteriores. Va a ser un **minific** aunque aun no sé cuántos capítulos va a tener, podrían ser cuatro o siete, aun no estoy segura; sea como sea, el final ya está medio escrito, así que será lo que me extienda en llegar hasta él, dependerá lo que me enrolle jajaja._

_Se trata de un Dramione situado después de la batalla final cuando tanto Draco como Hermione regresan a Hogwarts a terminar sus estudios. No diré nada más porque prefiero que lo vayáis descubriendo sobre la marcha y porque no sabría resumirlo sin desvelar demasiado la historia, aunque de verdad espero que os guste. Es bastante oscuro, al menos en comparación con lo que he escrito, y estoy intentando plasmarlo tal y como lo tengo en la cabeza aunque a veces eso es difícil._

_No quiero enrollarme más, así que os dejo leyendo y nos vemos al final del capítulo. **¡Disfrutad!**_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1: Las cicatrices que no se cerraron<strong>

La primera vez que Hermione pudo ver de cerca la marca tenebrosa, aquella calavera de cuya boca escapaba una serpiente, tatuada en el antebrazo izquierdo de Draco Malfoy, e incluso rozarla con la yema de sus dedos, no fue hasta más de cinco semanas después de haber empezado a acostarse con él.

El slytherin yacía dormido a su lado. Su pelo rubio caía por su frente de forma desordenada —la punta de algunos mechones le rozaban las pestañas, también rubias, casi blancas, haciéndolas temblar levemente— y su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, con la profundidad propia que confería a su respiración el sueño. Aunque, desde luego, la respiración de Draco no era la de alguien que dormía plácidamente, de una forma apacible y serena. Hermione estaba casi segura de que la respiración de Draco era la propia de alguien que no dormía con la conciencia tranquila, la de alguien que no había soñado más que pesadillas durante los últimos meses.

Habían empezado a acostarse varias semanas después de haber vuelto a Hogwarts a completar el séptimo curso que los dos tenían pendiente. La guerra había terminado varios meses atrás y, aunque debido a los méritos de guerra —heroína de guerra la habían llamado—, el Ministerio le había hecho una oferta, al igual que a Harry y a Ron, para que no tuviese que realizar sus EXTASIS, Hermione no había aceptado.

Harry y Ron sí habían aceptado la oferta de inmediato. Ninguno de los dos quería volver al colegio después de la batalla final. Pero Hermione no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para tener que enfrentarse al mundo real tan pronto. Los meses que habían pasado persiguiendo los horrocrux por media Inglaterra y la posterior lucha en Hogwarts habían hecho una gran mella en ella. Había sido un viaje lleno de obstáculos y se sentía agotada y exhausta, se sentía triste para seguir con la vida como se suponía que debería seguirla ahora. Porque, sí, era muy posible que hubiesen ganado la guerra y hubiesen librado al mundo mágico del yugo del peor tirano conocido de los últimos siglos, pero aun así Hermione no sentía que hubiese ganado nada.

Hermione no sabía qué era perder una guerra, pero creía firmemente que tenía que ser muy parecido a haberla ganado. Porque con la guerra había perdido todo lo que ella amaba. Perdió a su familia, perdió su casa, su colegio, muchos amigos, sus cosas. Porque las cosas son importantes. Los objetos pequeños, los regalos, tu vestido preferido, los recuerdos de un viaje o de un día especial... Todas esas cosas también se echan de menos, parece increíble, pero es así. Puede que no prestes atención a nada de eso en el día a día, pero cuando dejas de ver tus cosas encima de la mesilla de noche, es como si se desvaneciera tu memoria, como si tu personalidad se desintegrara, como si dejaras de ser tú, para ser una persona cualquiera, de ésas que te cruzas por la calle todos los días.

Había ganado una guerra pero había perdido todo lo demás. Con la guerra perdió la ciudad en la que había nacido, el país en el que había vivido, la época de la que formaba parte, el mundo al que pertenecía, todo se derrumbó, todo, y, cuando miraba a su alrededor, Hermione no era capaz de reconocer nada, porque ya nada era suyo.

Ahora sus padres estaban internados en el hospital mágico de San Mundo. Cuando fue a buscarles a Australia, el lugar elegido por la Orden del Fénix para esconderles, solo hacía dos días que habían derrotado a Voldemort y el recuerdo de aquella noche en la que todo Hogwarts luchó a brazo partido por el destino del mundo mágico seguía candente en su memoria. Se había enfrentado a cientos de peligros, a criaturas mágicas de todo tipo que no tenían reparos en matarla, a mortífagos sin piedad, a maldiciones imperdonables, a la muerte. Y, en cambio, cuando Hermione vio los ojos de sus padres por primera vez después de meses sin ser reconocida, sintió que nada de lo que había vivido había sido peor que eso.

Sabía que les había borrado la memoria y que no sabían quién era ella, que no eran capaces de reconocerla porque para sus padres ella era, sencillamente, una desconocida. Pero, aun así, Hermione guardaba la esperanza de que algo dentro de ellos se activase cuando la viesen, que hubiese una alarma que empezase a sonar muy fuerte dentro de sus cabezas para decirles que ella no era una desconocida, que era su hija. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa expresión tranquila y despreocupada que tuvieron cuando la vieron.

Hermione quiso decirles quién era ella, explicarles lo que se había visto obligada a hacer para mantenerles a salvo, abrazarles y decirles que lo sentía y que todo lo que había hecho había sido porque les quería. Pero no hizo ninguna de esas cosas que se moría por hacer. Si lo hiciese dudaba mucho que la fuesen a creer. Lo más probable era que pensasen que estaba desequilibrada y acabasen llamando a la policía.

Con la ayuda de dos aurores que la Orden había dispuesto para que la acompañasen a traer de vuelta a sus padres, Hermione los llevó directamente a San Mungo gracias a un traslador conectado con el hospital después de haberlos dejado inconscientes con un sencillo hechizo aturdidor. Ni Harry ni Ron la habían acompañado. Necesitaba hacer eso ella sola.

Tanto el señor Granger como su esposa estaban siendo atendidos por algunos de los mejores medimagos de la comunidad mágica, quienes les estaban sometiendo a un complicado tratamiento que, con suerte, mucha suerte, les devolvería parte de la memoria que Hermione les había arrebatado. Pero ella sabía que no importaba lo buenos que fuesen los medimagos que estaban ayudando a sus padres ni tampoco importaba lo sofisticados que fuesen los tratamientos que les estaban aplicando, porque nunca podría recuperar a sus padres.

Ninguno de los dos podría tener de nuevo su memoria intacta, solo retazos de ella, y por ello Hermione nunca volvería a tener a sus padres con ella. Tendría a dos personas parecidas a ellos pero ninguna de esas dos personas serían sus padres. No los padres con los que ella había crecido, no los padres que todos los domingos soleados de invierno la llevaban a patinar sobre hielo a un lago que quedaba cerca de su casa, no los padres que después de recibir la carta de Hogwarts la siguieron mirando con el mismo amor y cariño, con orgullo. Nunca más tendría a sus padres de nuevo con ella porque jamás podrían restaurarles la memoria por completo y eso era algo que Hermione no podría perdonarse mientras estuviese viva.

Hermione había pasado cada mañana en el hospital desde que sus padres habían sido ingresados para poder estar con ellos. Iba a primera hora de la mañana y no se marchaba hasta que las enfermeras prácticamente la echaban de allí porque era la hora de la comida. Cada día acudía a San Mungo con la esperanza de que cuando entrase por la puerta de su habitación encontrase en sus ojos una señal que le dijese que esta vez la reconocían. Pero ese reconocimiento nunca llegaba.

Al empezar de nuevo el colegio, Hermione, como era lógico, no había podido seguir acudiendo a ver a sus padres todos los días. En cambio, había conseguido un permiso especial de la directora McGonagall para poder ir a pasar el tercer sábado de cada mes al hospital con ellos.

Para Hermione el haber vuelto al colegio había supuesto un gran alivio, una liberación al no tener que seguir yendo al hospital día tras día solo para ver que sus padres seguían sin recordarla, aunque eso también le hacía sentir infinitamente culpable.

Quizá por eso había decidido volver a Hogwarts. Quizá porque la perspectiva de pasar todo el año acudiendo al hospital a diario era más de lo que podía soportar. Quizá porque era aun peor la perspectiva de volver sola a su casa cada noche; a esa casa grande y vacía que ahora le parecía de todo menos su casa. Quizá había vuelto al colegio porque necesitaba sentir otra vez que pertenecía a algo, que formaba parte de algo, que tenía un hogar.

Además... estaba lo suyo con Ron. O, mejor dicho, lo no suyo con Ron.

Hermione había estado colada por Ron durante años y, después del beso que se habían dado en mitad de la batalla final, sabía que Ron sentía lo mismo por ella. Pero aunque se querían, después de la derrota de Voldemort, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de llevar la relación adelante. Las heridas de la guerra aun seguían abiertas, supurando, doliendo demasiado.

La muerte de Fred estaba demasiado reciente y Ron estaba sumido en la más absoluta tristeza. Se pasaba prácticamente todo el día en su cuarto, sin hacer otra cosa que estar sentado en su cama con la mirada perdida, ni siquiera quería bajar a la cocina para comer —se limitaba a comer lo que alguien, su madre en la mayoría de los casos, le subía en una bandeja—. Y Hermione pasaba todo su tiempo encerrada entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación de hospital donde estaban sus padres. Las cosas eran complicadas, no era el mejor momento para iniciar nada, y decidieron que su amistad era demasiado importante como para estropearse por una relación que había empezado de la peor manera posible y que tenía un futuro incierto.

Quizá también necesitaba volver a Hogwarts para alejarse de todo y de todos, para tener tiempo para sí misma y saber qué iba a hacer con su vida, para reparar aquello que estaba roto y necesitaba reconstruir antes de salir al mundo real.

Necesitaba volver a tener una razón para levantarse por la mañana. Había vivido sin ganas desde que había terminado la guerra. Se levantaba de la cama cada mañana y volvía a ella cada noche sin esperar nada, creyendo que el presente estaba hueco, y el futuro igual de vacío, que sólo podía estudiar, comer, digerir y dormir, siempre lo mismo, cada día de cada mes de cada año, hasta el día de su muerte. Aunque Hermione sabía que no todo era tan negro como ella lo veía ahora, que en algún momento la luz volvería a abrirse paso entre la oscuridad, que su corazón volvería a palpitar sin que le doliese en cada latido. Y también sabía que si su caída había sido tan brutal, si se había hecho tanto daño, había sido porque cuando se estrelló contra el suelo venía de muy arriba. De muy, muy arriba.

Hermione, a pesar de todo, había sido de las que habían tenido suerte.

Pero eso no la consolaba. No era un consuelo pensar que había tenido suerte antes de que aquella absurda y maldita guerra empezase porque a ella le dolía aquí y ahora.

¿Cómo era posible que la gente pudiese seguir adelante después de todo el horror, la barbarie y el sufrimiento que había presenciado? No lo entendía. No entendía cómo toda la gente que había vivido algunos de los peores horrores que nadie se pueda imaginar, hombres y mujeres que habían sido torturados —igual que ella lo había sido—, personas que tuvieron que ver cómo se moría gente que amaba y quemaban sus casas, podían volver a correr para llegar a la hora, a hablar del tiempo, a ir de compras y a celebrar cumpleaños. Pero, sobre todo, por encima de todas las cosas, no podía comprender cómo el mundo se atrevía a seguir girando.

Todas las personas a las que conocía habían perdido a alguien, y puede que no todas esas personas fuesen seres queridos, pero eran personas que habían conocido, con las que habían hablado, con las que en algún momento de sus vidas habían compartido algo, y ahora estaban muertas. Y Hermione pensó que cuando una persona estaba sin vida en el suelo dejaba de importar a qué bando había pertenecido mientras aun respiraba. Porque en ese momento solo era otro hijo que una madre había perdido y nadie, ni siquiera una mortífaga, debería sufrir un dolor así.

Con el corazón agrietado, Hermione se giró entre los brazos de Draco, que la tenían completamente aprisionada, y pegó su espalda desnuda contra el pecho del chico, quedando casi boca abajo, con sus rodillas pegadas al pecho y su sien apoyada sobre el antebrazo del slytherin.

Draco y Hermione nunca habían dormido juntos antes. Llevaban acostándose algunas semanas pero hasta aquel día ninguno de los dos se había quedado con el otro después de haberse corrido. Normalmente, en cuanto Draco salía del interior de Hermione, se colocaba a su lado tumbado boca arriba y, tras recuperar la respiración, se levantaba de la cama, se vestía con tranquilidad y, despidiéndose en silencio, se marchaba de la Sala de los Menesteres. Pero no había sido así esa noche.

Lo supo casi en cuanto le vio aparecer. Algo había pasado. Sus ojos grises parecían ahora el mercurio más opaco que había visto en su vida y su mandíbula estaba tan tensa que por un momento pensó que se rompería los dientes de lo fuerte que los apretaba. En cuanto le vio doblar la esquina del pasillo donde se reunían antes de entrar en la Sala de los Menesteres, Hermione se enderezó nerviosa al verle en este estado. No podría decir qué era lo que le había pasado pero sabía que era algo que le dolía.

Por eso, cuando él la besó con esa violencia que casi la mareó, no protestó, como tampoco protestó cuando sus brazos la apretaron con tanta fuerza que parecía que estaba a punto de romperla en dos. Le estaba diciendo a gritos que la necesitaba y ella no iba a ponerle una mano en el pecho y alejarle. Sabía por lo que estaba pasando.

Hermione dejó que durante varios minutos la besase con esa fiereza que casi la estaba desgarrando por dentro, pero después empezó a dulcificar el beso que Draco había empezado. Llevó sus manos hasta las mejillas del rubio y hundió sus dedos suavemente en su piel, tratando de transmitirle calma a través de sus caricias. Poco a poco se fue separando de los labios de Draco y apoyó su frente en la suya abriendo sus ojos con lentitud, pudiendo apreciar que los ojos del chico permanecían cerrados. Alzándose sobre las puntas de sus pies, Hermione besó sus párpados y después le cogió de la mano antes de adentrarse en la sala que acababa de abrirse en la pared.

Una vez dentro, sin esperar a que la pared de piedra se terminase de cerrar, Draco tomó la cara de Hermione entre sus manos y se lanzó sobre sus labios sin esperar ni un segundo más. Toda la dulzura que la chica había vertido dentro de él parecía haber sido absorbida porque Draco volvió a emplear la misma desesperación para besarla. Era un beso dominante, exigente, angustioso. Un beso que pedía y no daba nada, porque no tenía nada que dar. Hermione casi sintió ganas de llorar al sentir el dolor que le estaba transmitiendo Draco en ese beso y tuvo que aferrarse a sus hombros para no trastabillar cuando la arrastró hacia la cama.

Con unas manos que trataban de no ser temblorosas, Draco desabrochó la túnica de Hermione y la deslizó por sus brazos hasta que ésta cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y suave, apenas perceptible. De hecho, la gryffindor ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle hasta que los dedos del rubio empezaron a desabotonar su camisa, blanca, holgada, y sintió el frío de la habitación impregnarse en cada poro de su piel. Ella no tardó tampoco en alzar sus manos y empezar a deshacerse de la ropa del chico.

Draco y Hermione se dejaron caer sobre la cama, él sobre ella, aprisionándola bajo su cuerpo, en una borrachera de besos impacientes y caricias necesitadas, mientras sus manos se volvían torpes y parecía que lo que hacían para deshacerse de su ropa no era suficiente.

La oscuridad lo inundaba todo a excepción del pequeño fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea que estaba situada en la pared noroeste de la Sala de los Menesteres y que permitía ver a Hermione el gesto contraído de la cara de Draco, aun preocupado por lo que solo Merlín sabía que le había ocurrido. Hermione estaba preocupada. Había algo en la forma de besarla, de tocarla, de acariciarla casi como si en realidad quisiera arañarla, que no hacía más que hacer sonar aun más fuerte la alarma que estaba dentro de su cabeza. Y Draco parecía saberlo, porque entonces la besaba más fieramente, y aun con más violencia, queriendo hacerle olvidar cualquier cosa que no fuesen sus besos, y sus manos, y sus cuerpos.

Las manos pequeñas y delicadas de Hermione rodaron por encima de la fina tela de la camisa del slytherin hasta llegar al ras de sus pantalones. Bordeó con sus dedos su cadera de forma sutil y pausada hasta llegar a la hebilla de su cinturón y lo desabrochó con una rapidez que contrastó con la lentitud con la que había llegado hasta él. Después deslizó sus dedos dentro del pantalón del chico y, cuando le sintió estremecerse tras rozar su piel con la yema de sus dedos, sacó su camisa. Coló sus manos bajo la prenda de seda que aun cubría su torso y hundió sus dedos en su carne a medida que ascendía por su abdomen.

Draco recorría el cuerpo de Hermione con tosquedad, de forma bruta, desesperada, apropiándose de todo cuanto tocaba y declarándolo suyo, apretando su carne en un intento desesperado por sentirla mucho más cerca, necesitando ser parte de ella, porque cuando era parte de ella lo malo parecía, simplemente, menos malo. Sus labios abandonaron los de la chica y descendieron por su cuello llenándolo de unos besos tan ligeros que parecían el aleteo de una mariposa, contrastando con la posesividad que burbujeaba en sus manos. El olor a almizcle y almendras, dulce, que desprendía el cuerpo de la gryffindor embriaga los sentidos de Draco, haciéndole imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuese besar a Hermione, acariciarla, tocarla y absorber todo cuanto pudiese de ella. Se deshizo de su falda con agilidad, no pudiendo evitar que se le escapase una pequeña sonrisa contra su piel cuando ella alzó las caderas para que se la pudiese quitar bien, y la tiró sobre la alfombra de vivos colores que cubría el suelo de piedra.

Abandonó el cuello de Hermione para volver a sus labios y los devoró, como quien bebe un gran vaso de agua fresca después de una larga caminata bajo un sol ardiente, lamiendo con su lengua, mordiendo con sus dientes su labio inferior y tirando de él. Pero las ansias que sentía Draco por Hermione le impidieron alargar mucho el beso y pronto volvió a descender hasta su pecho, aun cubierto por su sujetador blanco, para llenarlo de besos. Un gemido escapó de los labios de la castaña cuando una de las manos del chico tomó uno de sus pechos con su mano, abarcándolo por completo, y lo apretó haciéndola gemir por las sensaciones provocadas.

Tirando de Hermione, Draco se incorporó levemente con ella entre sus brazos hasta que ambos quedaron sentados, uno frente al otro y con las piernas enredadas, abarcando el cuerpo del otro con ellas, abrazados, pegados, bañados en sudor. Se volvieron a besar presos de una fuerza tan poderosa que les quemaba por dentro. Hermione se abrió pasó dentro de la boca de Draco con su lengua y la enredó con ella, jugando, peleando, sintiendo como él también quería la autoridad que ella había asumido en ese beso. Rompieron el beso y Draco descendió por el cuello de Hermione, besándolo, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo, dejándole marcas, mientras sus manos se encargaban de desabrochar el sujetador de la chica. Se apartó durante un breve instante para poder deshacerse de una de las últimas prendas de Hermione y lo tiró al suelo con la misma poca delicadeza con la que se había deshecho del resto de su ropa.

A Hermione la cabeza le daba vueltas y ni siquiera se atrevía a abrir los ojos por miedo a que la habitación empezase a girar a su alrededor. Antes de que se pudiese dar cuenta, Draco había conducido sus manos a su espalda y la ayudó a tumbarse sobre la cama hasta que quedó totalmente extendida con el cuerpo del chico sobre el suyo. El calor que éste emanaba abrasaba la piel de Hermione y aumentaba su deseo, un deseo que crecía a cada segundo que él tardaba en terminar de quitarle la ropa.

Las manos del rubio volaron de nuevo hacia sus piernas, apretándolas con fuerza, dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas en forma de dedos sobre su piel, y subió por la cara interna de sus muslos hasta encontrarse con la tela de algodón de las bragas de Hermione. Atrapó con sus dedos el borde de éstas y las bajó, alejándose de ella por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado, para poder quitárselas. Se quedó así, de pie junto al borde de la cama, mirándola, escrutando todo su cuerpo desnudo, viendo su pecho subir y bajar agitado, y Draco pensó que era la cosa más bonita que había visto en su vida.

Pero ese pequeño momento, casi suspendido en el tiempo, duró apenas una fracción de segundo. Hermione le miraba desde la cama con los labios entreabiertos, invitándole a volver con ella, y se apoyaba ligeramente sobre sus antebrazos esperando el momento en el que Draco por fin regresase a la cama. Cuando reaccionó, el rubio se deshizo de sus pantalones con rapidez y, un segundo después, deslizó sus calzoncillos por sus piernas hasta que al llegar a sus tobillos los hizo a un lado, quedando así completamente desnudo.

En menos de lo que se tarda en parpadear, Draco se tendió sobre ella, acomodándose sobre su cuerpo, colocándose entre sus piernas, encajando su pelvis con la suya, y, antes de que Hermione pudiese reaccionar, se adentró en ella con tanta fuerza que todo su cuerpo se arqueó formando un gran arco con su espalda. La gryffindor enredó una de sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del rubio y le apretó más contra ella, sintiendo que el tenerle dentro de ella no era suficiente, nunca era suficiente cuando la tristeza la inundaba y amenazaba con ahogarla.

Draco nunca había sido especialmente tierno, suave o cuidadoso cuando se acostaban pero la violencia con que la que entraba y salía de su cuerpo esta vez la hacía sentir vulnerable. Pero, al mismo tiempo, la forma que el rubio tenía de tocarla, como queriendo asegurarse de que seguía allí, que no se desintegraba ni tenía la intención de desaparecer, de dejarle, porque sería más de lo que podía soportar, la protegía de esa vulnerabilidad.

Sus cuerpos se conocían, se reconocían, se ensamblaban y encajaban, perfectamente, casi como si hubiesen sido hechos a medida. Hermione clavó sus uñas en la espalda del chico y se aferró un poco más a él, acoplándose al ritmo que Draco marcaba, a ciegas, sin condiciones ni preguntas. Podía sentir su sangre convertida en lava fundida burbujeando en el interior de sus venas y extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. La necesidad que sentían por el otro era abrumadora y lo único que los dos querían era más, más, porque lo que tenían hasta ahora seguía sin ser suficiente.

Y, entonces, sucedió. Draco llegó entró en ella una última vez y Hermione sintió como si un millón de estrellas se agolpasen de pronto en su vientre. Se arqueó contra el cuerpo del rubio y, acto seguido, escondió su cara en el hueco de su cuello. El slytherin se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Hermione y, esta vez, se quedó así, quieto, aun dentro de ella, hundiendo los dedos en su carne, sin tener la menor intención de apartarse.

Hacía ya un rato que habían recuperado el aliento pero Draco seguía sin moverse. No quería salir del cuerpo de Hermione, no quería dejar de aplastar su cuerpo con el suyo, no quería que su aliento dejase de poner el vello de su cuello de punta. Quería permanecer así todo el tiempo que fuese posible. Todo parecía mejor cuando estaba con Hermione, aunque eso fuese algo que el slytherin se guardaría para sí, porque eso no interesaba a nadie más, ni siquiera a la chica sobre la que estaba tendido.

No fue hasta mucho después cuando Draco se apartó y se dejó caer junto al cuerpo de Hermione. Pero esta vez no se levantó y empezó a buscar su ropa para vestirse. Esta vez se giró y rodeó el cuerpo de la chica para acercarla más a él, dejándola atrapada y casi inmóvil entre sus brazos. Hermione no se atrevía a decir una sola palabra ni a preguntarle nada, a pesar de que se moría de ganas por hacerlo. Quería saber qué era lo que le había pasado durante ese día para que ahora no es que solo no se marchase de allí sino que no la dejase marchar a ella tampoco.

Poco a poco, escuchó que la respiración de Draco se iba ralentizando hasta quedarse dormido. Se quedó observando su rostro en silencio. Hasta ese momento no había tenido la oportunidad de mirarle tan de cerca —las veces en las que se besaban y hacían el amor no contaban— y ahora que le veía a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la guerra le había cambiado. Era poseedor de una belleza notable, casi aristocrática, pero ya no destilaba el mismo aire de superioridad y egocentrismo como sucedía antaño. Ahora el rostro que ella admiraba estaba surcado por un dolor y una culpa que no creía que fuesen a desaparecer en mucho, mucho tiempo. Y, al mismo tiempo, nunca se había sentido tan cerca de él como entonces.

Al girar, Hermione quedó atrapada bajo el cuerpo de Draco, que se había prácticamente acomodado sobre ella de forma instintiva al sentir que se movía. Podía sentir su respiración contra la piel de su cuello, haciéndola erizar involuntariamente, y también la fuerza con la que él la abrazaba. Fue entonces cuando se topó cara a cara con la marca tenebrosa, con ese oscuro tatuaje que había condenado a todo aquel que lo llevase.

Jamás había visto una tan de cerca y, teniendo en cuenta las muchas que había visto, era cuanto menos curioso que nunca se hubiese detenido a observarla de verdad. No era muy distinta a todos esos tatuajes que muchos muggles llevaban y que solía ver por la calle cuando no estaba en el colegio. Parecía, a simple vista, dibujada sobre su piel con tinta negra. Durante un tiempo había estado convencida de que aquel tatuaje emanaba semejante maldad que solo era necesario estar a una distancia prudente de un mortífago para que lo bueno que había en ti dudase de si permanecer dentro de tu cuerpo o desaparecer para siempre. Sin embargo, ahora que tenía una a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia no le parecía tan horrible. Quizá tenía que ver con que el brazo sobre el que estaba tatuada la marca perteneciese a Draco Malfoy.

Con la sensación de que estaba a punto de infringir una ley no escrita, Hermione deslizó levemente su brazo hasta que su mano quedó a la altura de la muñeca del chico. Alzó sus delgados dedos, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, y rozó la marca que ahora solo era un oscuro recuerdo de un pasado que todo el mundo quería olvidar. Era suave, igual que la piel de Draco. De no haber sabido que era ahí donde estaba tatuada la marca, Hermione no habría podido adivinarlo, porque no existía la diferencia.

Hasta que algo llamó su atención. Porque no toda la extensión del tatuaje era suave y lisa como le había parecido en un primer momento. Hermione advirtió bajo sus dedos pequeños relieves que provocaron que su cuerpo se tensase por completo. No podría decir que eran cortes o heridas ni nada parecido. Era como... como el pan después de que su abuela lo raspase para conseguir pan rallado. Abrió mucho los ojos, alarmada, al darse cuenta de lo que Draco habría hecho para conseguir provocarse eso.

Continuó acariciando el antebrazo izquierdo de Draco con sus dedos de forma suave y dulce, con el corazón encogido, queriendo poder hacer desaparecer, poder curar, esa piel machacada en su intento por borrar el tatuaje.

Pero, entonces, una mano atrapó su muñeca y la inmovilizó.

—No la toques.

La voz de Draco sonaba autoritaria y firme, aunque Hermione creyó percibir un pequeño destello de vulnerabilidad en ella. La gryffindor se quedó quieta sintiendo la tensión agarrotar todos los músculos de su cuerpo al darse cuenta que al tocar la marca tenebrosa de su brazo había cruzado la linea que los dos habían trazado para evitar que aquello fuese algo más que un consuelo que ninguno de ellos admitiría necesitar.

—No vuelvas a tocarla, ¿me has oído? —espetó Draco de forma contenida— No lo hagas más.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz sin poder controlar las palabras en su boca.

Pudo sentir el cuerpo de Draco tensarse contra su espalda y sus brazos rodearla con un poco más fuerza que antes y quiso girarse entre sus brazos para poder mirarle a los ojos, pero estaba inmovilizada; él no se sentía capaz de mirarla sin perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

—Porque no —contestó Draco como última respuesta queriendo hacerla entender que daba la discusión por zanjada.

Hermione no es que se esperase una respuesta distinta a la que acababa de escuchar de los labios del chico pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada. El slytherin era un chico de pocas palabras y el tema de la marca tenebrosa era un tema realmente delicado, no iba a hablar de ello. Y si iba a hablar de eso con alguien, no iba a ser precisamente con ella.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un rato y pudo notar que la tensión del cuerpo de Draco desaparecía poco a poco hasta quedar relajado contra el suyo. Pero ella no se sentía tranquila. No podía dejar de pensar en aquel relieve que tenía una parte de la marca de su brazo y lo desesperado que se tenía que haber sentido Draco para creer que conseguiría borrar la marca. La magia empleada para dibujar aquel tatuaje sobre la piel era tan poderosa, tan oscura, que no importaba los hechizos que hicieses o las pociones que te aplicases o bebieses para hacerla desaparecer; era imposible.

De pronto, algo más pareció oprimir el corazón de Hermione, y tuvo que preguntar.

—¿Te dolió?

El rubio estaba despierto, con los ojos abiertos, pero después de lo tajante que había sido hacía unos pocos minutos no creía volver a escuchar la voz de Hermione, al menos no en lo que quedaba de noche. Pero entonces tuvo que hacer esa pregunta. Y decidió que no podía seguir enfadada con ella incluso aunque le hubiese tocado la marca. Recordó que cuando se la hizo, y también después, sus amigos le preguntaron por ella, le preguntaron por el ritual, le preguntaron por la persona que se la había hecho, le preguntaron por lo que se sentía cuando Voldemort les llamaba. Pero ninguno de ellos preguntó si le había dolido, si le habían hecho daño, ninguno había preguntado por él.

—Sí, me dolió —murmuró Draco con voz apagada estrechándola un poco más contra su pecho—. Me dolió mucho.

Cuando la voz del slytherin se coló por sus oídos, Hermione se permitió cerrar los ojos y reprimió las ganas que tenía de echarse a llorar. Se dio cuenta de que no importaba a qué bando hubiese pertenecido durante la guerra porque él tampoco había podido elegir. Su destino se había decidido desde antes de que pudiese recordar, sin contar con él, sin preguntarle. Tampoco es que lo hubiese tenido precisamente fácil.

Los labios de Hermione se posaron suavemente sobre la marca tenebrosa y dejó sobre su piel maltratada un beso, tan suave y tan breve que Draco ni siquiera estaba seguro de si había sido real o solo fruto de su imaginación. Pero le había gustado la sensación de su boca tibia y suave sobre la aspereza de su piel y, especialmente, le había gustado el calor que se había extendido por su pecho. No solo no se había sentido asqueada al ver su tatuaje sino que se había preocupado por él, por si le había dolido, y le había dado un pequeño beso en la marca tenebrosa que él ni siquiera quería saber que existía. Cada vez era más difícil para él recordar que aquello solo eran cuatro polvos.

—Cuéntame algo —pidió Draco contra la piel del cuello de la castaña.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Hermione con voz cálida.

—Me da igual, lo que tú quieras, cualquier cosa.

A Draco le gustaba la voz de Hermione y eso era algo que le hacía gracia. Antes detestaba esa voz de sabelotodo que no hacía otra cosa que corregir y regañar a todo el mundo, le ponía de los nervios, y ahora era el único sonido del mundo que conseguía hacerle sentir tranquilo, hacerle sentir mejor. Le daba exactamente igual qué le fuese a contar, solo quería que su voz le cubriese por completo y aliviase todo su dolor.

—Hace unos años, cuando era pequeña, había un lago cerca de nuestra casa. Siempre íbamos allí en verano. Nadábamos, pescábamos, navegábamos en un bote—rememoró Hermione con voz suave mientras tomaba la mano de Draco y entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos—. Lo echo de menos.

—¿Y qué pasó con él?

—Un mes de noviembre, una bandada de patos se posó sobre el lago y, hacía tanto frío, era un invierno tan frío, que el agua se heló en segundos.

—¿Los patos se murieron?

—No, no, qué va —respondió Hermione esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al llegar a su parte favorita de la historia—. Se fueron volando y se llevaron el lago con ellos. Me han dicho que ahora está en algún lugar de Cornualles.

Draco frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que lo que le acababa de decir Hermione no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Era imposible que unos patos, por muchos que fuesen, pudiesen llevarse un lago a cuestas desde donde quisiese que viviese la castaña hasta Cornualles. Alzo levemente la cabeza para poder vislumbrar parte del rostro de la chica y entonces pudo ver su sonrisa. Hermione se giró levemente para poder mirar a Draco a la cara y, al ver su cara de desconcierto, no pudo evitar echarse a reír. El slytherin fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que le acababa de contar no era otra cosa que una broma. Y, puede que a él no le gustasen las bromas, pero si a cambio él iba a poder escucharla reír, podía hacer todas las que quisiera.

—No es verdad —reconoció Hermione aun con una carcajada en la garganta.

—No me digas —dijo Draco con tono sarcástico aunque no de reproche, y ella lo sabía.

—Mi padre siempre me contaba esa historia cuando era pequeña. Me encantaba —murmuró la gryffindor sumida entre los recuerdos en los que solo eran su padre y ella—. Daba igual todas las veces que me lo contase, siempre me hacía gracia y me reía. No importaba las veces que escuchase la historia.

—¿Te llevabas bien con él? —preguntó Draco jugando distraídamente con los dedos de Hermione que estaban entrelazados con los suyos.

—Sí, nos llevábamos bien. Éramos... éramos amigos.

Draco percibió el deje de tristeza que ahora destilaba la voz de Hermione y sintió una punzada extraña en la boca del estómago. Nunca habían hablado de sus padres. En realidad, nunca habían hablado de nada. Durante los años que estuvieron en Hogwarts antes de la guerra todas las conversaciones que habían tenido ni siquiera se podían llamar así; lo que hacían era discutir e insultarse, al menos en el caso de Draco. Ahora, desde que el nuevo curso había empezado, se habían acercado y habían compartido cosas que nunca pensaron que llegarían a compartir.

En cierto modo, envidiaba a Hermione. Ella sentía melancolía y eso solo puede sentirse cuando hay algo bueno que recordar, pero al menos lo has tenido. Es mucho peor no sentir melancolía, porque eso significa que no tienes nada bueno que echar de menos, y eso sí que es una putada. Él nunca se había llevado bien con su padre. Su padre solo era su padre. Lucius, desde luego, no había sido un padre cariñoso, no había sido un padre al que se podía recurrir en busca de consejo ni tampoco alguien en quien confiar, muchísimo menos era un amigo. Había crecido con un padre que había marcado las distancias desde que era un bebé, haciéndole saber que su único deber como padre era educarle bajo unos paradigmas muy estrictos y hacerle saber que él tendría que hacer lo mismo con sus hijos. Y, hace un par de años, le obligó a tatuarse esa horrible marca en el brazo para formar parte del pequeño grupo de mortífagos más allegados al Señor Oscuro. Su relación no había sido precisamente buena.

Aunque... eso no significaba que no quisiese a su padre, porque daba igual las cosas que hubiesen pasado entre ellos, seguía siendo su padre, y mucho menos significaba que estuviese de acuerdo con lo que había pasado hoy. ¿Cómo podía haber tomado esa decisión? ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo sin ni siquiera tenerlos en cuenta? ¿Cómo era posible que su madre no hubiese dicho una sola palabra para impedirlo?

—Mi padre ha pedido que adelanten su ejecución —sentenció Draco, simple y llanamente, dejó caer la bomba y esperó.

Hermione se tensó por completo y sintió todos sus músculos agarrotarse bajo su piel. ¿Qué era lo que Draco acababa de decir? ¿Era posible que hubiese escuchado bien? Se giró por completo entre los brazos de él y se incorporó levemente hasta quedar apoyada sobre su antebrazo.

—¿Cómo que...? ¿Cómo que ha pedido...? —ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta.

—Ha dicho que Azkaban es horrible, mucho peor de lo que te puedas imaginar, y, que antes que estar así durante los próximos diez años hasta que le den el beso del dementor, prefiere que lo hagan ya. Porque no hay ninguna posibilidad de apelar ni de conseguir que revoquen la sentencia, así que dice que no tiene sentido esperar.

El silencio cayó como una losa sobre la Sala de los Menesteres. Draco tenía la mirada clavada en el techo de la habitación y Hermione tenía sus ojos fijos en la cara del rubio. Parecía querer distanciarse del tema, como si no fuese con él, pero ella sabía que le importaba mucho más de lo que él admitiría nunca. Abrió la boca para decir algo que ni siquiera sabía qué era pero entonces Draco volvió a hablar.

—Y mi madre está de acuerdo. Es acojonante —farfulló Draco tensándose bajos las sábanas y construyendo un muro invisible entre los dos—. Se ha puesto de su parte. Como siempre. Da igual lo que él decida porque ella siempre dice que sí a todo. No tiene personalidad. ¿Cómo puede ser tan...? Es... Es, ¡joder! Soy el único en esta puta familia de locos con dos dedos de frente.

Draco seguía con los ojos fijos en el techo sin atreverse a mirar a la chica que estaba justo a su lado. No quería ver su lástima. Pero si se hubiese girado para mirarla, se hubiese dado cuenta de que no era lástima lo que reflejaba su mirada, sino algo que emanaba de ella con tanta fuerza que ninguno de los dos se atrevería a ponerle nombre si se hubiesen dado cuenta.

Hermione, por su parte, seguía apoyada sobre su antebrazo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Draco. Quería decirle algo. Trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas, palabras que le hiciesen sentir mejor. Pero nada. No era capaz de encontrar esas dichosas palabras, porque, en el fondo, sabía que nada de lo que le dijese le haría sentir mejor.

—Me siento... Me siento como se sienten mis amigos cuando intentan decirme algo —dijo Hermione pudiendo articular por fin dos palabras seguidas.

—No nada pasa —murmuró Draco sin dejar de mirar el techo.

—Eso les digo yo —sonrió Hermione de forma triste.

Y aquellas cuatro palabras conmovieron más a Draco que cualquier lo siento que pudiera haberle dicho. Hermione no iba a usar palabras manidas ni expresiones hechas. Quería decirle algo propio, algo suyo, algo que le perteneciera y que fuese capaz de describir lo que sentía en ese momento, pero era algo demasiado grande para poder expresarse. Así que con ese par de frases le dio a entender todo lo que en realidad quería decirle.

La abrazó con más fuerza y la acopló perfectamente a su cuerpo queriendo estar todo lo cerca de ella que fuera posible. Hundió si cara entre su pelo y se sintió reconfortado por el olor que penetraba por su nariz y se extendía por su interior. Solo quería quedarse así, abrazándola, todo el tiempo que fuese posible.

—Cuéntame uno de tus cuentos increíbles...

Hermione se acurrucó contra el cálido cuerpo de Draco y apoyó su mejilla sobre su pecho. mientras sus dedos se perdían por su vientre entre caricias y roces suaves.

—Am... Había una vez... —empezó Hermione sin saber aun qué historia contarle y entonces se acordó de otra de las que su padre solía contarle sobre unas ostras— Viven millones de ostras, en el fondo del mar. Bien, pues, un día, Dios pasaba por allí, vio una y dijo "Quiero que esta ostra sea diferente". ¿Y sabes lo que hizo? Le puso dentro un granito de arena. Y, adivina qué fue capaz de hacer esa ostra.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco prestando atención a la historia y solo queriendo que ella siguiese hablando mientras él enredaba sus dedos en su pelo.

—Pudo hacer una preciosa perla —contestó Hermione dando por terminada la historia.

Draco se puso a pensar en la historia que había contado Hermione y una duda, de repente, le asaltó.

—¿Y si ese tal Dios se equivocara? —preguntó Draco sin saber quién era aquel hombre que había querido que aquella ostra de la historia de Hermione fuese diferente.

—Bueno, tengo entendido que nunca comete errores —dijo Hermione fijando sus ojos en los dedos que acariciaban el vientre del chico, suyos, y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa al darse cuenta de que los magos no eran personas religiosas y que, en ocasiones, los que no habían tenido contacto con el mundo muggle no sabían quién era Dios.

_Al menos ha hecho que estemos juntos._

Y, así, abrazados, sin decir nada más, poco a poco, se fueron quedando dormidos.

Era la noche de Navidad.

* * *

><p><em>¿Y bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No ha sido así? Sea como sea, agradecería muchísimo que me dejaseis vuestra opinión diciéndome todo lo que pensáis sobre el capítulo y el principio de la historia. Me interesa mucho para poder seguir escribiendo y cuantos más reviews haya, antes actualizaré porque los <strong>reviews<strong> dan mucha energía e inspiración._

_En este primer capítulo de este minific quería establecer la relación que mantienen Draco y Hermione y, al mismo tiempo, mostrar que algo ha desencadenado un cambio entre ellos, y también me interesaba mostrar un poco el ambiente que hay después de la guerra. Aunque, recordad, esto solo ha sido una introducción y lo bueno está por llegar._

_Respecto al **título** os diré que tiene que ver con algo que va a pasar al final y se entenderá perfectamente su significado, me ha parecido el más apropiado._

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Y recordad que si hacéis clic en "Review this chapter" aumentan las posibilidades de que Draco os arrastre hasta la Sala de los Menesteres y lo que surja._

_Un beso y un achuchón,_

_Rose._


	2. No tienes que decir nada, solo silba

_¡Hoooola! ¡Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo!_

_Antes de nada quería agradecer a las que me habéis dejado un review en el primer capítulo: **EmzF**, **WONDERRRAVEN**, **Charlotte TAF**, **Pao-Hale20**, , **Uchicha Kikyo** y **naina12**. Os agradezco mucho que os hayáis tomado la molestia de comentar. También quería agradecer a las que habéis marcado la historia como favorita y habéis puesto las alertas, aunque también me gustaría que me dejaseis vuestra opinión, pues de verdad me interesa y me estimula para seguir escribiendo._

_Y, ahora, ya os dejo para que podáis disfrutar con la lectura. ¡Disfrutad!_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2: No tienes que decir nada, solo silba<strong>

Hermione llevaba ya, por lo menos, veinte minutos contemplando la carta que sostenía entre las manos. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era de su incumbencia y no debería meterse en eso, no con esas personas, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que tenía que hacer algo, que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, esperando y viendo como la vida de más gente se venía abajo.

Con ese pensamiento aun rondando su cabeza, tomó una bocanada de aire y miró por última vez el nombre y apellido que tan pulcramente había escrito en el sobre. Se acercó hasta una de las muchas lechuzas que había posadas por todo el interior de la torre —una blanca con vetas marrones— y le colocó la carta en el pico con cuidado, sintiendo como la inseguridad trataba de abrirse paso.

—Llévasela a Narcisa Malfoy —susurró Hermione a la lechuza.

Cuando el ave escuchó la destinataria de la carta, hizo un pequeño gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza —casi tan imperceptible que Hermione no sabía si se lo había imaginado— y después echó a volar perdiéndose entre el horizonte blanco que adquirían los alrededores del castillo por la nieve. Casi en el momento en el que la lechuza empezó a volar la inseguridad que antes había empezado a sentir se convirtió en pánico al no poder dejar de escuchar en su cabeza una voz que le repetía una y otra vez _"Acabas de meter la pata"_, _"Esto no es asunto tuyo"_, _"Detén a la lechuza antes de que sea tarde"_, _"Te arrepentirás de esto"_ y cosas por el estilo.

Pero no había tiempo de sufrir ningún ataque de ansiedad; lo hecho, hecho estaba. Acababa de mandar una carta a la madre de Draco y no iba a echarse atrás ahora. Había tardado varias semanas en decidirse a escribirla y, si al final lo había hecho, había sido porque había pasado muchas horas sopesando los pros y los contras de aquella idea y finalmente se había dado cuenta de que era lo que tenía que hacer. Nada más.

El revoloteo de una lechuza negra la sacó de sus cavilaciones y lamentos y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. Su clase de Pociones había empezado hacía 5 minutos y el profesor Slughorn siempre era un hombre puntual, no podría permitirse seguir ahí parada como un pasmarote pensando en algo en lo que ya no había vuelta de hoja. Se puso la mochila al hombro y se retiró el pelo de la cara antes de bajar corriendo por las escaleras de la lechucería.

Como una exhalación y casi sin aliento, llegó hasta las mazmorras. Recorrió el retorcido laberinto que había hasta el aula de Pociones y se detuvo un minuto en la puerta para recuperar la respiración; odiaba entrar en clase tomando grandes bocanadas de aire con todo el mundo mirándola. Aunque podía simplificar con que odiaba que todo el mundo la mirase.

Siempre había tenido una alergia muy específica a ser el centro de atención. Le gustaba que los profesores supieran quién era porque siempre respondía correctamente a todas sus preguntas o que sus compañeros dijesen cuando alguien hablaba de ella que era la chica más lista de todo el colegio, pero no pasaba de ahí su deseo de que la gente supiese quién era y la mirase. Sin embargo, desde que habían vuelto al colegio sabía que los ojos de todo Hogwarts estaban sobre ella, al igual que en los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Aunque nadie causaba tanta curiosidad como ella, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, una de los tres amigos que no habían vuelto al colegio para poder buscar los horrocrux y destruirlos antes del momento indicado.

Siendo lo más sigilosa que podía, Hermione abrió la puerta de la clase e inmediatamente la mirada del profesor Slughorn voló del caldero a su cara. Le sonrió de forma amable y continuó dando las instrucciones precisas para desarrollar la poción que llevarían a cabo el día de hoy. El profesor Slughorn podía ser un poco snob y podría seguir haciendo sus famosas cenas del Club de las Eminencias, pero le tenía cariño. Siempre era amable con ella —él era amable con todos— y había respetado su decisión de no querer formar parte de su selecto club este año debido a la ausencia de sus dos mejores amigos. Ahora podría haberle dicho que llegaba tarde y haberle quitado algún punto a su casa pero en lugar de eso le había sonreído y había vuelto a sus clases. Y Hermione sabía que no era por hacerle la pelota ni nada por el estilo, sino porque a lo largo del año anterior se había aprendido a relativizar.

Los ojos de Hermione buscaron con ojos nerviosos, a saltos, a trompicones, la cara de Draco Malfoy. Le vio sentado en una de las mesas del fondo de la clase junto a Blaise Zabini prestando atención a medias a lo que decía el profesor Slughorn. Su popularidad había bajado considerablemente desde el curso anterior aunque no había acabado con ella. No había sido sólo su apellido lo que le había llevado a la cúspide de la pirámide social del colegio pero era indudable que había influido.

Aunque había habido un antes y un después en la caída de su popularidad: un día de noviembre especialmente cálido —poco habitual en esa época del año—. Casualmente había sido el primer día que los dos hablaron por primera vez desde que habían comenzado el colegio.

_Era martes y el sol brillaba rabioso entre las nubes, queriendo hacer notar su presencia y tener más fuerza que el frío que llegaba del norte._

_Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts ya se habían levantado para empezar el día que les esperaba y la mayoría de ellos, a excepción de los más dormilones y rezagados, desayunaban tranquilamente en el Gran Comedor. Las mesas estaban a repletas de bandejas y bandejas con tostadas, pasteles de manzana, galletas de chocolate, huevos revueltos, bacon, salchichas, fruta, además de los tarros de mantequilla, mermelada y crema de chocolate y jarras de zumo de calabaza, chocolate caliente y leche. Era imposible no acelerar el paso cuando te encontrabas en el hall del castillo al percibir el olor de la exquisita comida que te esperaba._

_Los desayunos transcurrían entre conversaciones ligeras y risas fáciles que permitían a los alumnos sentirse mejor cuando lo único que deseaban era quedarse en la cama, y no precisamente porque tuviesen sueño, porque las pesadillas hacía ya meses que era lo único que ocupaban sus noches, sino porque aun había demasiados asientos y camas vacías como para querer levantarse por la mañana._

_Hermione estaba sirviéndose los huevos revueltos en su plato cuando escuchó el ulular de las lechuzas que avisaban de este modo de su llegada. Decenas de lechuzas de diferentes colores sobrevolaron el Gran Comedor con cartas, periódicos y pequeños paquetes colgando de sus picos. Todas se dirigieron a su respectivo dueño y dejaron caer sobre la mesa lo que llevaban consigo. Ella recibió carta de sus dos mejores amigos y el diario el Profeta._

—_¿Noticias de Harry y mi hermano? _—_escuchó decir a Ginny._

—_Sí. ¿A ti no te han mandado carta? _—_preguntó Hermione abriendo el sobre._

—_Solo Harry —sonrió la pelirroja con una de esas sonrisas que solo hacían acto de presencia cuando se mencionaba a su novio._

_Mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca, los ojos de Hermione leyeron ávidamente las palabras escritas sobre el pergamino. Sonrió al ver que era Ron el que escribía, su letra de niño pequeño era inconfundible, y le decía que todos estaban bien. Harry estaba casi todos los días en el Ministerio y él solía pasarse el día entero en Sortilegios Weasley para ayudar a su hermano con la tienda. Le contó que George y él habían estado trabajando en una broma nueva y que su hermano se mostraba entusiasmado con la idea, lo que suponía un gran avance ya que para él había sido muy dura la muerte de su gemelo y parecía no querer pensar en volver a inventar una broma nunca más. _

_Estaba llegando a la parte de la carta donde Ron le explicaba a grandes rasgos en qué consistía la broma cuando el murmullo que había empezado con la entrada de las lechuzas se tornó en voces que eran casi gritos. Parpadeó un par de veces volviendo a la realidad y apartó su mirada de la carta que estaba leyendo. Buscó con la mirada el origen de todo aquel jaleo y lo encontró en la mesa de Slytherin. _

—_Tu padre tiene lo que se merece —escupió una Ravenclaw hacia un chico de cabello rubio que no era otro sino Draco Malfoy._

—_Es un maldito mortífago. ¡Diez años y el beso del dementor no es suficiente! Nada es suficiente para ese bastardo —atacó un chico con el escudo de Gryffindor cosido en su túnica._

—_El Wizengamot es demasiado benévolo. Su condena es un paseo por el campo —espetó un chico de pelo castaño que no pudo ver a qué casa pertenecía._

_Comentarios como ése y aun más crueles se sucedieron durante varios minutos sin que Malfoy hiciese nada por defenderse, ni a él ni a su padre, hasta que la directora McGonagall hizo su aparición para poner orden, aunque le costó mucho tiempo ya que todo el mundo estaba muy excitado con las noticias recibidas. _

_Hermione no había tenido tiempo de enterarse de lo que había ocurrido hasta que Ginny le dio un codazo para enseñarle la portada del periódico. La página mostraba una fotografía en movimiento en la que se veía a Lucius de pie al escuchar la sentencia dada por el presidente del Wizengamot. El titular era contundente: "Sentencia de muerte para Lucius Malfoy". Debajo, en letra un poco más pequeña, se podía leer: "Tras una larga deliberación, el Wizengamot ha dictado una sentencia que ha levantado un gran revuelo en el mundo mágico". _

_Aunque Hermione dudaba de que el revuelo que hubiese habido en el juicio pudiese superar el que se había formado en el Gran Comedor._

_La condena al padre de Draco Malfoy había seguido siendo tema de conversación de camino a las clases de la mañana y en las propias clases, donde los comentarios acerca de la noticia habían seguido entre murmullos. Nadie podía prestar atención a las explicaciones de los profesores y hasta ellos se sentían un poco despistados. Siempre ocurría eso cuando había otro veredicto de los juicios por los crímenes de guerra, los cuales habían empezado durante aquel verano y aun continuaban._

_Parecía que, con todo el revuelo formado, nadie se había percatado de que Draco Malfoy había desaparecido desde el desayuno. No sabía por qué pero Hermione sintió una compasión por él que no creería que tendría nunca hacia alguien como Malfoy. Pero algo dentro de ella le impedía tomar la misma actitud que los demás por mucho que no supiese qué era ese algo._

_El día fue poco a poco recuperando la normalidad y se volvió a escuchar hablar de quidditch, de la próxima salida a Hogsmeade o de los deberes que había mandado el profesor Binns. _

_Cuando acabaron las clases de la tarde, Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca con la intención de poder liquidar pronto los deberes que tenía para el día siguiente y después iría a buscar a Luna para dar un paseo alrededor del lago. Luna tenía esa extraña capacidad que muy pocos seres humanos poseían de hacerte sentir bien simplemente al estar a tu alrededor. Ni siquiera era necesario hablar si ninguna de las dos quería hacerlo. Por eso le gustaba ir a pasear con ella._

_Se acarició la muñeca derecha con ayuda de su izquierda después de estar los tres últimos cuartos de hora sin despegar la pluma del pergamino y recorrió la biblioteca con la mirada. Había muy poca gente, y no le extrañaba. Soltó un largo y ahogado suspiro y se tapó la cara con las manos mientras sus codos se clavaban en la mesa. Estaba cansada, y triste, y casi sin fuerzas._

_Odiaba esa sensación de estar a punto de doblarse en dos a cada momento. Ella siempre había sido una chica fuerte, la clase de chica que siempre se tragaba las lágrimas, levantaba la cabeza y no se rendía. Pero desde la guerra las cosas habían cambiado tanto que era como si se hubiese convertido en otra persona. Todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor tampoco es que ayudase demasiado a hacerla sentir mejor._

_Descansó en esa misma posición durante varios minutos y apretó los ojos con fuerza, no porque temiese llorar —hacía mucho que se había quedado sin lágrimas— sino porque ese gesto la ayudaba a poner la mente en blanco y desconectar aunque fuese durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo._

_Un golpe seco la sacó de ese estado, sobresaltándola hasta el punto de hacerla brincar en la silla. Hermione nunca había sido una persona miedosa pero si cauta. No se solía permitir bajar la guardia, acostumbrada a estar rodeada de toda clase de peligros, e incluso ahora, en el colegio, a salvo, seguía estando alerta con todos sus sentidos puestos en la detección del peligro._

_Miró en derredor pero no vio nada. La biblioteca estaba aun más vacía que antes. Solo había un chico con el pelo rubio ceniza en una mesa cercana a la puerta y dos chicas un par de mesas más allá a la ocupada por el chico. La señora Pince miraba por encima de sus gafas de media luna —no podía evitar acordarse del profesor Dumbledore cuando veía las gafas de la bibliotecaria— y anotaba de forma mecánica con su pluma en un gran tomo que usaba como registro._

_Arrastró suavemente la silla sobre la que estaba sentada hacia atrás y mantuvo sus manos apoyadas sobre la mesa. Se levantó pesadamente y cogió los libros que había estado usando para su redacción de Historia de la Magia antes de dirigir sus pasos hacia las estanterías adjudicadas a esta materia. Le encantaba ese sección ya que era muy poca la gente que pasaba por allí y los libros solían estar cubiertos por una pequeña capa de polvo._

_Estaba a punto de volver a su mesa y recoger sus cosas para ir a buscar a Luna cuando vislumbró una cabellera rubia que había estado desaparecida desde el desayuno al otro lado de la estantería, en la sección de Encantamientos, otra que no era demasiado popular entre los alumnos, al menos en la teoría._

_Hermione se quedó así varios minutos, observándole, y sintió una pena enorme casi ahogándola al verle con la mirada perdida en un punto imaginario de la pared de piedra al otro lado de la biblioteca. Estaba sentado en el suelo, bajo la ventana situada entre las dos estanterías, y apoyaba su cabeza en la pared. Era difícil identificar las emociones que mostraba su rostro porque parecía que estaba teniendo una poderosa lucha interna en esos momentos. _

_Era curioso. Durante sexto curso Draco Malfoy se convirtió en una sombra más del castillo, con su marca tenebrosa tatuada en el antebrazo y un aura de angustia difícil de ignorar por mucho que tratase de ser el mismo gilipollas de siempre. Aunque, claro, la tarea que se le había asignado no podía haberle convertido en otra cosa. Y, cuando llegó el momento, Malfoy no tuvo el valor para cumplir su misión._

_Entonces, como si formase parte del mismo pensamiento, Hermione recordó cómo, cuando todo el mundo creía que Harry había sido asesinado por Voldemort y éste pedía a alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts que se unieran a él, Draco dudó. No, ni siquiera podía decir que había dudado. No quería ir. No quería ir al otro lado, no quería tener que pasar junto a Voldemort y unirse a los mortífagos por mucho que el tatuaje le tuviese marcado como tal. Si lo hizo, si cambió de lado, fue porque su madre le pidió que fuese con ellos, porque sabía que el destino que les depararía a sus padres si él se quedaba junto a los enemigos de Voldemort sería terrible, más que terrible, sería cruel y mortal._

_Draco Malfoy había hecho lo único que podía hacer para mantener a salvo a su familia, exactamente igual que todas las personas que conocía. Ahora que lo pensaba, no veía tanta diferencia entre Malfoy y todos los demás, por mucho que él estuviese en el bando enemigo, el bando equivocado, el bando perdedor. No solo sentía pena por él, sino también una compasión infinita._

_Y ahí fue cuando todo empezó._

_Hermione rodeó las estanterías y se acercó hasta donde estaba Draco sentado, y aunque sospechaba que él era consciente de que ella estaba allí, no parecía dar señales de que supiese de su existencia. Sin decir una sola palabra, recorrió la distancia que los separaba y se sentó a su lado, entre él y la estantería, contra la pared, intentando buscar con sus ojos el mismo punto imaginario que Draco miraba durante lo que le pareció una eternidad._

—_No es culpa tuya —murmuró Hermione sin darse cuenta de que había hablado hasta que terminó de hacerlo._

—_¿Qué? —preguntó Draco apartando la mirada de la pared._

—_Lo de tu padre —aclaró Hermione volviéndose hacia él también—, no ha sido culpa tuya. No debes sentirte mal por..._

—_¿A ti qué coño te importa, Granger? —espetó Malfoy cabreado por la compasión impregnada en las palabras de Hermione._

—_Porque sé qué es estar mal y que nadie te crea, o que le importe —dijo la gryffindor con ese tono de voz que Draco recordaba como insoportable pero que ahora no se lo parecía tanto._

—_Ya... ¿Y ahora me vas a contar la historia de cuando te caíste de la escoba de pequeña y te hiciste daño? —preguntó el rubio con desprecio antes de volver a clavar su mirada en la pared del fondo— O algo así._

—_¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?_

—_Me muero de ganas por saberlo —dijo Draco con sarcasmo mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos unos segundos._

—_Tu problema es que vas de chulito y de duro por la vida —contestó Hermione con un tono de voz tan suave y dulce que contrastaba con la dureza de sus palabras— . Y, al final, todo el mundo piensa que no tienes ningún derecho a estar hecho polvo._

_Ni siquiera sabía por qué le estaba diciendo eso. En ese momento debería estar paseando con Luna por los terrenos del castillo, no hablando con Draco Malfoy. Pero ahí estaba. Sentada junto él tratando de darle algún tipo de consuelo. _

—_Ya —exclamó Draco girando su cabeza hacia Hermione—. Y tú eso lo sabes por experiencia, ¿no?_

_Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y se encogió levemente de hombros mientras apartaba la mirada, pudiendo sentir la de Malfoy sobre ella._

—_Solo se me ha ocurrido que —esquivó Hermione la pregunta hecha por el slytherin— quizá soy tu única opción si quieres desahogarte._

_Cuando las palabras salieron de su boca se dio cuenta de por qué se había acercado a Malfoy y de por qué estaba haciendo eso. Quizá porque a ella nadie le había ofrecido consuelo. Quizá porque le hubiese gustado que alguien, quien fuese, hubiese hecho lo mismo por ella._

_Una ligera carcajada cargada de sarcasmo la sacó de sus pensamientos y volvió a conducir su mirada hacia el chico sentado a su lado._

—_Hay muchas personas con las que hablaría antes que contigo, Granger. Te lo aseguro. —sonrió Malfoy de forma irónica tratando de esconder la sorpresa que le estaba produciendo la actitud de Hermione—. Creía que eras más lista que eso. _

—_Claro —murmuró Hermione con esa sonrisa triste que se había vuelto habitual en ella— ¿Y con quién vas a hablar de esto? ¿Con Goyle? Ah, no, espera, con Zabini. Nott pasa de todo y... Corrígeme si me equivoco pero no creo que Parkinson sea siquiera una opción. _

—_Vaya, Granger. —se sorprendió Draco—. Así que solo me quedas tú. _

_La situación era, cuanto menos, surrealista. Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia, la sabelotodo, la heroína de guerra, la última persona que pensaba que le dirigiría la palabra dadas las circunstancias, le estaba intentando consolar. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio se habría dado media vuelta nada más verle y le habría dejado solo con sus problemas. Pero ella, quien no tenía ninguna clase de obligación para con él, se había acercado a él y le estaba diciendo entre lineas que podía contar con ella. ¿Por qué coño estaba haciendo eso? ¿Tenía sentido? ¿O es que era sencillamente tonta?_

—_Pues menudo consuelo —concluyó él sabiendo que en realidad sí que era un consuelo a pesar del sarcasmo._

—_Mira, Malfoy, solo... Solo intento decirte que... Bueno, que si necesitas hablar, o algo, silba._

_No sabía por qué había dicho esa estupidez. ¿Silbar? ¿No era eso que siempre se decía en las películas y que ella siempre pensaba que era una bobada? Eso parecía. Pero ya estaba dicho, y no podía volver atrás en el tiempo, así que dicho estaba. Malfoy la miró sin entender bien lo que decía Hermione, alzando una ceja._

—_¿Sabes silbar, no? —preguntó Hermione y él asintió sin terminar de entender lo que quería decir Granger— Pues... eso. Que silbes._

_Con manos nerviosas, Hermione se apoyó en el suelo y se impulsó hacia arriba para levantarse ágilmente. Se sacudió la ropa suavemente y se colocó la túnica mientras miraba de reojo a Draco, quien había vuelto a fijar su mirada en la pared. Sintiendo una punzada de decepción en la boca del estómago, empezó a alejarse de Malfoy. _

_Estaba a punto de doblar la esquina que unía la estantería con el pasillo principal cuando escuchó un silbido. Con el corazón empezando a latirle más rápido, giró su cabeza para encontrarse a Malfoy con los labios fruncidos, mirándola fijamente._

_Inundada por un sentimiento de empatía desconocido hasta entonces, Hermione se giró sobre sus talones y volvió a acercarse a donde estaba sentado Malfoy. Esperaba una mirada, una media sonrisa, un par de palabras, algo, pero solo encontró silencio. De pronto, se sintió confundida y tonta por haberse vuelto a acercar al rubio y levantó un pie para desandar lo andado. _

_Pero no pudo dar un solo paso porque Malfoy la agarró de la túnica y la detuvo._

—_Solo siéntate y no digas nada, ¿vale, Granger?_

_Lo último que quería Draco era hablar con alguien pero tampoco quería estar solo. Necesitaba ese espacio intermedio entre la soledad y la compañía que, por extraño que pareciese, en ese momento solo podía proporcionarle Hermione Granger. _

_Aun con Malfoy agarrándola por la túnica, la gryffindor se sentó a su lado y apoyó su espalda contra la pared sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, simplemente haciéndole sentir que, contra todo pronóstico, no estaba solo._

—Bien, muchachos, tenéis cuarenta minutos para hacer la poción. El primero en completarla correctamente conseguirá 30 puntos para su casa. Podéis empezar.

La voz del profesor Slughorn sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos. Había estado tan sumergida en sus recuerdos del comienzo con fuese cual fuese la relación que mantenía con Draco que ni siquiera había prestado atención a las indicaciones del profesor y ahora no tenía la menor idea de qué poción había que elaborar.

Miró a Neville que se encontraba de pie a su lado y bajó la mirada hasta ver la página del libro por el que éste estaba abierto. Página 58. Poción crece-huesos. Con un suspiro cansado, empezó a escoger todos los ingredientes que iba a necesitar para elaborar la poción. Era una especialmente difícil pues el más mínimo fallo podría ocasionar que los huesos en vez de regenerarse se dividiesen o que varios de ellos se uniesen para formar una solo. Había que tener especial cuidado y era necesaria la máxima concentración. Desde luego no era la poción ideal para hacer ese día.

Draco cogió el _basilius de gusarapo_ y comenzó a extraerle todo su jugo antes de poder mezclarlo con el _varitaseum_. Él tampoco tenía lo que se decía un buen día. Aunque, la verdad, hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía un buen día que no era algo que le extrañase en absoluto. No podía dejar de pensar en sus padres. Especialmente en su madre. Ella era quien le preocupaba.

Su madre había sido absuelta de todos los cargos gracias a la declaración que había hecho Harry alegando que había sido gracias a ella por lo que él seguía vivo. Explicó ante el Wizengamot que la señora Malfoy había mentido a Voldemort diciéndole que estaba muerto cuando ella bien sabía que estaba con vida. Esta acción fue considerada noble y de una ayuda de incalculable valor a la hora de derrotar a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Pese a quedar en libertad, el encierro de Lucius había sumido a Narcisa en una profunda depresión. Apenas era capaz de dormir más de tres horas seguidas y todo el resto del día lo pasaba deambulando por la casa o sentada en el comedor mirando al vacío. Ésta era la primera vez en toda su vida que no tenía a alguien a quien cuidar o a quien obedecer. Se sentía sola, perdida y desorientada. Casi como un fantasma que no sabe qué está pasando y cuál es el siguiente paso.

Esta apatía tenían profundamente preocupado a Draco y había sido la razón por la que consideró que quizá no era una buena idea volver al colegio; no podía dejarla. Pero su padre había insistido mucho en que volviese a Hogwarts. Decía que no solo era una forma de mostrar al mundo que los Malfoy no se escondían después de la guerra sino que era el único modo de asegurarse su futuro ahora que su apellido no le abriría las mismas puertas que en el pasado. No tenía opción. Aunque las clases no habían impedido que su preocupación por su madre mermase, más bien al contrario.

Cuando la vio el día de Navidad estaba tan demacrada que solo se parecía al recuerdo que de ella tenía por sus elegantes túnicas y tocados. Aceptó la noticia del adelanto de la ejecución de Lucius con una expresión de pánico silenciado que la mantuvo durante toda la visita con los ojos clavados en el suelo. Él había comenzado a dar vueltas y a proferir gritos por toda la habitación sin que su madre ni siquiera se inmutase.

Draco estaba tan cabreado con ella y con su padre —con su madre por su pasividad y con su padre por su derrota y cobardía— que regresó al castillo sin apenas despedirse de ninguno de los dos. Lo único que quería era volver a Hogwarts y encontrarse con Granger. Desde luego era gracioso. Ahora parecía que lo único que conseguía hacerle sentir un poco mejor era estar con ella cuando antes apenas la soportaba.

Y, desde Navidad, algo había cambiado entre ellos. No era algo que la gente notase a simple vista a menos que se fijasen muchísimo, cosa que, gracias a Merlin, casi nunca hacían. Pero los dos eran conscientes del cambio que había experimentado su relación y, aunque no fuese algo de lo que fuesen a hablar, les gustaba.

* * *

><p><em>¡Y hasta aquí llega el segundo capítulo! En un principio tenía pensado planeado que sucediesen un par de cosas más pero he decidido dejarlo para el próximo capítulo porque sino quedaría muy largo y, lo más importante, quería subirlo antes de que terminase el fin de semana. <em>

_Puede que penséis que no han pasado demasiadas cosas pero ha sido un **capítulo importante y necesario**. Hermione envía una carta a Narcisa Malfoy que traerá una serie de consecuencias en los capítulos siguientes, averiguamos cómo comenzó la relación de Draco y Hermione (no fue que un día se vieron y decidieron acostarse sin más, sino que su relación está basada en algo más que el deseo: el consuelo) y además vemos más la percepción de Draco de los acontecimientos de los que solo conocíamos la opinión de Hermione._

__¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? ¡Estoy deseando saber vuestra opinión! Así que, por favor, dejadme reviews y decidme qué os parece el capítulo y la historia en general. ¿Qué pensáis que pasará cuando Narcisa reciba la carta que le envía Hermione? ¿Qué opináis del comienzo de la relación de Draco y Hermione? ¿Cómo creéis que siguió? ¿No os parece Draco adorable al preocuparse tanto por su madre?__

_Yo me despido aquí y, recordad, si dejáis un **review** aumentan las posibilidades de tener un encuentro con Draco en la biblioteca._

_Un beso y un achuchón,_

_Rose._


	3. El príncipe de las pociones

_¡Holaaaa! Aquí os traígo el tercer capítulo, con un poquito de retraso, pero entero jajaj._

_Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a las que me habéis dejado un review en el capítulo anterior: **Lui Nott** , **Liliana**, **sailor mercuri o neptune**, **Charlotte TAF**, **EmzF**, **naina12**, **artemis zabinni**, **alejandraa**, **Uchiko Kikyo**, **LyraaZafiro-MalfoyBlack**, **Crimela** y **Lore Black Weasley**. Os lo agradezco mucho, los reviews son lo que animan a seguir escribiendo :) También doy las gracias a las que habéis puesto las historias en favoritos y en alertas y os invito a comentar, me interesa saber vuestra opinión._

_Y, sin más, nos vemos abajo. ¡Ahora a disfrutrar!_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3: El príncipe de las pociones<strong>

La mezcla de _basilius de gusarajo_ y _varitaseum_ continuaba hirviendo en el caldero de hierro y zinc de Draco Malfoy, a pesar de que hacía ya un buen rato que el rubio tenía la cabeza en cualquier parte menos en la poción que estaban preparando. Sus ojos se encontraban clavados en la nuca de cierta muchacha de pelo enmarañado, la cual era perfectamente consciente de que unos ojos grises la estaban perforando. Aunque, eso, sentir sus ojos sobre su cuerpo, era algo que a Hermione le encantaba. Y, eso, era algo muy raro.

Si había una cosa que le ponía nerviosa a Hermione era que un chico —de hecho, cualquier persona, chico o chica— la mirase de forma insistente. Cuando alguien le prestaba más atención de la habitual solía acabar desconcentrándose de lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo en ese momento y, la mayoría de las veces, su cuerpo reaccionaba conduciendo toda la sangre de su sistema a su cara, enrojeciéndola como si se la hubiese cubierto con salsa de tomate.

Por eso, el poder de la mirada de Draco sobre ella era algo que le gustaba y asustaba a Hermione a partes iguales. Cuando eran sus ojos los que la miraban se sentía tan bien, pero tanto, que lo único que quería era que siguiese mirándola. A veces, incluso, solía fingir que no se daba cuenta de que la estaba mirando. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de que sus ojos siguiesen clavados en ella. Le encantaba sentirse observada cuando hacía una poción en clase, cuando leía un libro en la biblioteca o cuando estaba acurrucada contra su cuerpo con los ojos cerrados después de haber hecho el amor. Siempre y cuando fueran los ojos de Draco, y nos los de otro, los que estaban posados sobre ella.

A diferencia de las semanas anteriores a la noche de Navidad, ahora ninguno de los dos tenía ninguna prisa por volver a su habitación después de haber hecho el amor. Se quedaban tumbados el uno junto al otro, muy, muy pegados, acurrucados, y no decían nada a no ser que sintiesen la necesidad de hacerlo. Estar así, simplemente así, era todo lo que necesitaban.

Normalmente, Hermione solía acurrucarse contra el cuerpo de Draco y dejaba su mejilla apoyada sobre su pecho. Le encantaba escuchar los latidos de su corazón, primero acelerados, luego tranquilos; no sabía por qué pero ese sonido permitía que respirar fuese un poquito más fácil. Se quedaba con los ojos cerrados y dejaba entonces que los ojos de Draco la observasen, todo el tiempo que quisiera, de la forma tan escrutadora e insistente que quisiera.

Había veces que, aunque Hermione estaba acurrucada contra su cuerpo, Draco la giraba hasta que su espalda quedaba pegada a su propio pecho y, entonces, se posicionaba prácticamente encima del cuerpo de la chica. La cubría casi por completo, aplastándola, enredando sus piernas con las de ella. La mantenía prisionera entre sus brazos, bajo su cuerpo, con el único propósito de asegurarse de que Hermione no iba a desaparecer y esfumarse de su lado.

Cuando estaban así era cuando más le gustaba a Draco hablar. No necesariamente hablar de algo importante; podían hablar simplemente de las tonterías de la profesora Trelawney o de los dulces que iban a comprar en Honeydukes en la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade. Pero, para Draco, una persona para la que expresarse nunca había sido su fuerte, a la que le costaba y no le gustaba hablar, hacerlo contra el cuello de Hermione le ponía las cosas fáciles. Porque, cuando estaban así, sentía que era capaz de hablar de cualquier cosa.

La voz de Hermione, en las últimas semanas, se había convertido en el único bálsamo que surtía efecto en él. Podía haber recibido malas noticias de sus padres, podía haber tenido una pelea con algún alumno de Hogwarts o, simplemente, podía haber empezado el día con mal pie. Pero, por la noche, cuando se encontraba con Hermione, todo eso quedaba reducido a polvo, dejaba de importar. Solo ella importaba.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo había pasado. No tenía ni puta idea de cómo habían pasado de la biblioteca a la Sala de los Menesteres. Pero la verdad es que le daba igual. Hermione tenía la extraña capacidad de conseguir que se olvidase de todo, de hacerle sentir bien, casi como si todo lo horrible que aun vivía en él se desintegrase durante los momentos de intimidad que compartían. Confiaba en ella.

Quizá por eso era con la única con la que hablaba de temas importantes.

_La nariz de Draco contra la piel de su cuello le provocaba un cosquilleo que le bajaba por la espalda y le llegaba hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. Hermione estaba tumbada boca abajo y el cuerpo de él estaba completamente tendido sobre el suyo. Le costaba respirar por el peso del slytherin sobre su cuerpo. Tenía que tomar bocanas de aire muy pequeñitas, cada pocos segundos, para poder tomar el aire necesario. Pero le daba igual; le encantaba estar así con él y sentir los latidos de su corazón contra su espalda._

_Había veces, como aquella noche, que Draco buscaba la mano de Hermione con la suya y entrelazaba sus dedos, para jugar luego con ellos de forma distraída mientras seguía respirando contra la curva de su cuello. Ésa esa la forma en la que Hermione sabía que Draco no tardaría mucho en hablar. Le empezaba a conocer bien y no le costaba mucho anticiparse a sus propios actos. _

_Jugar con sus dedos era solo una forma de decirle a Hermione que algo ocurría, que le diese unos minutos, que necesitaba que ella le escuchase y le dijese algo con esa voz suya que conseguía hacerle sentir tan bien. Y ella esperaba pacientemente. No daba muestra o signo de saber que él estaba a punto de hablar. Pero, pese a todo, lo sabía. No preguntaba y tampoco hacía comentarios con segundas para intentar forzarle a hablar; simplemente esperaba a que fuese él quien se acercase. Al hacerlo, no podía evitar acordarse de su abuela cuando decía que si a un animalito le apretujabas impidiéndole moverse, aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para escapar, pero que, en cambio, si le dejabas respirar, nunca se iría de tu lado._

—_He recibido noticias de mi madre —comentó Draco como quien no quiere la cosa mientras seguía jugueteando con los dedos de Hermione. Su respiración se había hecho un poquito más rápida y su corazón golpeaba con algo más de fuerza contra su espalda que minutos antes. Así que siguió haciendo exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, acariciar sus dedos con los suyos, nada más._

—_Ajá —murmuró con voz suave y ligero, asintiendo e invitándole a continuar._

—_Dice que se va a ir a Francia, a la Provenza o no sé qué hostias. Que le resulta insoportable seguir en Inglaterra, en nuestra casa, escuchando los murmullos de todo el mundo al pasar, viendo los periódicos hablando de mi padre. Dice que no tiene ningún sentido seguir aquí, que nada le ata a este lugar._

_Con esta última frase cargada de desesperanza, el corazón de Hermione se encogió en un puño. No hacía falta que Draco se lo dijese para saber que se sentía herido al haberse visto incluido en ese nada del que su madre hablaba, cuando él aun seguía en Hogwarts, en Inglaterra, para ella. Pero, desde la detención de su padre, Narcisa Malfoy se había convertido en un fantasma que se alimentaba de la autocompasión y alejaba a cualquiera que quisiese ayudarla, incluido su propio hijo. _

_Quizá en lo que Narcisa Malfoy no se había parado a pensar era en que su hijo la necesitaba. Draco había pasado por demasiadas cosas en los últimos años y necesitaba a su madre, su apoyo y su amor. Con apenas dieciséis años, le habían obligado a convertirse en mortífago, no le habían preguntado, porque, simplemente, no existían las alternativas. Había tenido que cargar con el peso de la responsabilidad que era la misión de ayudar a los mortífagos a entrar en Hogwarts y de matar a Dumbledore, porque sabía que tampoco había opción si no quería que Voldemort se tomase una negativa a esa orden como una ofensa personal y decidiese tomar represalias contra su familia. Había tenido que hacer cosas horribles y presenciar otras tantas horribles. Lo había hecho todo sin una sola queja porque no quería que nada de lo que hiciese pudiese perjudicar a su familia. Y, ahora que todo había pasado, necesitaba que alguien le dijese que lo entendía, que sabía que no había tenido opción, que nadie le culpaba por lo que había tenido que hacer._

_Pero, al parecer, esa persona no iba a ser su madre._

_Hermione sospechaba que fue en ese momento cuando tomó la determinación de que debía hacer algo, algo que con toda seguridad no le incumbía, pero que sabía acabaría haciendo de todos modos. Algo como escribir una carta a Narcisa Malfoy y decirle: "Hey, tu hijo te necesita, así que deja de compadecerte, levanta el culo y haz algo, ¡lo que sea!" . Solo que un poco más diplomáticamente. _

—_Ni siquiera sé por qué lo intento —murmuró Draco._

_Los dedos de Draco jugaban ahora con los mechones de su pelo. Deslizó el brazo por las sábanas hasta que su mano quedo bajo la del rubio y, una vez allí, la alzó para poder tomarla, interrumpiéndole de su tarea de acariciar su pelo. Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y los apretó, y los mantuvo así durante un rato. No tenía la menor intención de soltarle._

—_Es lo que hacemos. Lo que hace la gente. Seguir intentándolo, supongo._

—_Estoy cansado. Estoy jodidamente cansado de toda esta mierda._

_Sin soltar la mano que aun sujetaba con fuerza la del chico, y casi haciendo contorsionismo, Hermione se giró entre los brazos de Draco para poder estar frente a él, para poder mirarle a los ojos._

—_Saldremos adelante. Lo superaremos. Todo el mundo lo supera._

—_O no. También está la gente que no lo supera._

—_Bueno... Mi madre siempre decía que Dios nunca cierra una puerta sin abrir una ventana._

_No lo entendía. Draco no sabía cómo era posible. Él había estado en la guerra pero ella, ella, había luchado todos y cada uno de los días de su vida, al menos de su vida como bruja. Había ido a un mundo completamente nuevo y desconocido para ella, un mundo en el que muchos la despreciaban —como él había hecho— por no pertenecer a él desde el principio. Su sentido de la amistad, lealtad y valor, luego, la habían puesto en primera linea de fuego en la guerra, en la de verdad, ésa que él solo había visto entre bambalinas. Había visto morir a amigos, a gente que ella quería —él también había visto morir a gente pero suponía que no era lo mismo cuando no había ninguna conexión con ellos—. Después, al terminar la guerra, se había encontrado con unos padres que ya no eran sus padres y que quizá nunca más volverían a serlo. Había pasado por mucho más que él y, aun así, seguía siendo ella la que le consolaba. _

—_Vosotros los muggles tenéis dichos rarísimos. No hay quien los entienda. Y, por cierto, ¿quién es ese Dios? Le metéis en todas partes y todavía no tengo ni idea de quién es —espetó Draco con una voz difícil de clasificar. Intentaba no bajar la guardia, sonar indiferente, no mostrar todo lo que acababa de pasar por su cabeza, pero es que, joder, ella se lo ponía condenadamente difícil._

—_Lo que ese dicho quiere decir es que, bueno... Que aunque ocurran cosas malas, todo al final se acaba arreglando, tarde o temprano —dijo Hermione de forma pensativa. Los ojos grises de Draco la apremiaban y urgían para que continuase hablando, para que le contestase la pregunta—. Y Dios es... Es en lo que la mayor parte de la gente del mundo muggle cree. Se supone que hace milagros. Y esas cosas._

—_¿Tú crees en ese Dios? _

—_Yo creo... en las personas, en la bondad de las personas._

_Las comisuras de los labios de Draco se curvaron hacia arriba y, dos segundos después, dejó escapar una carcajada. Hermione frunció el ceño sin comprender qué era lo que había dicho que era tan gracioso. Su risa fue suavizándose poco a poco hasta que se quedó simplemente en un amago de sonrisa mientras sentía los ojos marrones de la chica clavados en él._

—_Oh, por Merlin, ¿en la bondad de las personas? No hablarás en serio, ¿no? _

—_Claro que hablo en serio —exclamó Hermione algo molesta por el tono de voz empleado por el rubio._

—_No puedes ser tan tonta como para pensar así. ¿La bondad de las personas? Que eso lo diga un muggle, de acuerdo. Pero que tú, después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, después de todo por lo que hemos tenido que pasar, digas eso... Es una estupidez. Lo que no tienen las personas, precisamente, es bondad._

—_¡No es una estupidez! Y tú eres... ¡eres un idiota!_

_Dicho lo cual, aun enfadada, más consigo misma que con él por dejar que sus palabras le afectasen de ese modo, se giró entre los brazos de Draco e intentó soltarse de su agarre para no sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo. Claro que no le iba a resultar fácil, porque él, al notarlo, intensificó la fuerza con la que la tenía prisionera entre sus brazos, y la tuvo así hasta que Hermione dejó de moverse. _

—_Ya puedes soltarme —pidió Hermione todavía en tensión._

—_¿No vas a irte? —preguntó Draco con un tono de voz frío, solo resquebrajado por un hilo de miedo que mantuvo a raya._

—_No, no voy a irme a ninguna parte —dijo Hermione sintiendo el aliento del chico contra su cuello—. Pero sigo enfadada contigo._

—_De acuerdo —concedió el slytherin sintiendo que una de las comisuras de sus labios se elevaba muy levemente._

_Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir una palabra en toda la noche pero cuando se despertaron a la mañana siguiente, Draco supo que Hermione ya no estaba enfadada con él, y eso le bastaba. _

El codazo que le dio Blaise sacó a Draco de sus pensamientos y recuerdos de todas aquellas noches que había pasado junto a esa gryffindor sabelotodo sin la cual ya no era capaz de dormir. Todo el mundo estaba recogiendo sus cosas y colgándose la mochila al hombro para salir del aula de las mazmorras donde daban clases.

Hermione caminaba entre las distintas mesas alargadas —las aulas de las clases de pociones no eran iguales a las que había donde se impartían otras asignaturas— en dirección a la puerta de la clase. El slytherin la siguió con los ojos y, aunque ella no le devolvió la mirada, no tenía duda de que ella lo sabía, porque antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta sonrió de medio lado con suavidad. Solo quedaban unas pocas horas para volver a verla aquella noche.

Una vez Hermione se hubo marchado, Draco se volvió hacia la mesa para recoger sus cosas y se dio cuenta de la forma en la que le miraba Zabini.

—¿Qué miras? —le espetó Draco a su amigo.

—Nada —sonrió Blaise—. Nada de nada.

—Pues entonces quita esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara si no quieres que te la borre de un puñetazo.

Draco y Blaise salieron del aula, en silencio, cuando Hermione estaba doblando la esquina. Cuando la clase de pociones era la última del día, todos los alumnos que no pertenecían a Slytherin solían seguir esa misma dirección para volver a la planta baja del castillo para tomar desde allí el camino a sus respectivas salas comunes, el Gran Comedor, la biblioteca o los terrenos; los alumnos de la casa de las serpientes giraban en dirección contraria ya que su Sala Común y sus habitaciones estaban en las mazmorras. Lo más probable era que Hermione fuese a la biblioteca, como siempre.

Pero Draco Malfoy se equivocaba al pensar que Hermione subiría a la biblioteca.

Nada más llegar al hall de la entrada, Hermione dirigió sus pasos hacia las grandes puertas del castillo. Hacía ya casi tres semanas que no iba a hacerle una visita a Hagrid. Solía verle en las comidas casi todos los días pero siempre era de lejos. Además, como ella no cursaba la única asignatura que él impartía en Hogwarts, ni siquiera podía disponer de esas horas para charlar con él. Así que el día anterior, cuando Hagrid la saludó con la mano a la hora de la cena desde la mesa de los profesores, decidió que aquella tarde le haría una visita en su cabaña.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la parte delantera de la cabaña y tocó a la puerta, no le contestó nadie. Extrañada, ya que normalmente a esa hora Hagrid siempre estaba tomando el té sentado en su sillón junto al fuego, volvió a tocar a la puerta, esta vez con más vehemencia.

—¡Hagrid! ¿Hagrid, estás en casa? ¡Hagrid!

—¡Hermione! ¡Aquí, Hermione! —escuchó a Hagrid a lo lejos.

—¿Hagrid? ¿Dónde estás? —gritó Hermione mientras daba varios pasos hacia atrás y miraba en derredor al no saber dónde estaba Hagrid.

—¡En la parte de atrás!

Hermione dio otros cuantos pasos más hacia atrás y rodeó la cabaña hasta la parte trasera de la misma, en el linde del Bosque Prohibido. Bajo la sombra de las hayas centenarias que cercaban el bosque, vio a Hagrid en cuclillas y lo que sin duda debía ser un animal tumbado en el suelo. Caminó con cautela y solo cuando estaba a un par de metros de ellos, identificó al animal. Era un dipen.

El dipen era una criatura mágica que Hermione solo había visto en los libros. La primera vez que vio la ilustración que venía junto a su descripción le recordó a un león. Pero a un león raro. Un león atigrado. No había estado muy desencaminada porque, en algún punto del pasado, un cruce entre un león y una tigresa dieron como resultado una especie desaparecida que hacía mucho tiempo evolucionó hasta convertirse en el dipen que hoy era. Su pelaje, corto, era de color tierra y estaba repleto de unas preciosas rayas de diferentes tonalidades de marrón. Una espesa melena le rodeaba la zona de la cabeza; ese pelo era el utilizado para elaborar las capas de invisibilidad. Era un animal muy poco frecuente en las zonas frías, por lo que le sorprendía ver uno en Hogwarts en pleno febrero, y era peligroso, muy peligroso. O eso decían.

—Dios mío, Hagrid, es... ¿es un dipen? —preguntó Hermione alarmada de que Hagrid estuviese tan despreocupadamente cerca del animal.

—Tranquila, Hermione, no pasa nada...

—¿Que no pasa nada? Podría arrancarte la cabeza de un mordisco, ¿y dices que no pasa nada? —replicó Hermione paralizada por el miedo— Y si eso podría hacerte a ti, imagina lo que me haría a mí. Me tragaría sin masticar.

—Está demasiado débil para atacar a nadie —dijo con voz suave Hagrid mientras le pasaba una pasa por el lomo al dipen—. Está enfermo, Hermione.

—¿Enfermo? ¿Cómo que enfermo? ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Hermione preocupada, dejando de caminar hacia atrás y sopesando la posibilidad de acercarse a ellos.

—No estoy seguro aun. Le he encontrado esta mañana. Me sorprendió ver uno por aquí, sin duda ha tenido que recorrer un largo camino, y más en ese estado. Rugía de forma muy débil y, cuando me vio, se desplomó en el suelo. Creo que quería asegurarse de que alguien pudiese hacer algo por él —se aventuró a suponer Hagrid sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza del dipen—. He consultado con un colega que también es cuidador de criaturas mágicas vía lechuza esta mañana pero tampoco parece saber qué le pasa.

—Pero... habrá algo que se pueda hacer, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione acercándose hacia ellos con pasos cortos pero seguros.

—No... No lo sé, Hermione. Llevo cuidándole todo el día y estoy haciendo todo lo posible por él pero también es viejo. No tiene la fortaleza de un dipen joven para aguantar enfermo mucho tiempo.

Con pasos cortos pero seguros, se fue acercando a donde estaba Hagrid y, cuando llegó a su lado, se arrodilló junto al dipen. El animal parecía que estaba sollozando. O quizá solo rugía de forma muy débil. Hermione le observó con una infinita pena embargándola. Era precioso, majestuoso, y estaba segura de que, en su momento, fue un animal imponente. Y ahora parecía tan indefenso. Alzó su mano, con cautela, y la acercó al dipen hasta posarla delicadamente sobre su cabeza. Cuando empezó a acariciarle, el dipen emitió un débil ronroneo.

—Le salvaremos, ¿verdad, Hagrid? Tenemos que salvarle.

Había que hacer algo. Tenía que hacer algo. Hermione empezó a repasar mentalmente, como una loca, todo lo que sabía sobre criaturas mágicas, enfermedades y formas de curarles. Sus conocimientos al respecto eran muy escasos. Sabía algo acerca de medimagia pero toda para ser aplicada en casos humanos. Tuvo que aprenderla antes de emprender la búsqueda de los horrocrux, por si acaso. Pero no tenía ni idea sobre dípenes ni sus enfermedades. No sabía cómo ayudarle.

Pero iba a hacerlo. Encontraría la forma de curarle, le salvaría. Había hecho cosas más difíciles. Hallar el modo de curar al dipen tenía que ser más sencillo que todo lo que había hecho los años anteriores, ¿no? Porque tenía que haber algo que pudiesen hacer. Porque no estaba dispuesta a ver morir a nadie más. No mientras ella pudiese evitarlo. No iba a permitirlo.

—Voy a prepararle algo para que coma y traerle un poco de agua. No tardo mucho, ¿te quedas tú con él? —preguntó Hagrid levantándose con dificultad del suelo.

—Sí, claro. Ve, no te preocupes.

La sombra del gigante desapareció en dirección a su cabaña donde pronto escuchó el ruido de varios cacharros chocar. Pero pronto se olvidó de Hagrid y sus ruidos para centrar su atención en el dipen que tenía a su lado. Hermione dobló las piernas hacia un lado y, al hacer esto, aprovechó para arrastrarse un poco hacia el dipen para tenerle un poco más cerca. Una vez estuvo acomodada, tomó con delicadeza la cabeza del animal y la colocó sobre su regazo. El dipen pareció ronronear tranquilo y Hermione volvió a acariciarle la cabeza con suavidad.

—Vas a ponerte bien —murmuró Hermione hundiendo sus dedos en el espeso pelaje del animal—. Hagrid y yo buscaremos la forma de curarte y pronto estarás bien otra vez. Te lo prometo.

Había bajado la barbilla hasta que ésta había quedado escondida entre el mismo pelaje que estaba acariciando con sus dedos. Le besó suavemente y, no supo por qué, la garganta comenzó a arderle al mismo tiempo que los ojos le escocían, probablemente por las lágrimas que empezaban a agolparse en ellos.

—Todo va a salir bien. Todo va a salir bien. No voy a dejar que te mueras, ¿vale? Tiene que haber alguna forma y la voy a encontrar. Lo prometo.

Y Hermione no rompía las promesas.

Se tragó las lágrimas al escuchar las pisadas de Hagrid acercarse a ellos y se enderezó levemente sin dejar de acariciar al animal en ningún momento. Tenía la sensación de que eso le calmaba, de que, de algún modo, le hacía sentir mejor. Al menos ya no parecía sollozar.

—Aquí lo traigo —anunció Hagrid con una palangana en cada mano, de las cuales no vio el contenido hasta que las posó en el suelo—. Habrá que darle de comer a la boca. No veas lo que me ha costado que antes comiese un poquito.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Hermione mirando la palangana de la comida.

—Claro. Adelante, adelante.

Lo primero que había que hacer era remangarse las mangas de la blusa. Una vez así, Hermione extendió el brazo hacia la palangana y tomó un poco de alimento con la mano. Con cuidado de que no se le cayese, la acercó a la boca del dipen. Dejó que oliese un poco la comida que le ofrecía y un sollozo no tardó en escucharse salir.

—Vamos, tienes que comer —habló Hermione como si lo hiciese a un niño pequeño mientras pegaba la comida al hocico del dipen.

Durante la hora y tres cuartos siguientes, y con paciencia infinita, Hermione consiguió que se comiese casi la mitad de la palangana. A trocitos pequeños, masticando con lentitud, teniendo que abrirle la boca, ayudándole a pasarlo con agua. Pero comió. Y ella no podía evitar sentirse muy satisfecha de semejante hazaña.

—Muy bien. Buen chico, buen chico —le felicitó Hermione antes de darle otro beso en su espesa melena.

—Buen trabajo, Hermione. Habrías sido muy buena en mi asignatura si hubieses seguido —apuntó Hagrid con cariño, la quería mucho, al igual que a Harry y a Ron.

—Creo que... Esto ha sido instinto, más bien —sonrió Hermione con dulzura.

—El instinto es la parte más importante de todas.

—No creía tenerlo la verdad —dijo la gryffindor con sinceridad—. ¿Tiene nombre?

—¿Nombre? No, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de pensar en uno —se excusó Hagrid, sabiendo que en realidad no lo había hecho porque poner nombre a un animal significaba vincularte emocionalmente con él, y ese dipen no parecía que fuese a sobrevivir.

—Tenemos que ponerle un nombre.

—Am... Hermione...

Pero no fue capaz de decirlo. Cuando Hagrid vio la cara de Hermione no tuvo el valor de decirle que no era buena idea ponerle un nombre al dipen porque no había esperanzas de que sobreviviese y eso solo lo haría todo más duro.

—Es la hora de la cena. Debes volver al castillo —dijo Hagrid con seguridad—. Y, no te preocupes, que yo me quedo con él.

Hermione se despidió del dipen y prometió que volvería al día siguiente. A Hagrid le hubiese gustado decirle que no volviese, que se olvidase del dipen y de toda aquella tarde. No era tonto por mucho que a veces lo pareciese ni tan despistado como todo el mundo creía que era solo por el hecho de llevarse mejor con los animales que con los humanos. Sabía que Hermione se estaba implicando de una forma que iba acabar saliéndose de las manos, sobre todo porque las esperanzas de que el dipen sobreviviese eran mínimas. Y no quería que esa niña sufriese más.

Pero Hermione ya estaba implicada. No pensaba permitir que muriese. No él también. Ya había visto demasiadas muertes para lo que le quedaba de vida. No estaba dispuesta a ver ninguna más. Porque quizá, si lograba salvar al dipen, conseguía salvar algo más, aunque aun no estaba segura de qué.

Entró en el castillo y atravesó el hall como una exhalación hacia las escaleras. El olor de la deliciosa cena que estaba siendo servida en el Gran Comedor llegó hasta sus fosas nasales y, aunque el estómago le rugió en respuesta, se apresuró a subir las escaleras. No había tiempo para cenas. Tenía que ir a la biblioteca.

Draco Malfoy, que llevaba buscando a Hermione con la mirada desde que se había sentado entre toda esa tropa de gryffindors ruidosos, la vio correr al otro lado de las puertas. Se preguntó a dónde iba y, lo que era más importante, de dónde venía.

Sabía que no había estado estudiando en la biblioteca. Con la excusa de buscar información para una redacción de Transformaciones, Draco fue a la biblioteca a media tarde. Había esperado verla allí, sentada en una mesa y rodeada de libros. Pero no estaba. Pensó que lo más seguro era que estuviese en su Sala Común ya que no estaba allí. Aunque, ahora que la veía pasar corriendo en dirección a las escaleras, no estaba tan seguro de eso.

Se lo preguntaría esa noche.

Las horas —un par nada más— se antojaron eternas para Draco. Llegó al lugar de siempre antes de la hora acordada y aguardó con impaciencia la llegada de Hermione. Pero no llegaba. Hacía veinte minutos que debería estar allí.

Al cabo de diez minutos más, unos pasos apresurados hicieron eco por el largo pasillo y fue entonces cuando vio a Hermione doblar la esquina. Su primer instinto fue querer besarla. Pero luego recordó que estaba enfadado por haberle hecho esperar.

—¿Dónde coño estabas metida, Granger? No me gusta que me hagan esperar.

Pero Hermione siguió acercándose a él hasta estar peligrosamente cerca de su cuerpo.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

La angustia en la voz de Hermione no dejó lugar ni a dudas ni a bromas ni a burlas.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Necesito tu ayuda —repitió Hermione, como para estar segura de que él lo había entendido—. Tú eres el mejor en pociones. Necesito que me ayudes a hacer unas pociones.

—¿Acaso no has acabado los deberes de Slughorn? —preguntó Draco con sorna, era típico de Hermione angustiarse hasta ese punto con los deberes.

—¡No! Cállate. Necesito tu ayuda —repitió de nuevo Hermione con voz alterada—. Eres el mejor en pociones y tienes que ayudarme. Porque Falú está enfermo y...

Draco llevó sus manos hasta los brazos de Hermione y hundió sus dedos en su carne por encima de la túnica para intentar calmarla.

—Hey, ya, ya. Cálmate. ¿Quién es Falú? ¿Quién está enfermo?

—Es un dipen. Y está enfermo. He encontrado un par de pociones que podrían ayudar a que se encuentre mejor. Una es para el dolor, que esa podría hacer yo, pero la otra es muy difícil y no estoy segura de que podría hacerla sin fallos. Necesito que la hagas. Necesito que me ayudes.

Hablaba de carrerilla, repitiendo todo, lo sabía, pero es que Draco no parecía dar muestra de entender lo que estaba pasando. Necesitaba que lo entendiese y la ayudase. Le necesitaba a él.

—Por favor —suplicó Hermione—. Por favor.

—Espera un momento, vamos a ver. ¿Me estás diciendo que el inútil del guardabosques ha metido un dipen en el colegio?

—Él no lo ha metido. Ha aparecido. Y está enfermo, ¿no me estás escuchando?

—¡Me da igual que esté enfermo! Por mí como si no tiene dientes. Esa criatura es un peligro —espetó Draco perdiendo la paciencia—. No se te ocurra volver a acercarte a él.

Hermione se pasó las manos, temblorosas, nerviosas, necesitadas, por el pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás, y apretó los ojos con ansiedad.

—Voy a ayudarle. Voy a encontrar la forma, contigo o sin ti —dijo Hermione con decisión pero, al final, dejó que la voz se le resquebrajase—. Solo que sin tu ayuda me va a costar más hacerlo.

No tenía ni idea de si ella era consciente del quiebre de su voz o del temblor de su labio inferior. ¿Lo haría a posta? ¿Sabría que eso le ponía difícil negarse a algo que ella le pidiese?

—Granger, no puedes ayudar a todos los bichos del mundo mágico —dijo Draco en un intento fallido de hacerla entrar en razón, casi como último recurso.

—Ya lo sé —murmuró ella con voz queda y dio un paso hacia adelante alzando la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos—. Pero a Falú podemos ayudarle nosotros. Por favor.

Lo último que dijo le desmontó y supo que Hermione había sido quien había ganado.

—Está bien —gruñó Draco malhumorado—. Vamos a las mazmorras.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada más, Hermione le envolvió con sus brazos y le besó, un beso suave y pequeño, mientras susurraba un gracias apenas audible. Cerró los ojos embargado por una sensación de vértigo que le quitó la respiración y sus manos recorrieron el camino que había hasta sus brazos, hundiendo sus dedos en ellos y apartándola antes de que hiciese algo de lo que se arrepintiese más tarde.

—Si, si —farfulló en el mismo tono—. Hagamos esas malditas pociones.

* * *

><p><em>¡Y hasta aquí llega el tercer capítulo! Sé que he tardado bastante en subirlo pero, aun así, espero que haya valido la pena :)<em>

_Veamos, creo que **hemos avanzado bastante** en este capítulo y hemos descubierto cosas interesantes. Hemos visto que Draco y Hermione han pasado de echar un polvo y cada uno por su lado a **dormir juntos** las noches que se ven. Ha habido **otro recuerdo**, de una noche relativamente reciente, y hemos averiguado lo que ha empujado a Hermione a escribir la carta y un par de cosas más que tendrán su aquél en capítulos próximos, además de una pequeña pelea entre ellos. Otro punto, y muy importante del capítulo, es la **introducción del dipen** (criatura mágica inventada por mí, no había ninguna que me convenciese y se me ocurrió sin más XD). Hermione se ha implicado de forma evidente con el animal y parece estar dispuesta a lo que sea para salvarle. Y, por último, vemos a Hermione acudir **en busca de ayuda** a donde Draco... ahí lo dejo caer :)_

_¿Qué os parecido el capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? ¡Quiero saber vuestra opinión! Decidme qué pensáis sobre el capítulo y la historia en general. ¿Creéis que Hermione tenía razón suficiente para escribir a Narcisa? ¿Ya os hacéis a la idea de lo que contiene? ¿Qué consecuencias creéis que tendrá? ¿Qué opinión tenéis sobre la reacción de Hermione respecto al dipen? ¿Algo que decir sobre la conversación/discusión final entre Draco y Hermione?_

_Y ahora me despido, y recordad, si dejáis un review aumentan vuestras posibilidades de que Draco os abrace muy fuerte para dormir._

_Un beso y un achuchón,_

_Rose._


	4. La plataforma de las causas perdidas

_¡Hoooola! Aquí vengo con el cuarto capítulo, como veréis esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar jajaja._

_Como siempre, lo primero que quiero hacer es agradecer a todas las que me habéis dejado un review en el capítulo anterior: **EmzF**, **Shiraze Tao**, **Kimi Alexa Infinity**, **Lunna-MalfoyBlack**, **Smithback**, **Uchiha Kikyo**, **Lui Nott**, **sailor mercuri o neptune**, **Artemisa1990**, **Lore Black Weasley**, **naina12** y **Mayito**. Os lo agradezco de corazón, vuestros reviews sirven de pago a mis musas para que me ayuden a escribir. Así que seguid haciéndolo :) _

_Nos vemos abajo, ¡ahora disfrutad!_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: La plataforma de las causas perdidas<strong>

A las seis en punto, Hermione ya estaba duchada y vestida. Salió del cuarto de baño en silencio y, andando de puntillas, se acercó a la puerta para abandonar la habitación. A esas horas aun no había nadie en la Sala Común y ni siquiera se escuchaba movimiento por las habitaciones. Aunque no le extrañaba. Si ella se había levantando tan temprano había sido para poder ir a ver un rato a Falú antes de ir a clase.

El Gran Comedor estaba vacío cuando bajó, así que desayunó tranquilamente. Se tomó un café bien cargado —aunque no le gustaba mucho, pero sino no había quien aguantase despierta con esa rutina de cuatro horas de sueño— y tres tostadas con mermelada de calabaza. Mientras terminaba de masticar el último trozo, cogió un par de pastelillos de crema, los envolvió en una servilleta y los metió en su mochila. A Falú le encantaban.

El sol empezaba a despuntar mientras bajaba la pequeña colina en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid. Hacía mucho frío. Se subió la bufanda hasta la nariz y aceleró sus pasos cuando vio la figura del gigante recortada en el paisaje.

—Buenos días —saludó Hermione con una sonrisa.

—¡Ah! Hola, Hermione. Buenos días —dijo Hagrid mirándola con cariño—. Falú está esperándote.

Cuando la mañana anterior apareció con dos frascos llenos de una poción azul oscuro y otra rosa anaranjada, Hagrid se sorprendió al escuchar que llamaba Falú al dipen, ya que el día anterior la había mandado al castillo antes de que pudiese ponerle un nombre. Evidentemente, su idea de que se olvidase del tema no iba a ser posible. Porque, no solamente había pasado toda la noche preparando unas pociones para ayudar a que el dipen se sintiese mejor, sino que le había puesto nombre. Se había convertido en algo personal.

Aunque no era como si no la entendiese. Últimamente, todo el mundo se aferraba a lo imposible con el único propósito de intentar recuperar la esperanza que se había perdido durante la guerra. Suponía que Hermione estaba haciendo lo mismo con el dipen. De lo que no tenía ni idea era de cómo se enfrentaría a ella cuando fuese imposible retrasar más lo inevitable.

—Hola, cara bonita —dijo Hermione acuclillándose ante el dipen y haciéndole mimos—. ¿Has dormido bien? Mira lo que te traigo.

Hagrid la vio sacar un par de pastelillos de crema de su bolso y sonrió melancólico, aquella chica era realmente detallista, siempre estaba en todo. El dipen, que ya respondía al nombre de Falú, alzó levemente la cabeza e hizo el amago de mover la cola, aunque estaba tan débil que apenas pudo levantarla del suelo. Hermione le dio de comer a la boca y siguió hablándole todo el rato como si él estuviese siguiendo la conversación. Y, a veces, parecía que lo hacía.

Y, mientras tanto, Hogwarts empezaba a despertar.

Lo único malo de que tu casa estuviese en las mazmorras del castillo era que la luz del sol no era algo que estuviese presente, ni en la Sala Común ni tampoco en las habitaciones, porque a través de las ventanas —las cuales no podían abrirse bajo ninguna circunstancia— lo único que se veía eran las profundidades del lago negro. No había rayos de sol que avisasen de que el día estaba comenzado y, por eso, la hora de levantarse siempre era algo que pillaba por sorpresa.

Aquélla había sido la primera de muchas noches que Draco Malfoy volvía a dormir en su dormitorio de colchas verdes y plateadas y cortinas de los mismos colores. Solo. Las últimas semanas había pasado todas las noches con Hermione en la Sala de los Menesteres y volvía a su cuarto al amanecer, con el tiempo justo para que nadie viese que no estaba en su cama al despertar y así poder prepararse para otro día de colegio.

Nadie estaba enterado de sus escapaditas nocturnas. Aunque estaba empezando a sospechar que Blaise sabía algo, últimamente no dejaba de mirarle con esa estúpida sonrisa que no hacía más que gritar _conozco tu secreto_, la misma que le daban ganas de quitarle a golpes cada vez que la ponía. Esperaba que, al menos, si era verdad que lo sabía no se lo hubiese contado a nadie, incluida Pansy —aun se le hacía raro verles juntos, pero parecían felices—.

Había sido raro dormir sin Hermione. Tampoco llevaban tanto tiempo durmiendo —en el sentido más estricto de la palabra— juntos pero aun así se había acostumbrado al calor que su cuerpo emanaba, a la forma en que enredaba sus piernas con las suyas entre sueños, a sus suspiros somnolientos. Podía dormir sin ella. Había podido dormir sin ella. Solo que no le gustaba hacerlo. No le gustaba en absoluto. Y la realidad del descubrimiento que había hecho esa noche no hizo más que dar voz a todas esas dudas que se había dedicado a acallar durante las últimas semanas.

Cuando llegó a la Sala Común, Blaise estaba dándole un beso de buenos días a Pansy mientras otros tantos alumnos salían de sus habitaciones para ir al Gran Comedor a desayunar como cada mañana. Fueron muchas las habladurías que hicieron de Pansy su novia oficial desde que la hubo invitado al baile de Navidad de cuarto curso hasta mediados del séptimo año, a pesar de que nunca se les vio en actitud cariñosa el uno con el otro. Pero a todo el mundo le parecía lo lógico, lo natural. Los dos pertenecían a dos de las más ricas y aristocráticas familias de sangrepuras del mundo mágico. Sus padres eran amigos desde su juventud y ellos eran amigos desde pequeños. Pero el único noviazgo que tuvieron se remonta a cuando tenían seis años, y no duró mucho.

Aunque mentiría si dijese que nunca hubo nada entre ellos. Tuvieron un rollo que no duró demasiado durante unas tres semanas en algún momento del verano de quinto a sexto curso. Él había estado sometido a mucha presión por todo lo que sabía que traería el nuevo curso y había necesitado alguien con quien desahogarse. Se liaban, él pagaba con ella todo lo que le atormentaba y ella escuchaba. Ella estuvo allí, y le quiso. Pero él no. Ni siquiera fue necesario decirse que había terminado. Un día, simplemente, dejaron de verse, y cuando regresaron al colegio volvieron a ser los mismos amigos de siempre. Sin preguntas, ni reproches.

A Draco no le sorprendió mucho cuando vio llegar a Blaise y Pansy juntos, de la mano, al andén nueve y tres cuartos, el 1 de septiembre para emprender su viaje a Hogwarts. Sabía que Blaise llevaba enamorado de ella —él no lo había reconocido nunca antes delante de nadie pero no hacía falta ser muy avispado para darse cuenta de la forma en que la miraba— desde quinto año, por lo menos. Y también supo, después, que ella también albergaba sentimientos hacia su amigo, sentimientos muy fuertes, solo que nunca se había permitido aceptarlos. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue ver la forma tan cariñosa en que Blaise la trataba, los ojos brillantes de Pansy al mirarle.

Al parecer, la guerra había cambiado a todos y la gente ya no quería perder más tiempo en cosas que no importaban con personas que si importaban.

Situado a la derecha de la pareja, los tres se dirigieron al Gran Comedor a desayunar. La mayoría de los alumnos ya se encontraban sentados a sus respectivas mesas, al igual que los profesores, y desayunaban tranquilamente todas las cosas ricas que los elfos habían preparado. Todos los profesores excepto uno. Draco se percató al instante de que Hagrid no estaba sentado en su sitio habitual, por lo que no le hizo falta buscar con la mirada a Hermione, porque sabía que no la iba a encontrar. Aunque igualmente lo hizo.

—¿Algo interesante en la mesa Gryffindor? —preguntó con un ligero deje de burla Blaise a su espalda.

—Nada —gruñó Draco—. Absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué no te metes un panecillo en la boca y te atragantas un rato?

—Joder, qué humor tienes esta mañana —dijo Blaise divertido con una media sonrisa.

—Blaise tiene razón —intervino Pansy en el mismo tono de _yo lo sé todo _que su novio—. ¿Mala noche? ¿A lo mejor?

—Sois perfectos el uno para el otro, de verdad. Igual de pesados los dos —volvió a gruñir Draco mientras sus dos amigos soltaron una pequeña carcajada.

Desayunaron abundantemente y sin prisas hasta que se oyó el ulular de las lechuzas que anunciaba la llegada del correo. Cientos de lechuzas entraron por la abertura que había en el techo y cruzaron todo el Gran Comedor hasta encontrar a los destinatarios de las cartas que sujetaban con el pico. Una lechuza negra y majestuosa sobrevoló la mesa de Gryffindor pero, al no encontrar la persona a la que debía entregar la carta, se dirigió hacia la única persona que reconoció en la estancia. Voló derecha hacia Draco y dejó caer la carta en sus manos cuando estuvo a la altura de su cabeza. Después desapareció junto al resto de las lechuzas por el mismo lugar por el que había aparecido.

Draco reconoció inmediatamente a la lechuza que le había hecho entrega de la carta como la lechuza de su madre. Una sonrisa cargada de emoción se dibujó en su cara y cogió la carta para abrirla con rapidez. Ese año su madre apenas le había escrito —su depresión le había impedido hasta coger un trozo de pergamino y una pluma—, por eso recibir una carta suya significaba tanto. Con la carta abierta, Draco empezó a leer ávidamente el contenido y la sonrisa que había en su cara empezó a transformarse en una mueca de enfado visceral. Estrujó la carta dentro de su mano hasta convertirla en una puño y luego la dejó sobre la mesa mientras se levantaba.

—¡Draco! —gritó Blaise al ver que empezaba a andar hacia la puerta.

—¡Draco! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Vuelve aquí! —gritó Pansy esta vez.

Los dos se miraron preocupados y Pansy cogió la carta que Draco había dejado encima de la mesa. Leer la carta de su amigo no estaba bien pero no era algo que le hubiese preocupado nunca, menos iba a hacerlo ahora. Sus ojos leyeron linea a linea lo que Narcisa Malfoy le había escrito a su hijo y, cuando terminó de leer, miró a Blaise entre preocupada y algo parecido a la ternura.

—Granger va a meterse en un lío —anunció Pansy mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Granger? —preguntó Blaise asombrado— ¿Por qué?

—La carta es para ella. Al parecer ella le escribió diciéndole que estaba preocupada por Draco, diciéndole que... Draco la necesitaba.

—No me jodas —exclamó Blaise sin dar crédito a lo que oía—. ¿Y qué ha contestado la señora Malfoy?

—Que su hijo es asunto suyo y que no se meta —suspiró Pansy intranquila—. Es un resumen.

Pansy se recargó sobre el cuerpo de su novio y éste le pasó un brazo por los hombros para apegarla a él antes de besarla en la cara. Se quedaron así un rato, en silencio, antes de decidir que era hora de levantarse e ir a clase. Al menos ahora tenían Adivinación.

No fue hasta tercera hora cuando coincidieron con Hermione en clase de Transfiguraciones. La misma hora a la que Draco volvió a aparecer.

Cuando entraron en el aula, Draco ya estaba sentado en la última fila, con una cara de cabreo tal que nadie se atrevía a respirar al pasar cerca de él. Blaise y Pansy se miraron, sabiendo que cuando Draco estaba así lo mejor era no presionarle, así que lo que hicieron fue sentarse en la mesa que estaba delante de la de su amigo. Pero la sorpresa llegó cuando al entrar Hermione en clase, Draco estiró el brazo, la agarró por la muñeca y la obligó a sentarse a su lado.

A Hermione este gesto le pilló totalmente desprevenida. En un momento iba camino de su asiento habitual en la segunda fila y, al otro, alguien la sentaba a su lado sin darle tiempo a reaccionar siquiera. Parpadeó intentando situarse y no tardó en ver a Draco sentado a su lado. Nunca habían estado juntos en público. Pero, juraría que, las miradas de entre sorpresa y desacuerdo que encontraba en sus compañeros, no eran comparables con la sensación que le provocaba la actitud de Draco.

Pudo divisar la cabellera rojiza de Ginny sentada junto al sitio que ella debía ocupar, en la segunda fila, su sitio de siempre, el que estaría ocupando en ese momento si Draco no hubiese tirado de ella. Los ojos de la pelirroja le hicieron más preguntas de las que era capaz de leer en ellos. Lo que si entendía era la premura que había en ellos, instándola a levantarse de ahí y volver con ella. Pero no podía.

Se había quedado paralizada. No era capaz de mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo, sus articulaciones parecían negarse en redondo a responder cualquier orden de su cerebro y hasta éste no parecía saber muy bien qué estaba ocurriendo. Su coordinación en ese momento se había reducido a menos veinticuatro y su cerebro parecía haberse desintegrado de un momento a otro.

Tardó varios segundos en procesar lo que acababa de pasar, las miradas curiosas y los murmullos envolventes. Parpadeó varias veces, casi como si su alma hubiese hecho un pequeño viaje durante el minuto anterior a otro tiempo, a otro mundo, y acabase de volver y no entendiese qué era lo que estaba pasando. Desvió su mirada a su izquierda y observó a Draco, concentrado en la tapa del libro que tenía ante él y los nudillos casi blancos.

Estaba debatiéndose entre preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba y levantarse para ir a sentarse a su asiento, cuando la profesora Agripina Vercelli, la sucesora de la profesora McGonagall en la asignatura de Transfiguraciones, entró en clase. Todo el mundo guardó silencio y la profesora Vercelli comenzó a dar la clase tras dar unos escuetos buenos días.

La respiración de Draco era áspera y fuerte. Su expresión cortante. Pasaba las hojas del libro de Transfiguraciones, de una en una, con una rabia calmada que le heló la sangre. El corazón de Hermione latía muy rápido, presa de los nervios que le carcomían el estómago. No sabía qué estaba pasando pero la expresión de Draco no la tranquilizaba.

—Draco —le llamó en un susurro para que nadie más le oyera—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

El silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. No entendía nada. ¿Para qué la agarraba del brazo y la sentaba a la misma mesa que él si no pensaba dirigirle la palabra? ¿Qué sentido tenía aquello? No tenía ni idea.

—¿A qué ha venido esto? —preguntó, de nuevo, en un susurro Hermione— ¿Qué pasa, Draco?

Draco giró la cabeza levemente y la mirada que le dedicó a Hermione estuvo cargada de un desprecio y rabia tales que la gryffindor sintió que le daba vueltas la cabeza.

—Draco, no sé qué...

—La próxima vez que quieras ayudar a alguien —la interrumpió Draco enfadado en un tono de voz demasiado alto para ser un susurro, al principio sin mirarle, luego perforándola con sus ojos grises encendidos— montas uno de tus estúpidos clubs para salvar bichos moribundos. Pero, a mí, me dejas en paz.

—¿Qué...? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Hermione sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, sin entender, aun.

—Escribiste a mi madre —concluyó Draco elevando la voz—. Eres una bocazas.

La profesora Vercelli había detenido su explicación y toda la clase parecía centrar su atención en los alumnos sentados en la última fila. Todo el mundo sabía que nunca habían sido amigos, precisamente, más bien todo todo lo contrario. La enemistad y antipatía entre ellos dos era palpable desde segundo curso. Durante mucho tiempo su relación había estado basada en los insultos y el desprecio —y un puñetazo, aunque nadie sabía eso—. Ahora parecía que se habían limitado a ignorarse, a fingir que el otro no existía o, al menos, a coexistir pacíficamente. Por eso había sido tan sorprendente ver que Malfoy sentaba a Hermione a su lado. Escucharles discutir no podía hacer otra cosa más que despertar expectación.

—Señor Malfoy, señorita Granger —la voz grave de la profesora reclamó la atención de los susodichos—. Si les estoy molestando, puedo callarme. Quizá esté interrumpiendo su conversación al intentar dar clase.

—Lo... Lo lamento, profesora —se excusó Hermione con voz temblorosa.

Con mirada severa, la profesora Vercelli retomó su explicación en el punto en el que la había dejado. El corazón de Hermione continuaba latiendo a mucha velocidad. Nunca le habían llamado la atención en clase, aunque no era ése el motivo. Draco había descubierto que había escrito a Narcisa. Pero... Ella no lo hizo para hacerle daño, ni para meterle en problemas. Lo único que quería era que la señora Malfoy despertase del letargo en el que estaba inmersa e hiciese caso a su hijo, porque la atención que ahora le estaba dando no era suficiente.

—Lo hice por ti —susurró Hermione inclinándose hacia él.

—Mira, ¡déjame en paz! ¡Que te den! —gritó Draco sintiendo la cólera embargarle.

Toda la clase se giró hacia ellos, estupefactos. La profesora interrumpió su discurso.

—Señores —anunció—, si lo que desean es batirse en duelo, les sugiero que salgan a los terrenos. Allí tendrán espacio más que suficiente. Salgan de clase.

Sin darles opción a réplica, la profesora Vercelli se dio media vuelta para escribir algo en la pequeña pizarra y reanudó su discurso cuando medio minuto después oyó que cerraban la puerta. Todos los alumnos se miraron sin saber exactamente cómo deberían sentirse ante lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Para qué coño te metes? —preguntó Draco con un grito después de cerrar la puerta de la clase.

Hermione se había alejado algo de la clase para evitar discutir en mitad del pasillo, aunque con los gritos que estaba pegando Draco dudaba de que alguien en el castillo no les estuviese oyendo. Sentía como si una opresión muy fuerte le aplastase el pecho y le impidiese respirar.

—¡Solo quería ayudarte! —exclamó Hermione consternada.

—¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para tomar esa decisión?

Sin pretenderlo, Draco acababa de formular la pregunta en la que ninguno de los dos había querido pensar en las últimas semanas. No habían querido pensar en la pregunta pero, mucho menos, en la respuesta.

—Yo... —balbuceó Hermione con sus ojos miel muy abiertos, sin saber qué responder.

—No eres ni mi novia ni mi amiga —le cortó Draco—. Tú y yo solo hemos echado cuatro polvos. ¿Crees que eso te da derecho a algo? No te da derecho a nada. Y, menos, a decidir por mí. ¿Te queda claro, Granger? No vuelvas a meterte en mi vida.

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo, una mano extraña y poderosa parecía haberlo tomado y ahora lo estaba estrujando con tanta fuerza que el dolor se extendía hasta las últimas articulaciones de su cuerpo, y, cuando pareció recuperarse del golpe, volvió a latir con tanta violencia que le cortó la respiración. Cada palabra pronunciada por Draco fue como una bofetada. No, ni siquiera una bofetada, eso sería demasiado poco. Fue como si cada una de las palabras hubiese sido seguida por el golpe de una de las ramas del sauce boxeador, furioso, una detrás de otra. Sin piedad. Sin tener tiempo de recuperarte entre uno y otro. El dolor se sintió casi físico.

Lo único que ella había querido al enviar esa carta había sido ayudarle. Durante aquellas semanas en las que habían pasado la noche juntos y habían hablado, se dio cuenta de que una de las cosas que más preocupaba a Draco era todo lo que concernía a su madre. Sus conversaciones habían dejado en evidencia que era a su madre a quien más unido había estado siempre. Su padre nunca había sido un verdadero padre para él, solo alguien que le había inculcado los valores que se suponía debían ser la parte más importante de su ser como mago. Su madre, en cambio, había sido algo distinto.

Su madre había sido para Malfoy la única persona que de verdad había estado para él en todo momento. La única que había arriesgado todo, hasta su vida —mintió a Voldemort para así poder volver a Hogwarts a por Draco—, por él. Aun le era fácil recordar cómo Draco, cuando Voldemort anunció que Harry había muerto y que era el momento de que se uniesen a sus filas, no se movió hasta que escuchó a su madre suplicar que fuese hacia ellos.

Por eso, para él, había sido más doloroso aun esa muralla que su madre había construido a su alrededor con la intención, no solo de no salir, sino de no dejar que nadie entrase.

Ella solo había querido ayudar, precisamente, porque sabía lo que su madre significaba para él. Y ahora... Sus palabras aun retumbaban en su cabeza, hacían eco, el desprecio y la rabia, casi el odio, habían sido absorbidos por su piel y se habían adherido a cada célula de su cuerpo, volviendo el dolor lacerante.

—Muy bien —la voz de Hermione nunca había sonado tan triste ni tan derrotada—. Así mucho mejor. Tranquilo, la próxima vez ya no me equivoco.

Con los ojos tristes y con la sensación de que le acababan de pegar una paliza, Hermione empezó a arrastrar sus pies por el pasillo. Casi le costaba moverse. Se concentró en andar. Tenía que salir de allí. Pronto. Ya. Con un esfuerzo titánico movió un pie y, luego, el otro. Repitió la hazaña, una vez, y otra, y otra, hasta que se encontró cerca del recodó del pasillo.

—¡Genial! —gritó Draco mientras se alejaba.

La voz de Draco sonó rasgada desde el final del pasillo y, si Hermione se hubiese girado a mirarle, hubiese visto que sus ojos grises brillaban por unas lágrimas que se negaban a salir de donde se encontraban. Pero no lo hizo. No se giró y, por eso, no vio ni sus ojos ni su rostro desencajado antes de que él mismo dirigiese sus pasos en dirección opuesta para alejarse de allí.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hasta aquí el capítulo cuatro! Ahora no he tardado tanto como la otra vez :)<em>

_Creo que ha sido un **capítulo... interesante y lleno de acción**. Hermione sigue con el propósito de curar a Falú, necesita salvarle como algo personal. Draco duerme solo por primera vez en semanas y vemos el tipo de relación de amistad que tiene con Blaise y Pansy. Descubrimos qué escribió Hermione en la carta a Narcisa Malfoy y la respuesta de ésta... ¡y la reacción de Draco! Han tenido una discusión muy fuerte en la que Draco ha vuelto a encerrarse en sí mismo y ha dejado a Hermione para el arrastre._

_¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué creéis que va a pasar? ¿Qué consecuencias creéis que tendrá la pelea que han tenido Draco y Hermione?_

_Pensad en ello y hacedme saber vuestra opinión a través de un **review**, porque además, recordad, que eso aumenta las posibilidades de que Draco te busque con la mirada ansioso._

_Un beso y un achuchón,_

_Rose._


	5. La bondad de Hermione

_¡Hooola! Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo de **Veinte segundos** que espero que os guste. _

_Antes de dejaros leer, quiero dar las gracias a: **Laura**, **sailor mercuri o neptune**, **Lunna-MalfoyBlack**, **Ana**, **Lore Black Weasley**, **Lui Nott**, **Caroone**, **dashamalfoy**, **MaLiGnA BlAcK**, **Emma Felton**, **Astorya**, **lizze213**, **EmzF**, **KissFacinelli**, **mimi-mimi994m** y **Smithback**. Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews, me hacen mucha ilusión y no sabéis cuánto ayudan para seguir escribiendo. ¡Y hemos llegado a los 50 reviews! _

_Ahora, a leer, y nos vemos abajo._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer, pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: La bondad de Hermione<strong>

Hermione no estaba en la biblioteca. No estaba ni en la biblioteca, ni en el Gran Comedor, ni en la Sala Común, ni tampoco en los terrenos, fuera del castillo. Nadie sabía dónde estaba, nadie la había visto, nadie nada. Parecía que se había abierto una brecha en el suelo y que la tierra se la había tragado.

Con los dedos ágiles, Ginny se peinó su larga melena pelirroja y miró en derredor una vez más. Era imposible que hubiese desaparecido, solo se escondía muy bien. Quizá, simplemente, no quería ser encontrada. Suspiró largamente y, con este pensamiento, dirigió sus pasos hacia su habitación. Necesitaba una buena ducha de agua caliente. Eso siempre la ayudaba a sentirse reconfortada.

—_Memento mori_ —dijo Ginny al llegar al cuadro de la Dama Gorda cuando ésta le pidió la contraseña a la hora de entrar en la torre.

La Dama Gorda hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y el cuadro se abrió revelando la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor. Ginny entró en la Sala Común y anduvo derecha hasta las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones. Las subió con paso lento y decidido hasta llegar a la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo curso. Cuando la abrió, vio a Hermione tumbada en su cama, boca arriba, con los ojos bien abiertos clavados en el techo.

—¡Hey! ¡Pero si estás aquí!

Hermione abrió los ojos al escuchar la exclamación de su amiga. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que alguien había abierto la puerta. El grito de Ginny la había sobresaltado. Tomó una bocanada de aire y, por inercia, se apoyó en sus antebrazos con el fin de quedar semi-incorporada.

—Sí, estoy aquí —confirmó Hermione—. ¿Me estabas buscando?

—¡Por todas partes! —exclamó Ginny alzando los brazos para remarcar sus palabras.

—Pues estoy aquí desde... He estado aquí todo el rato.

Hermione dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada. Sus ojos volvieron a concentrarse en el mismo punto del techo. Era difícil saber qué era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Aunque la pelirroja ya intuía con qué tenía que ver. Con un suspiro, Ginny se acercó al lado de la cama de Hermione que no estaba ocupado y se sentó en el borde, dándole la espalda a la castaña. Se quitó los zapatos.

Antes de que Hermione tuviese tiempo incluso de parpadear, el cuerpo de Ginny estaba tendido junto al suyo. La pelirroja también clavó su mirada en el techo de la habitación y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Permanecieron un rato en silencio, las dos en la misma posición, sin moverse, sin mirarse.

—Estaba preocupada —dijo finalmente Ginny.

El silencio fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta de Hermione. Notó que su cuerpo se había tensado y giró su cara, apoyando su mejilla en la almohada, para poder mirarla. El rostro de su amiga estaba contraído y el gesto de sus labios le revelaba que sentía ganas de llorar. Pero no lo haría. Sabía que su amiga no lloraba. No desde la guerra. No podía llorar. Había acumulado tanta tristeza en su interior que no tenía ni lágrimas.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Hermione? —preguntó Ginny con voz suave pero firme y, al ver que la respuesta no llegaba, continuó hablando— Hermione, ¿qué ha pasado en clase de Transfiguraciones entre Malfoy y tú?

—Nada. Solo hemos discutido —respondió Hermione escuetamente.

—Hasta ahí ya había llegado. Toda la clase se ha dado cuenta de que os estabais peleando. Los gritos de Malfoy se han oído hasta en los invernaderos.

—¿Se... se ha escuchado la conversación?

—No, eso no. Pero ha quedado claro que no era precisamente una conversación amistosa. ¿Qué diablos pasa entre vosotros dos, Hermione?

Otro silencio, estaba vez mucho más tenso que el anterior, inundó la habitación.

—Nos acostamos —soltó Hermione, igual que una bomba.

Por un momento, Ginny creyó que había escuchado mal. Rodó levemente en la cama hasta quedar de medio lado y apoyó su cuerpo en su antebrazo para poder estar un poco incorporada. El susto que se le había metido en el cuerpo le hacía imposible estar tumbada como si nada. Como Hermione.

—¿Qué?

—Drac... Malfoy y yo nos acostamos. Llevamos acostándonos unos meses.

No, no había escuchado mal. Había escuchado precisamente lo que creía que había escuchado desde el primer momento. Por Merlin. Malfoy y Hermione se acostaban. No había sido una noche tonta o de borrachera, ni nada parecido. Se habían acostado una vez y habían vuelto a hacerlo muchas más. Durante varios meses. Se mordió la lengua con fuerza, sabía que sino diría algo fuera de lugar, algo de lo que había altas probabilidades se arrepintiese más tarde.

—¿Ginny? —preguntó Hermione intentando llamar su atención.

—Dame un momento, aun estoy procesando la información.

Con un profundo y fuerte suspiro, Ginny se dejó caer sobre la almohada otra vez. Hermione siguió los movimientos de su amiga y se sorprendió de sobre manera al comprobar que no le había pegado esos gritos que tanto había esperado escuchar cuando le contase su secreto. Y sabía que Ginny tendría razones, muy buenas para hacerlo. Para empezar, era de Draco Malfoy de quien estaban hablando. Solo que ya no creía que pudiesen volver a hablar de la misma persona nunca más. Porque ella ya no le veía como lo hacía antes.

—¿Cómo empezó todo? —quiso saber Ginny una vez se hubo recuperado de la impresión.

—Ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo fue —explicó Hermione con la voz titilante—. Hablamos, una vez, en la biblioteca. Él estaba... No estaba bien, y yo me acerqué. Hablamos, yo más que él, claro. Y tampoco es que la charla fuese demasiado bien, o demasiado larga. Cuando me fui, no sé por qué, se me ocurrió una tontería. Se me ocurrió decirle que si alguna vez necesitaba algo, si necesitaba hablar con alguien, esas cosas, silbase. Todavía no me había ido y ya había silbado. No pasó nada. Solo nos quedamos sentados, el uno junto al otro, callados, nada más.

A estas alturas de la historia, Ginny la habría interrumpido ya dos veces. Pero podía ver lo mucho que a Hermione le estaba costando contar todo aquello. Si interfería o, peor aun, si se le ocurría reírse de algo —como lo de silbar, por ejemplo—, no seguiría. Así que volvió a girarse hasta quedar de lado, apoyó su cabeza en la palma de su mano y escuchó con atención lo que su amiga le contaba.

—Un par de semanas después, escuché otro silbido cuando estaba de camino a la biblioteca. Antes de que me diese cuenta, una mano me había agarrado y metido en el baño. Era él. Al principio nos quedamos así, de pie, mirándonos, sin decir nada... Fue de lo más raro. Quiero decir que, en cualquier otra circunstancia, le habría pegado un bofetón. O, puede que eso no, pero le habría apartado. O gritado y luego marchado de allí. Pero no hice nada de eso. Solo me quedé ahí. Sin hacer ni decir nada. Sentí... algo. Como una conexión, no sé cómo explicarlo. Como si, de repente, una cuerda invisible me rodease y, después de hacer el nudo, la cuerda le rodease a él. Luego me besó.

La voz de Hermione sonaba quebrada, como cuando un vaso está rasgado y le falta solo una fracción de segundo para romperse en mil pedazos, derramando todo su contenido.

—Los silbidos se sucedieron durante los días siguientes. Y un día pasamos de los baños a la Sala de los Menesteres. Y eso es todo —concluyó Hermione con un largo suspiro.

—Por Merlin, Hermione —murmuró Ginny segundos después.

—Lo sé.

Un silencio, completamente distinto a todos los que lo habían precedido, envolvió a las dos chicas. El aire parecía estar cargado de una profunda tristeza que parecía emanar directamente de Hermione. De sus ojos, de sus labios, de su piel, de toda ella.

—No es por el sexo. ¿Sabes? No es solo por el sexo —repitió Hermione con la mirada de nuevo perdida en la blancura del techo—. Es por el momento que viene después. Justo después. El mundo se para. Literalmente, el mundo deja de girar. Y me siento... a salvo. Me siento bien, como si en realidad fuese capaz de vivir con todas las cosas horribles por las que hemos pasado. Es... algo parecido a la esperanza, ¿sabes? Por eso no pude parar. No pude parar entonces, y no puedo parar ahora. No quiero hacerlo. No estoy preparada. Y... no sé si lo estaré alguna vez.

Y la magnitud del significado que escondía aquella última frase le hizo sentir un miedo hasta entonces desconocido. Era algo mucho más grande que el miedo. Estaba aterrorizada. Porque lo que sentía por Draco Malfoy era algo que iba mucho más allá del sexo, algo que iba mucho más allá del consuelo que les había juntado en un primer momento, algo que iba mucho, pero mucho más allá, de lo que la razón podía explicar. Porque cuando estaban juntos —y también cuando no lo estaban, siempre—, Hermione se daba cuenta de que lo único que le importaba era estar con él, él.

Por eso, cuando la pelea había terminado y se estaba alejando por el pasillo, Hermione se dio cuenta de algo aterrador. ¿Volverían a verse después de lo que había pasado aquella mañana? La discusión había sido muy fuerte, muy dura, se habían dicho cosas —él las había dicho todas, en realidad— horribles e hirientes. Era imposible fingir que no había pasado nada. No podían ir esa noche a la Sala de los Menesteres y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Porque sí había ocurrido algo.

—A él le gusta dormir sobre mí. Me aplasta y casi no puedo respirar. Pero me encanta dormir así. Él... hace un ruido, cuando duerme, como una especie de suspiro muy, muy profundo, y más raro, siempre que mete su nariz entre mi pelo. Y, hay un punto, en su muñeca, que cuando lo acaricio, haciendo pequeños círculos, le hace estremecer, puedo sentir su piel erizarse contra mi espalda, esté él despierto o dormido.

Puede que Hermione no se hubiese dado cuenta pero, mientras estaba contando todas esas cosas sobre Malfoy, sus labios involuntariamente se curvaron hacia arriba en una dulce y tímida sonrisa. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo —no por la película de lágrimas que tenía sobre ellos— que no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Parecía... Era lo más cerca de la felicidad que Ginny la había visto nunca. Algo así no podía ser malo, ¿no?

—Di algo —pidió Hermione al cabo de varios minutos de absoluto silencio sin despegar la mirada del techo—. ¿Crees... crees que soy débil, patética y necesitada?

—No —negó Ginny inmediatamente, seria—. No creo que lo seas. Para nada.

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

—No... No lo sé, Hermione. No tengo ni idea.

Tanto Hermione como Ginny volvieron a clavar sus ojos en el techo envueltas por un nuevo silencio, esta vez más tranquilo que el anterior. Al cabo de un rato, aun con todas las emociones por fin, no descubiertas, sino reconocidas, Hermione sintió unos dedos buscar su mano. Ginny apretó con fuerza la mano de su amiga y, acto seguido, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—Gracias. Por no juzgarme —dijo Hermione presa de una emoción de calma y alivio que la inundó por completo.

Los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana se iban haciendo más débiles a medida que avanzaban las horas del sol. Las nubes grisáceas se dedicaban a juguetear, moviéndose de un lado a otro, ocultando y mostrando el sol cada pocos minutos, creando las más extrañas sombras proyectadas sobre el castillo y los terrenos. La luz se fue haciendo cada vez más y más suave dando paso a una oscuridad que empezó a envolverlo todo.

Hacia las ocho de la tarde, Hermione y Ginny atravesaron las puertas del Gran Comedor donde un grupo bastante numeroso de alumnos ya estaba cenando. El menú de aquella noche era verduras al vapor, pastel de carne y patatas asadas. Todos comían a dos carrillos, con apetito, mientras charlaban unos con otros. Las dos chicas se dirigieron con paso resuelto a la mesa de Gryffindor. De repente, de un momento a otro, todos los ojos parecieron volverse hacia ellas, o más bien hacia Hermione. Al parecer la noticia de su discusión con Draco Malfoy en clase de Transfiguraciones se había extendido como la pólvora; debería haberlo supuesto.

Con un suspiro contenido, Hermione recorrió el espacio que la separaba del lugar en la mesa en la que Ginny y ella se iban a sentar. Sus compañeros estaban solo a un par de metros de distancia pero la verdad era que no le apetecía nada cenar en su compañía. Sabía que si se sentaba con ellos, en uno u otro momento, acabarían preguntándole qué era lo que había pasado entre Malfoy y ella, y un interrogatorio era lo último que quería. Eso y que Draco continuase perforando su nuca con sus ojos grises. Podía sentir sus ojos clavados sobre ella y tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para no girarse hacia él.

Pero a Draco Malfoy le dio igual que ella no le mirase. Porque él, pese a todo, no apartó la mirada de Hermione, incluso después de darse cuenta de que muchos de sus compañeros le observaban. Aun así, él siguió mirándola, no despegó su vista de su enmarañada melena. No podía dejar de reproducir en su cabeza la bronca que había tenido esa mañana con Hermione. Cuando recibió la carta, se enfureció muchísimo. Hermione se había puesto en contacto con su madre y eso para él había sido una invasión de la intimidad que sobrepasaba todos los límites —al menos los suyos—. Su reacción había sido gritarla, decirle cosas horribles, herirla todo lo posible. Y lo había hecho. No había sabido cuánto hasta que sintió su propio dolor latirle en el pecho al verla entrar en el Gran Comedor.

Desde que Hermione hubo torcido el recodo del pasillo donde estaba el aula donde se impartía Transfiguraciones, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Al principio, solo estaba cabreado, mucho, muchísimo. Hermione había traspasado los límites y se había adentrado en un terreno vedado. Pero, cuando el cabreo se le pasó, porque los cabreos siempre se pasan, un sentimiento de angustia y un pánico desconocido a haber sido él quien en realidad hubiese traspasado los límites le inundaron por dentro. La posibilidad de haberla jodido de verdad, de no poder arreglarlo, de haberla perdido, le hizo pensar que quizá, solo quizá, esa invasión del espacio no había sido algo tan horrible como le había parecido en un primer momento, quizá no había sido otra cosa que una muestra de que él le importaba, quizá había sido justo lo que necesitaba.

En mitad de los postres, Draco vio a Hermione levantarse y despedirse de la pelirroja que estaba sentada a su lado. La siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la gran puerta de madera. Sabía que le había hecho mucho daño, no es que hiciese falta ser muy espabilado para darse cuenta. Se había pasado, lo admitía, pero ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Hablar con ella? ¿Explicarle la situación? ¿Pedirle perdón? El único fallo del plan era que él no hacía esas cosas; no sabía.

Dos horas y media después, estaba saliendo del aula de pociones con dos frascos llenos hasta arriba de unos líquidos azul oscuro y rosa anaranjado y la mandíbula contraída por la tensión. El aire frío de la noche le azotó la cara, obligándole a entrecerrar los ojos, y pudo sentir su pelo desordenarse. Apresuró sus pasos envuelto en su capa con cuidado de que no se le cayesen las pociones al suelo y hacer aun más el ridículo. Maldijo para sí mismo y vislumbró un foco de luz cerca de la cabaña del semigigante.

Ralentizó sus pasos, como si de ese modo fuese hacer que la distancia que le separaba de Hermione se hiciese mayor. Se detuvo a unos pocos metros de la pequeña hoguera alrededor de la cual la gryffindor había establecido su campamento. Estaba sentada sobre un tronco hueco y el dipen —el primero que él veía en su vida— se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Hermione con su mano sobre la cabeza del animal; Draco había estado tan absorto en la criatura que ni se había dado cuenta de que la chica se había percatado de su presencia. Parpadeando repetidamente, el slytherin subió la mirada hasta encontrar los ojos de Hermione.

—He traído un par de pociones. Para el dolor —dijo Draco de forma escueta e impersonal alzando los frascos con las pociones para que los viese, bajo la atenta mirada de la castaña.

—Vale, gracias —contestó Hermione distante—. Puedes dejarlas ahí. Ahora ya puedes irte.

Lanzando un bufido para el cuello de su camisa, Draco se acercó un poco más a donde estaba Hermione y dejó las pociones sobre el tronco. Pero no se fue después de haberlas dejado. Se quedó ahí, de pie, sin decir nada, mirándola fijamente. Los ojos insistentes del rubio erizaron la piel de la nuca de Hermione. Odiaba no poder controlar todas aquellas sensaciones físicas que le provocaba.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Hermione otra vez, esta vez alzando la cara para poder mirarle a los ojos.

—No sé, es que... Llevamos todo el día cabreados. Habrá que hacer las paces, digo yo —explicó Draco metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y encogiéndose levemente de hombros— Que igual antes me he pasado un poco.

La aparente indiferencia con la que Malfoy habló era solo eso, aparente. Eso era lo más parecido a una disculpa que había dicho en su vida. Pero eso a Hermione no le valía, no era suficiente. Quizá por eso aquellas palabras la habían enfadado.

—¿Un poco? ¿Que igual te has pasado un poco? —repitió Hermione hastiada y apartando la mirada de él, mirando a Falú— No, mira, ¿sabes qué? Me da igual, Malfoy. Solo quiero que te vayas. Déjame.

—¿Qué te da igual? —quiso saber Draco preso de una angustia por saber la respuesta que le arrebató hasta el aire.

—Lo que digas. Lo que hagas —respondió Hermione sabiendo mentira lo que decía según iba saliendo de su boca, pero algo tenía que decir para protegerse—. Me da igual. Al fin y al cabo, no soy ni tu novia ni tu amiga, ¿no? No tienes que explicarme nada, ni traerme pociones para uno de mis bichos moribundos, ni quedarte aquí. Me da igual. Mejor así.

Las palabras de Hermione se sintieron como dagas. La había jodido pero bien. Y a ella le daba igual. Le daba igual... No. No podía darle igual. Si ella había mandado esa carta a su madre había sido porque él le importaba, y si le importaba significaba que no le daba igual. Y, aunque la hubiese fastidiado, sabía que a nadie le deja de importar alguien en menos de veinticuatro horas. Así que tendría que hacer un esfuerzo.

—Oye, mira, escúchame —pidió Draco extendiendo su brazo y cogiendo a Hermione por la barbilla, girándola para que le mirase cuando le hablaba—. Sé que si le escribiste a mi madre no fue para joderme, sino para ayudarme, porque te importo. No tendría que haberte gritado. Ni siquiera estaba pensando lo que decía. Yo... lo siento.

Hermione le miraba con sus grandes ojos color miel. El corazón le había empezado a latir con fuerza desde el momento en el que Draco la tomó por la barbilla y se encontró con esos ojos grises que provocaban que se deshiciese por dentro. Aunque no hubo comparación posible con lo que sintió al escuchar lo que el chico le decía. Le estaba pidiendo perdón, había dicho que lo sentía, y eso era algo que Draco Malfoy no solía decir a menudo.

Sintiendo su corazón golpear contra su pecho furioso, Hermione apartó la mirada. Las manos del slytherin cayeron a un lado de su cuerpo de forma seca. Draco no tardó ni dos segundos en alzar una de sus manos y restregarla por la cara, nervioso y exasperado. Las cosas no estaban resultando como él había esperado. Aunque, la verdad, todo sea dicho, tampoco sabía qué era lo que había esperado que pasase. Hermione se inclinó hacia Falú nerviosa, tratando de ganar tiempo hasta que Malfoy se marchase de una vez. Pero éste no parecía querer irse.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —preguntó Draco con los labios apretados, fruto evidente de la desazón que sentía.

Lo único que hizo Hermione fue negar con la cabeza mientras acariciaba a Falú, el cual ronroneaba en respuesta a las caricias de la gryffindor. Permaneció en absoluto silencio mientras Draco se cruzaba de brazos, sin tener ni idea de qué decir o hacer para que Hermione respondiese.

—¿Es que no vas a volver a hablarme?

También esta vez Hermione negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Deslizó sus dedos por la cabeza de Falú hasta dejarlos detrás de sus orejas y las rascó con ternura mientras su corazón seguía latiendo a mil por hora, nerviosa por la cercanía de Draco.

—¿Que no? —insistió el slytherin inclinándose hacia Hermione y extendiendo su mano para intentar tomar una de las suyas— Hermione...

En cuanto el nombre de la chica salió de sus labios y su mano estuvo a solo un centímetro de distancia de su piel, Falú irguió la cabeza y emitió un rugido enfurruñado al ver a Draco tan cerca de Hermione. El rubio dio un paso hacia atrás como acto reflejo.

—Creo que no le caigo muy bien —sonrió Draco de medio lado en un intento de hacer sonreír a la gryffindor.

Pero no lo consiguió porque Hermione no hizo ni el amago de curvar las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba.

—Creo que ésta va a ser una noche muy larga —murmuró el rubio en voz baja.

Y, entonces, Draco Malfoy recordó una conversación sucedida hacía ya muchas noches y cayó en la cuenta de algo importante.

—Creo en la bondad de Hermione.

Esta frase, el significado que ésta tenía, cayó sobre Hermione como una auténtica catarata de agua. Recordaba perfectamente aquella noche. Había sido la noche en la que Draco le habló sobre que su madre iba a mudarse a Francia, había sido la noche que había decidido enviarle una carta a Narcisa Malfoy —la misma que le había metido en ese lío—, había sido la noche en la que ella había dicho en qué creía. Y él se había acordado.

—Que se acercó a mí y se quedó conmigo cuando todos los demás corrieron en dirección contraria —añadió Draco sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

Una emoción desconocida, distinta a todo lo que había sentido hasta ese momento cuando estaba con Draco, se apoderó de ella, cegándola por completo, volviéndola sorda y muda. Le privó de todos sus sentidos y, al mismo tiempo, la dejó más lúcida de lo que Hermione recordaba haber estado en mucho tiempo, como si una luz se hubiese colado en su interior.

Malfoy seguía de pie, mirándola, esperando que algo de lo que había dicho sirviese para algo en realidad. Pero la gryffindor estaba estática, al parecer sin ningún signo visible de que fuese a hacer o decir algo. Con un bufido que solo ocultaba un suspiro, el rubio se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dio media vuelta. No había funcionado. La había jodido de verdad y ahora ella, con razón, por mucho que le hubiese dicho que lo sentía, no quería tener nada que ver con él.

—Puedes sentarte, si quieres —soltó Hermione, como quien no quiere la cosa.

No hizo falta que lo dijese dos veces. Draco giró sobre sus talones y se sentó junto a Hermione en un solo movimiento. Algo que pudo identificar como nervios se atrincheró en la boca de su estómago. Entrecerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por su pelo rubio hasta que ésta quedó sobre su nuca y su codo apoyado sobre su muslo. Quería decirle algo, algo que significase algo, pero no le salía, él no sabía decir esa clase de cosas. La clase de cosas que las chicas quieren oír, la clase de cosas que cualquiera querría oír después de pelearse y reconciliarse, pero él era un retrasado emocional. Tenía una incapacidad física para decir cualquier cosa que le expusiese lo más mínimo a otra persona, cualquier cosa que permitiese a otro ser humano colarse dentro de la fortaleza tan alta y gruesa que había construido a su alrededor.

—¿Quieres saber un secreto? —preguntó Draco Malfoy ladeando la cabeza— ¿Algo inconfesablemente ridículo que nadie más sabe sobre mí?

Ante el asentimiento de Hermione, el slytherin le contó su _secreto_.

—No sé nadar —dijo con total seriedad.

Los dos mantuvieron la mirada durante unos breves segundos hasta que Hermione se echó a reír suavemente, con dulzura.

—¿Lo ves? ¿Es ridículo? —farfulló Draco, sintiéndose inexplicablemente bien al escuchar la risa de Hermione.

—¿No sabes nadar? ¿Sabes que vivimos rodeados por un lago, verdad? —rió Hermione sin apartar sus ojos de los hielo del chico.

—Tampoco es como si viésemos a mucha gente nadando por aquí, ¿o si?

—Eso también es verdad —sonrió la gryffindor.

Se miraron durante ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo. Solo sabían que les gustaba, les gustaba mirarse y les gustaba mucho más lo que sentían al hacerlo. Draco fue el primero en inclinarse hacia el rostro de la chica, llevando en el proceso una de sus manos a su mejilla, haciendo que Hermione chocase su nariz con la de él. Ella no dejó de mirarle. Sabía que iba a besarla. Podía sentir su aliento contra sus labios y su corazón latir en su garganta, tan fuerte, tan cerca. El beso fue suave y pequeño, ligero como el aleteo de una mariposa, de ésos que transmiten todo lo que los besos llenos de pasión ocultan o no saben decir.

* * *

><p><em>¡Y esto es todo por hoy, corazones! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No mucho? ¡Quiero saber vuestras opiniones! ¡Hacédmelas saber! Así que dejadme <strong>reviews<strong>, necesito fondos para pagar a mis musas para el siguiente capítulo, amenazan con abandonarme._

_Bien, recapitulando un poco. El capítulo está dividido básicamente en dos partes. Por un lado, está la **conversación entre Ginny y Hermione**, que no ha sido más que la excusa para dejar hablar a nuestra protagonista favorita (femenina, claro XD) y descubrir lo que está sintiendo por Draco (surprise, surprise!). Por otro lado, tenemos el **momento Draco&Hermione**. Draco ha aparecido como un corderito (no lo reconocerá, pero es así) con unas pociones para el "bicho moribundo" de Hermione, le ha dicho que lo siente, le ha dicho que cree en su bondad (¿os acordáis del capítulo 3, donde Hermione habla sobre lo que ella cree? Por algo era lalalala XD), ¡si hasta le ha confesado que no sabe nadar! Y ha habido beso de reconciliación *_*_

_Creo que faltarán como unos cuatro capítulos aun (según tengo ya calculado) para el final. Sé que dije que el minific tendría unos 5 capítulos o así, pero la verdad es que en mi cabeza la idea no parecía que daba para tanto. Y como quiero desarrollarla bien, el resultado es que se alarga hasta 9 capítulos (no creo que me lleve más, como mucho muchísimo 10, pero no más XD). _

_Para todas las fans de esta pareja, deciros que he subido un oneshot Dramione llamado **People are people** y os invito a todas a leerlo, a ver que os parece, dependiendo de eso tendrá o no una segunda parte. Además, quería comentaros que estoy empezando a trabajar (la idea, aun no he escrito nada XD) en un **James Sirius Potter y Rose Weasley**. Va a ser un minific, aunque aun no sé de cuñantos capítulos, porque ya veis la facilidad que tengo para enrollarme. Me gustaría saber qué os parecería, si os gustaría leerlo y esas cosas. ¡Decidme, por favor! La idea me encanta y tengo muchas ganas de escribirla._

_Y, sin más que decir (creo que no se me ha olvidado nadaXD), me despido, no sin antes recordaros que si dais a "Review this chapter", aumentan vuestras posibilidades de que Draco os cuente un secreto inconfesablemente ridículo (y os bese, quizá)._

_Un beso y un achuchón,_

_Rose._


	6. Todo mi universo, debajo de tu ombligo

_¡Hoooooola! Si, lo sé, lo sé. Esta vez he tardado muchísimo en actualizar pero entre mi bloqueo con este capítulo, mi cabeza dándole vueltas al James&Rose y que han sido vacaciones de semana santa y he estado fuera, no me puse a escribir hasta el domingo. Y hasta ayer, a trancas y a barrancas, es decir, que no me gustaba lo que escribía. En fin, espero que la espera haya valido aunque sea un poco la pena y que os guste. _

_Antes de dejaros con la lectura del capítulo, quería agradecer a todas las que habéis dejado un review en el capítulo anterior. En serio me hacen muchísima ilusión y me impulsan a seguir escribiendo al saber que hay gente que lo aprecia. Así que, **Emma Felton**, **dashamalfoy**, **EmzF**, **Caroone**, **Smithback**, **Lui Nott**, **Kimi Alexa Infinity**, **sailor mercuri o neptune**, **Sam Wallflower**, **mimi-mimi994m**, **GabySJ**, **MaLiGnA BlAcK**, **Shiraze Tao**, **Crimela**, **Taranisa** (Lore :3), **Lunna-MalfoyBlack** y **zzz**, muchísimas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews._

_¡Ah, que se me olvidaba! Me he cambiado el nick. Ahora soy _Basileya_ en vez de Rose Black Snape. No sé, me apetecía cambiar y llevaba tiempo pensándolo. Pero como le he cogido tanto cariño al Rose del anterior, podéis seguir llamándome así si queréis *_*_

_Y ahora sí, ¡a leer!_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer es de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Todo mi universo, debajo de tu ombligo<strong>

La sala de espera de la cuarta planta del hospital de San Mungo tenía los techos muy altos. O al menos eso era lo que le parecía a Hermione, sentada en una de las muchas sillas que estaban colocadas en una hilera. Las paredes parecían mucho más blancas de lo que eran en realidad al no estar éstas adornadas con un algún cuadro o cartel de cualquier tipo y debido a la luz que dejaban pasar las ventanas. Solo había otro par de personas más en la sala. Un hombre y una mujer. El hombre era joven, tendría unos treinta y pocos años, era moreno con unos impresionantes ojos negros y parecía seguir con la mirada una mota de polvo que deambulaba por allí. La mujer, en cambio, era mayor, unos setenta años, más o menos, tenía el pelo blanco y unos cándidos ojos verdes, de joven había tenido que ser muy guapa.

Hermione les observaba disimuladamente, aunque estaba casi segura de que la mujer mayor se había dado cuenta a pesar de seguir como si nada; él estaba demasiado ensimismado en la mota de polvo, o quizá en sus propios pensamientos. Se preguntaba cuál sería la historia de esas dos personas, las razones por las que estaban allí, si habrían coincidido alguna otra vez en el hospital sin darse cuenta. Quería saber sus historias.

—¿Señorita Granger?

Un sanador de pelo canoso acababa de entrar en la sala de espera. Sonreía a Hermione con la genuina familiaridad que el tiempo les había conferido. A modo de saludo, se estrecharon las manos y, después, el sanador le colocó una mano en la espalda para sacarla de la sala de espera y conducirla por el pasillo hasta la habitación en la que estaban sus padres.

—Tenemos buenas noticias para usted, señorita Granger—informó el sanador mientras caminaban. El corazón de Hermione se detuvo por un instante. ¿Buenas noticias? Una sonrisa involuntaria surcó su rostro. Era la primera vez desde hacía meses que escuchaba aquella frase.

—¿Si? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo están mis padres? —preguntó Hermione con evidente ansiedad en la voz.

—El señor y la señora Granger han empezado a responder a los estímulos. Están comenzando a tener recuerdos. Eso es un gran paso, señorita Granger.

El sanador abrió la puerta de la habitación donde estaban ingresados los padres de Hermione antes de que pudiese decir una palabra más y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar a ella primero. El señor y la señora Granger se encontraban sentados en un par de cómodas butacas. Él leyendo y ella mirando por la ventana de forma distraída. No fue hasta que oyeron cerrarse la puerta de su habitación cuando se dieron cuenta de que había alguien más dentro.

—Buenos días, señores Granger —saludó el sanador adentrándose en la habitación junto a Hermione hasta las butacas donde los pacientes estaban sentados.

—Hola —saludó Hermione en un murmullo con los ojos expectantes.

—Hola, querida —saludó el señor Granger con la misma sonrisa con la que siempre la recibía—. Qué gusto verte de nuevo.

Cuando los señores Granger fueron ingresados en el hospital mágico de San Mungo, debido al _obliviate_ que les había lanzado Hermione, no tenían ni idea de quién era ella. Por eso, para justificar que la castaña, durante el verano, fuese a verles cada día religiosamente, dijeron al matrimonio que ella era una voluntaria del hospital y que estaba allí para hacerles compañía, charlar con ellos o leerles. Era la única forma que Hermione tenía para poder pasar tiempo con sus padres sin que los señores Granger preguntasen quién era aquella niña que pasaba cada rato libre que tenía con ellos, incluso aunque estuviese en periodo de clases.

El saludo del señor Granger delató que, una semana más, no la habían reconocido. La sensación de desazón que invadió a Hermione era exactamente igual a la sentida el resto de las veces que había entrado en esa habitación. O puede que un poco peor. Porque justo antes de entrar el sanador le había dicho que estaban empezando a tener recuerdos pero, al parecer, no eran recuerdos que la incluyesen a ella.

—Eh... ¿No...? ¿Ellos aun no...? —preguntó Hermione sin atreverse a terminar lo que iba a decir— Pero has dicho que...

—Discúlpenos un momento —pidió amablemente el sanador llevando a la chica a un rincón para que éstos no le oyesen—. Señorita Granger, sus recuerdos solo están empezando a tomar forma. Son muy vagos. Pero no se olvide de que no ha sido hasta hace un par de semanas cuando han empezado a responder a los estímulos y tener recuerdos. ¡Después de meses! Esto es una buena señal aunque no lo crea.

El sanador posó su mano en el hombro de Hermione en un intento de consolarla.

—Lo sé. Sé que es un gran paso pero... Esto es muy duro, ¿sabe? Muy duro, mucho. Y han pasado tantos meses desde que empezamos el tratamiento y los avances son tan... tan... pocos —explicó Hermione con la voz quebrada de puro cansancio.

—La entiendo. Pero piense usted esto. Tienen borrada la memoria en lo que respecta a los últimos casi veinte años de su vida. Eso es muchísimo tiempo para recordar. De momento, sus recuerdos no la sitúan a usted dentro de ellos. Pero ya llegará el momento en el que puedan identificar que la niña que aun no saben quién es y que aparece en sus recuerdos como usted. Debemos ser optimistas, señorita Granger. Confíe en mí.

—De acuerdo —asintió ella tratando de sonreír sin demasiado éxito.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, Hermione se recompuso y volvió a acercarse a donde estaban sentados sus padres. Desde hacía ya un par de meses sus padres no tenían ese aire de despiste que solían tener al principio debido a las múltiples pociones que les daban. Eso hacía sentir mejor a Hermione cuando se acercaba a ellos. Al menos así podía tener conversaciones con ellos de una forma relativamente normal.

—¿Cómo os encontráis hoy? —preguntó Hermione con tono amable colocándose junto a la butaca de su padre. Hacía ya unas semanas que los señores Granger le habían dado permiso para tratarlos de tú en vez de usted, agradecidos por la buena voluntad de Hermione para con ellos.

—Bien. Hoy es un buen día, ¿no es cierto, cariño? —dijo el señor Granger dirigiéndose a su esposa, sentada frente a él.

—Os tratan bien aquí, ¿verdad? Los tratamientos... —empezó a decir Hermione esperando que ellos supieran lo que estaba tratando de decir.

—Los médicos parecen estar contentos —intervino la señora Granger por primera vez mirándola con dulzura—. Porque el otro día recordé algo.

—¿El qué? ¿Qué recordaste? —preguntó Hermione con ansiedad.

—A una niña. Una niña pequeña. Muy rubita y con rizos. Aunque casi no podía verle el pelo porque llevaba un gorro de lana puesto. Estábamos en un lago congelado, patinando. Mi marido y la niña patinaban en realidad. Yo estaba sacando fotos desde la nieve —explicó la mujer haciendo visible el esfuerzo que le costaba rescatar cualquier detalle de aquel recuerdo—. Pedí que me trajesen mis álbumes de fotos pero no encontré ninguna con ninguna niña. Estaban las fotos del lago pero sin ninguna niña.

Hermione se puso rígida, tragando saliva pesadamente. El encantamiento _obliviate_ no solo había borrado sus recuerdos sino todas aquellas cosas que tuviesen sus padres que delatasen que ella existía. Ya no había ninguna foto de ella con sus padres. No había ni una sola prueba que demostrase que ella había estado en la vida del matrimonio que tenía delante. Y Hermione solo esperaba que en algún momento pudiese volver a hacerse unas fotos con ellos como ésas que ya no podría recuperar.

El resto de la mañana pasó lentamente, en calma, con charlas sobre cosas superficiales como lo eran los cuadros de punto de cruz que solía bordar la señora Granger o los crucigramas que al señor Granger tanto le gustaba hacer. A la una en punto del mediodía, una enfermera con una bandeja de gran tamaño con varios platos y dos vasos entró por la puerta y anunció a Hermione que la hora de las visitas había acabado.

La gryffindor se despidió de sus padres y prometió que volvería en cuanto le diesen permiso en el colegio. Alguien del personal del hospital la estaba esperando en el pasillo cuando ella salió de la habitación y la condujo a la recepción del edificio donde estaban las chimeneas que se utilizaban para trasladarse hasta y desde allí. La red flu era el medio habitual por el que Hermione iba a San Mungo. Lo primero que hacía era trasladarse hasta las Tres Escobas en Hogsmeade. La profesora McGonagall había acordado con Madame Rosmerta la utilización de la chimenea de su establecimiento ya que las chimeneas de Hogwarts no estaban habilitadas para hacer uso de la red flu. Al llegar a las Tres Escobas, Hermione aprovechaba para caminar un rato por el pueblo antes de regresar a Hogwarts.

Mientras recorría las calles de Hogsmeade, Hermione, con las manos en los bolsillos, no podía dejar de pensar en cuánto tiempo más pasaría hasta que sus padres la reconociesen. Era terriblemente frustrante, y doloroso, sobre todo doloroso, mantener una esperanza que las pruebas iban poco a poco haciendo desvanecer. Porque el desgaste que suponía visitar a sus padres resultaba tremendo.

Y, entonces, mientras toda esa vorágine de pensamientos la aturdía, no pudo evitar pensar en Draco. Porque, a veces, la mayoría del tiempo, le bastaba pensar en él para sentirse mejor. Porque desde que había acabado la guerra se había sentido muy sola, como si no perteneciera a ninguna parte. Porque no importaba la gente que la rodease, ella se había seguido sintiendo sola, lo que era mucho peor que no tener a nadie alrededor. Pero desde que estaba con Draco las cosas habían cambiado. Él hacía que no se sintiese tan sola. En realidad, cuando estaba con él no se sentía sola en absoluto. Draco Malfoy, sin quererlo, se había convertido en su punto de referencia.

_La ventana falsa de la Sala de los Menesteres creó la ilusión, como cada día al amanecer, de que suaves y tibios rayos de sol se colaban a través de esos cristales que en realidad no existían. El peso del cuerpo de Draco la tenía completamente aplastada. Podía sentir su respiración contra su nuca y los latidos de su corazón contra su espalda. Hermione comenzó a girarse entre los brazos del chico muy poco a poco para no despertarle hasta quedar completamente boca arriba. Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente. Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Draco dormido._

_Con sumo cuidado, Hermione cogió el brazo de Malfoy y lo levantó muy suavemente para poder apartarlo de su cuerpo. Era el tercer sábado de abril y, como cada tercer sábado de cada mes, debía madrugar para ir al hospital de San Mungo a visitar a sus padres. Casi había conseguido mover el brazo cuando sintió a Draco removerse a su lado. El chico, al sentir que Hermione apartaba su brazo de su cuerpo, volvió a rodearla y atraerla hacia él con la intención de que no se moviese de la cama._

—_Draco —susurró Hermione en voz baja recibiendo como única respuesta un gruñido por parte del chico y sus dedos hundirse en su carne—. Tengo que irme ya. Hoy voy a San Mungo a ver a mis padres. Vamos, déjame levantarme._

_La voz de Hermione era suave y cálida pero no consiguió que Draco aflojase la fuerza con la que la rodeaba ni un ápice. Soltando una ligera carcajada, la chica se giró entre los brazos del slytherin y rozó su nariz con la suya. Alzó su mano con lentitud y apartó el flequillo que le caía al rubio sobre los ojos._

—_Cinco minutos más —murmuró Draco sin abrir los ojos._

—_De cinco minutos nada —rió suavemente Hermione._

—_Entonces, que sean diez —exigió Draco._

—_Eres imposible, ¿lo sabías? No se puede hacer tratos contigo._

—_Eso es porque no sabes negociar._

—_Muy bien, ahora sí que me voy —dijo Hermione fingiendo estar ofendida mientras se intentaba levantar de la cama._

_Antes de que siquiera hubiese conseguido sentarse sobre el colchón, Draco echó hacia atrás el cuerpo de Hermione y, rápidamente, se posicionó sobre ella. El rubio agarró sus muñecas y se quedó mirando a Hermione a los ojos, reconociendo al instante ese sentimiento de bienestar que le inundaba y que solo parecía hacer acto de presencia cuando aquella gryffindor estaba con él. _

—_No, no te vas —dijo Draco en un susurro llevando sus labios a la curva del cuello de la castaña antes de empezar a besarlo._

—_Si quieres que llegue tarde, vas por muy buen camino —murmuró Hermione sintiendo que la fuerza de voluntad le flaqueaba._

—_Me alegra saberlo, gryffindor._

—_Cállate, slytherin —sonrió Hermione—. Y... deberías dejarme salir de la cama. Tengo que ir a ver a mis padres y voy acabar llegando tarde. En serio._

_La dulzura de la voz de Hermione al decir ese _en serio_ hizo retumbar el corazón de Draco en su cabeza y garganta. Odiaba sentirse así con Hermione. Odiaba lo que ella le hacía sentir. Odiaba su propia vulnerabilidad cuando se trataba de ella. Lo odiaba y, al mismo tiempo, ya no imaginaba la posibilidad de no sentirse así. Y eso, precisamente el no querer dejar de sentirse así, era lo que más le asustaba._

_Emitiendo un pequeño gruñido, Draco le dio un mordisco suave en el cuello a Hermione y se dejó caer a su lado con cara de estar enfurruñado. No quería ser egoísta, no mucho al menos, sabía que era el único día del mes en el que Hermione podía ver a sus padres. Pero eso no hacía que le gustase la idea de pasar una mañana de sábado sin ella. _

—_Eres igual que gruñón, el enanito de Blancanieves —rió Hermione levantádose de la cama mientras se ponía la túnica._

—_¿Sabes, Hermione? Me encantaría que alguna vez me hablases sobre cosas de las que supiese algo —farfulló Draco viendo a la castaña esconderse tras un pequeño biombo._

—_¿Estás admitiendo que la mayoría de las veces no tienes idea de lo que hablo? Vaya, eso sí que es una novedad._

—_¡Hey! No tergiverses las cosas. Sabes que no he dicho eso —volvió a farfullar Draco, divertido esta vez, apreciando la silueta de Hermione vestirse a través del biombo._

—_Hablaba sobre un cuento, muggle. Trata sobre una princesa y unos enanitos. Los nombres de los enanitos tienen que ver con su carácter y, bueno, en resumen, que hay uno que tiene muy malas pulgas y le llaman gruñón —finalizó Hermione su explicación saliendo de detrás del biombo con una amplia sonrisa._

—_¿Estás insinuando que tengo malas pulgas? —inquirió Draco levantándose de la cama y poniéndose los calzoncillos para poder acercarse a la chica._

—_Solo unas pocas —especificó Hermione con un gesto de sus dedos._

_La gryffindor podía sentir su corazón latirle con tanta fuerza que su caja torácica parecía estar a punto de reventar. Con cada paso que Draco daba, éste parecía acelerarse aun un poco más, por muy imposible que eso pareciese. Hermione apretó los labios y se peinó el pelo con sus dedos antes de colocarse los mechones delanteros detrás de sus orejas. _

_Cuando Draco llegó a donde estaba Hermione, llevó su mano a la nuca de la chica para acercarla a sus labios. La besó con fuerza mientras bajaba sus manos por su cuerpo. Ella subió sus manos hasta su cuello y hundió sus dedos en su piel, haciéndola erizar. Esta reacción le hizo sonreír sobre los labios del rubio. Se separaron despacio, con la respiración entrecortada._

—_Tengo que irme ya._

—_Lo sé. Anda, vete ya —dijo Draco viendo la expresión que aparecía en la cara de Hermione—. Venga, te estarán esperando, tendrán muchas ganas de verte._

—_Lo dudo mucho —dijo Hermione con la misma cara, triste—. Siguen sin recordarme._

—_Se acabarán acordando, estoy seguro._

—_No lo sabes. Quizá se hayan olvidado de mí para siempre._

—_¿Olvidarte para siempre? ¿A ti? Eso es imposible —afirmó Draco con una seguridad que desmontó a Hermione._

_Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, Draco maldiciéndose por esas palabras que se habían escapado de su boca y Hermione sintiendo un calor naciente en su pecho. Tomando una bocanada de aire, la gryffindor terminó de abrocharse los botones de la túnica; ya era hora de irse._

—_Ya me voy —dijo Hermione sonriendo al chico—. Oye, ¿te importaría pasarte a ver a Falú después de comer? Está bastante pachucho y, ya sabes... ¿Por favor?_

—_Oh, vamos, ese bicho me odia. Además, estaré con Blaise—se excusó el slytherin._

—_Bueno, no pasa nada. Adiós —se despidió Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa._

—_¿Nos vemos esta noche? —preguntó Draco con una ansiedad palpable._

_Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa y, con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, salió de la Sala de los Menesteres. Draco se quedó de pie durante varios minutos después de que Hermione hubiese atravesado el umbral que se había abierto en la pared de piedra después de haberle dado unos suaves golpecitos con la varita. Y fue justo en ese momento, justo cuando la pared volvió a cerrarse dejando a Hermione al otro lado, cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por aquella castaña se estaban volviendo tan fuertes, tan intensos, que lo estaban arrasando todo a su paso, inundándolo todo, sin ninguna intención de retroceder sobre sus pasos. _

—Joder —farfulló Draco malhumorado mientras retiraba su mano del área de peligro que suponía los alrededores de la boca del dipen.

Después de que Hermione se fuese a ver a sus padres, Draco había bajado a desayunar; directamente. Los únicos que se atreverían a preguntar algo al ver que no subía de las mazmorras serían Blaise y Pansy y, aunque los dos parecían saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, ninguno parecía tener la intención de abrir la boca al respecto. No había de qué preocuparse. No es que fuese a armarse una tercera guerra si la gente sabía lo que tenía con Hermione —aunque ni él mismo sabía exactamente qué era, o quizá no había querido saberlo— pero las cosas se torcerían, y mucho. Al fin y al cabo, él seguía estando en el lado de los perdedores mientras que ella era una heroína.

No hizo mucho más durante el resto de la mañana. Tenía la intención de hacer algunos deberes, algo de Pociones y quizá, ya vería, adelantar algo de esa dichosa redacción de Historia de la Magia que le estaba trayendo por el camino de la amargura. Porque, vamos a ver, ¿qué importaba que los duendes se hubiesen rebelado en 1569? ¿O era en 1596? ¿O, por ejemplo, qué importancia tenía saber todos los nombres de todos los ministros de la magia del mundo mágico desde el comienzo hasta nuestros días? En fin, pero como para decirle algo al fantasma que tenían de profesor con el carácter que se gastaba cuando alguien se aburría al escuchar esas batallitas que solo él encontraba interesantes.

A pesar de todas las intenciones que tenía mientras desayunaba, todo se quedó en eso, en intenciones. Junto a Blaise y Pansy, y otros cuantos slytherins que no hacían más que revolotear a su alrededor, Draco bajó a su Sala Común. Empezó a hacer los deberes y los dejó antes de haber sacado el pergamino. Se sentía intranquilo y no sabía por qué. Blaise le propuso una partida de snap explosivo y aceptó sin mucho entusiasmo con la esperanza de aplacar esa sensación tan molesta que le atenazaba. Perdió las cuatro partidas que jugaron; su cabeza estaba definitivamente en otra parte.

Para cuando llegó la hora de la comida Draco ya había decidido que iría a ver al bicho moribundo que Hermione tenía adoptado y, sin explicación o razón alguna, la desazón que había estado sintiendo durante toda la mañana empezó a desaparecer.

—Tú a mí tampoco me caes bien —espetó el slytherin a Falú cuando emitió un rugido de bastantes pocos amigos.

Draco cogió uno de los frascos de pociones que descansaba sobre el tronco hueco del árbol caído y vertió parte de su contenido en el balde lleno de agua que estaba cerca del dipen. Con la paciencia que le caracterizaba —es decir, poca—, el slytherin acercó el balde al dipen para que éste bebiese algo del agua con la poción que le ayudaría a apaciguar el dolor. Sin embargo, Falú no parecía querer beber nada de lo que el rubio le ofrecía.

—Anda, bicho, bebe un poco. Solo un poco, vamos —pidió Draco sin demasiada mano izquierda.

Suspirando pesadamente, Draco se acuclilló cerca del dipen y cogió el balde con la mano para así poder acercarla a la boca del dipen.

—Si bebes un poco, dejaré de llamarte bicho —intentó negociar Draco sin demasiado éxito, algo comprensible teniendo en cuenta que estaba hablando con un animal.

Falú emitió un pequeño rugido y dejó caer su cabeza hasta apoyar su mandíbula en el suelo. Estaba bastante pachucho y, aunque todos los cuidados y pociones que le estaban dando le aliviaban un poco los dolores y le mantenían con vida, mejorar, lo que se dice mejorar, no lo estaba haciendo. Aguantaba, resistía, pero no se estaba recuperando.

—Vamos, si bebes, te traigo esos pasteles de crema que te trae Hermione —volvió a intentar negociar Draco sin saber qué más ofrecerle al dipen.

El slytherin se sorprendió al ver que a Falú reaccionar ante el nombre de Hermione; al hacerlo éste había levantado la cabeza del suelo. Pero aun así no parecía estar dispuesto a beber.

—Joder, bicho, ¿qué más quieres? ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres? —espetó Draco perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía— Vamos, bebe un poco, ¿por Hermione?

Sus suplicas no parecían estar teniendo ningún efecto en el animal, que parecía mirarle impasible. Draco se llevó las manos al pelo y las pasó por él nervioso. Restregándose la cara después empezó a farfullar como siempre hacía cuando se cabreaba.

—Si es que esto me pasa por intentar hablar con un bicho estúpido. Todo esto es culpa de Hermione, siempre levantándose en armas por imposibles. Tienes mucha suerte de que haya decidido adoptarte porque sino ahora mismo estaría tranquilamente en mi sala común y... —continuó farfullando Draco girándose y, cuando lo hizo, vio al dipen bebiendo— ¡Estás bebiendo! ¡Estás bebiendo! Bien, sigue bebiendo. Bicho bueno, bicho bueno.

Para Draco, el haber conseguido que el dipen bebiese el agua con la poción para el dolor constituía una hazaña épica. Sabía que no le gustaba a Falú, a quien no veía desde que fue a hablar con Hermione aquella noche hacía ya unas pocas semanas. Los animales nunca habían sido el punto fuerte de Draco, especialmente desde aquel desafortunado incidente con el hipogrifo. De hecho, esa misma mañana le había dado una mala excusa a Hermione sobre por qué no podría ir a verle. Pero al final se había sentido culpable.; aquel bicho, por muy mal que a él le cayese, era importante para Hermione.

No fue hasta una hora después cuando Draco dejó a Falú para volver al castillo; lo más seguro era que Hermione ya hubiese vuelto. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a la biblioteca, como quien no quiere la cosa. Pero Hermione no estaba allí. Dio unas cuantas vueltas por varios pasillos del castillo por los que sabía ella siempre solía estar. Aun así, no logró encontrarla. ¿Era posible que no hubiese vuelto todavía?

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Draco encaminó sus pasos hacia la quinta planta, al baño de los prefectos. A pesar de ya no ostentar el cargo que permitía acudir a este baño, seguía acudiendo a éstos cuando quería darse un baño relajante; la contraseña no suponía un problema en absoluto, para algo estaba Blaise Zabini.

Al llegar a la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado, se situó a la izquierda y pronunció la contraseña. La puerta se abrió ante sus ojos y sonrió satisfecho de que el cerrojo no estuviese echado, lo que significaba que no estaba ocupado. Las paredes del baño eran de mármol blanco y la luz provenía de una serie de candelabros alicatados a las paredes. Para su sorpresa, la bañera estaba llena de espuma y los tubos que echaban el jabón de colores al agua. Y, entonces, la vio.

Hermione salió de detrás de la estatua de la sirena que adornaba el baño medio envuelta en una toalla blanca. Estaba poniendo todo perdido, dejando un reguero de agua a su paso. Pero Draco no podía dejar de mirar lo bonita que era su piel a medio secar. Las gotas de agua acariciaban su cuerpo de forma suave e irregular. Era inevitable para Draco mirarla, de arriba a abajo, embobado, desde aquella esquina desde la cual ella no podía verle. Cuando el rubio volvió a subir sus ojos, Hermione se estaba recogiendo el pelo aunque algunos mechones, rizados, mojados, le caían por la frente y rozaban sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto adorable. Y no pudo evitar pensar en lo guapa que era; para él lo era.

—No has echado el cerrojo —dijo Draco finalmente caminando hacia ella.

El brinco que pegó Hermione fue la prueba evidente de que se había llevado un buen susto al ver al slytherin dentro del baño. Estaba casi segura de que había cerrado bien la puerta cuando había entrado después de haber estado en las cocinas comiendo algo, ya que debido a su paseo no había llegado a tiempo a la comida que servían en el Gran Comedor. Pero, al parecer, no lo había hecho. Sino, evidentemente, Draco no estaría dentro y no le habría dado un susto de muerte.

—¿Esperabas a alguien o solo te gusta provocar? —preguntó Draco con una sonrisa torcida mientras andaba hacia donde ella estaba.

—No puedo creer que se me haya olvidado cerrarla —murmuró Hermione con los ojos clavados en la puerta.

Desviando sus ojos de nuevo al rubio, Hermione sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, acumular tanta sangre que un calor desmedido explotó en su cara. Recolocó la toalla con cuidado alrededor de su cuerpo para evitar que ésta se cayese. Evitaba mirar a Draco, quien la miraba con gran intensidad.

—Admítelo, estabas esperando que viniese —susurró Draco en su oído tras inclinarse a ella hasta que sus labios rozaron su oreja.

La respiración de Hermione se entrecortó. De repente, parecía que todo el oxigeno del baño había desaparecido. Al menos ni una pizca llegaba a sus pulmones. Sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente, inconscientemente, y, con la poca fuerza de voluntad que su cuerpo albergaba en ese instante, consiguió negar con la cabeza.

—No es verdad —susurró Hermione lentamente.

Sin poder reprimirla, Draco soltó una carcajada que quedó débilmente ahogada en su garganta mientras sus dientes se dedicaban a mordisquear la oreja de la castaña. Sus manos fueron avanzando poco a poco desde su vientre hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Hundió sus dedos en la toalla y la pegó un poco más a él. Podía sentir su camisa mojarse por la piel expuesta que tocaba la tela. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal.

—Sabes que si —dijo Draco en voz baja mientras se echaba hacia atrás.

Estaba apenas a un palmo de la cara de Hermione. Ella seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados y sus labios le tentaban entreabiertos. Le estaban llamando, o al menos eso era lo que él se decía en un intento de justificar las ganas tan terribles que tenía de besarla. Y lo hizo. Antes de que Hermione abriese los ojos, Draco estampó sus labios en los de ella y la estrechó más entre sus brazos, anudados alrededor de su cintura. Joder, lo que le provocaba el echarla de menos no le gustaba nada.

Mientras se iban separando, poco a poco, Hermione fue subiendo sus manos por los brazos de Draco, hasta llegar a sus hombros.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —la pregunta de Draco fue escueta pero era todo lo que ella necesitaba.

—Empiezan a tener recuerdos —sonrió Hermione con un ligero toque de tristeza—. Aunque de mí aun no. Pero el sanador dice que es cuestión de tiempo, que vamos por el buen camino.

—¿Lo ves? Te lo dije, pero nunca te crees nada de lo que yo digo.

Eso hizo reír débilmente a Hermione. Y a Draco le encantaba cuando Hermione se reía.

—Y he ido a ver a tu bicho —comentó el slytherin como si tal cosa.

Entonces, Hermione se dejó de reír.

—Ya había comido. Así que solo he hecho de niñera y le he dado la poción para el dolor —dijo Draco entornando los ojos.

—¿Has ido? Creía que no... que no... —balbuceó Hermione visiblemente emocionada.

—Sí, bueno, tampoco ha sido para tanto —intentó quitarle importancia el rubio—. Y, por cierto, a ese bicho no le gusto. Aunque no le culpo; él a mí tampoco me cae bien.

Antes de que Draco pudiese seguir hablando, Hermione se puso de puntillas y rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos. Se quedó así durante varios segundos, mirándole a los ojos, no pudiendo hacer otra cosa más que mirarle. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía que mil cañonazos estaban siendo disparados dentro de su pecho. Al abrazarle, la gryffindor sintió que la toalla con la que se tapaba se aflojaba deslizándose levemente por su cuerpo. Se apretó más contra el cuerpo del slytherin para evitar que ésta se cayese y llevó sus labios hasta su boca, rozándola suavemente, sin besarla aun.

—Gracias, por haber ido a verle.

Una contracción sacudió el corazón de Draco. Odiaba cuando le miraba así, lo que le hacía sentir era tan desconocido y, al mismo tiempo, tan bienvenido que le inquietaba y aturdía. Nunca se había sentido así respecto a nadie. A él le habían enseñado a repeler y a alejarse de esa clase de sentimientos. Pero no sabía por qué ya no podía echar a correr. Era como si sus pies se hubiesen quedado pegados al suelo y no fuese capaz de moverse. Aunque, si era sincero consigo mismo, si hubiese podido tampoco hubiese echado a correr.

Preso de una gran impaciencia, capturó los labios de Hermione con los suyos. Podía sentir la toalla de la chica deslizarse por su cuerpo, desnudándola y haciéndole sentir una urgencia perturbadora por hacerle el amor. Al besarla, la levantó con tal ímpetu del suelo que ambos perdieron el equilibrio. Sus dos cuerpos, enredados, anudados por sus brazos, se sumergieron en el agua de la bañera llena de espuma. Caerse les había pillado totalmente desprevenidos pero a ninguno de los dos les importó demasiado. Los dos salieron a la superficie y se miraron a los ojos, con la respiración entrecortada. Draco dio un par de brazadas hacia Hermione, con la camisa totalmente pegada a su cuerpo. Sus brazos la atraparon por pura inercia, la besó y ninguno de los dos salió del agua en un buen rato.

* * *

><p><em>Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno, ¿qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? Más os vale, ha sido prácticamente por completo drama free, y eso es una novedad jajajaj.<em>

_¿Qué es lo que más os ha gustado del capítulo? ¿Qué os parece la **relación que tienen ahora Draco y Hermione**? ¿Qué creéis que va a pasar con los padres de Hermione? (que no, no me había olvidado de ellos) ¿Draco no os ha parecido un encanto cuando ha ido a ver a Falú por Hermione? ¿Qué opináis del final del capítulo? Quiero saber todo lo que opinéis sobre este capítulo, así que dejadme r**eviews** :3_

_Solo **quedan cuatro capítulos**, esta vez de verdad XD, y ahora ya está todo medido, los capítulos ya tienen cada uno su título y un resumen de lo que pasa. Está todo controlado. Así que solo nos quedan cuatro capítulos, pero eso si, intensos. Si pensáis que nos esperan arco iris y unicornios, creo que os voy a decepcionar. Peeeeeero habrá que leer hasta el final para saber qué le depara a la pareja *_*_

_Aunque no es motivo de ponerse triste. Estoy trabajando en un **James&Rose** y trataré de subir el primer capítulo lo antes posible. Además de que también ando con **varios oneshots**, de parejas distintas, que espero que también os vayan a gustar cuando los suba. _

_Creo que no se me olvida nada, así que no olvidéis darle a "review this chapter" si queréis tener un baño y lo que surja con Draco Malfoy._

_Un beso y un achuchón,_

_Rose._


	7. En orillas opuestas del río

_¡Holaaaaaa! Antes que nada debo decir... que sí, que tenéis permiso para perseguirme con antorchas y lincharme por el tremendo retraso que he tenido, o por mi desaparición en general del mundo . No tengo excusa así que ni me voy a molestar en darlas, pero bueno, ya lo imaginaréis, la vida y la falta de inspiración han sido las culpables en su mayoría. Espero que podáis perdonarme y sigáis disfrutando leyendo esta historia._

_Antes de dejaros leyendo el fic, que me imagino, tendréis ganas, quería **recomendaros una canción **súper bonita que me ha inspirado para la última parte del capítulo, y que te mete en situación rápidamente. Recomiendo que la escuchéis mientras leéis: /wa tch?v=CBo UsnlpLMY&feature=you Solo tenéis que quitar los espacios y ahí tenéis la canción :3 Por si acaso, se llama "Drifting further away", de Powderfinger._

**_¡Disfrutad!_**

__Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling.__

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: En orillas opuestas del río<strong>

Aquella noche Draco no durmió con Hermione.

Llevaban muchas semanas durmiendo juntos. Meses. Quedaban, se encontraban, hablaban, a veces, hacían el amor, se abrazaban, volvían a hablar, de vez en cuando, y dormían juntos. Pero no fue así esa noche. Y, contra todo pronóstico, Hermione no se sorprendió. Casi lo esperaba.

A lo largo de todas esas semanas que habían estado juntos, más o menos como una pareja medio normal, Draco y Hermione habían establecido un vínculo de intimidad que era lo suficientemente estrecho como para saber cuál era el estado de ánimo del otro y qué era lo que le pasaba sin que tuviesen que hablarlo. Aunque, sin duda, lo mejor de todo era que no necesitaban dedicarse palabras de aliento cuando alguno de los dos necesitaba consuelo. Bastaba estar en silencio junto al otro para sentirse mejor.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado los últimos cuatro días. De un día para otro, cuando las cosas estaban yendo mejor que nunca entre ellos, la actitud de Draco cambió. Se volvió taciturno y esquivo, aun más solitario. Y, lo que era más importante, rehuía a Hermione. No la miraba ni le dedicaba una sonrisa. No la buscaba y mucho menos cruzaba una palabra con ella. Hacía como si no la conociera.

La primera mañana que Hermione se dio cuenta de que había algo raro fue cuando al despertar no sintió el peso del cuerpo de Draco sobre su espalda ni su calor contra su piel. La gryffindor se giró poco a poco en la cama y solo comprobó lo que ya sabía; Draco no estaba en la cama a su lado. En sí, aquello no era un hecho como para alarmarse ni tomarlo como extraño, pero lo era. Porque cada mañana desde Navidad, después de haber pasado la noche juntos, habían despertado juntos y el que ahora el chico no estuviese solo podía significar que algo había cambiado. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Hermione intentó decirse que aquella alarma que estaba sonando a todo volumen dentro de su cabeza no era más que su propia imaginación. No había ninguna razón para pensar que algo había pasado, absolutamente ninguna. Pero aun así, por mucho que se lo repitiese, no conseguía convencerse. Había algo, no sabía el qué, que le escamaba. Y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando le buscó con la mirada durante el desayuno y, al encontrar su mirada, ni siquiera pudo conectar con la de Draco. El chico pasó su mirada de largo y después, con los ojos aun perdidos en ninguna parte, siguió desayunando.

La pista de aquella mañana se había convertido en la prueba que confirmaba lo que en el fondo ya sabía.

Durante el resto del día, Hermione intentó llamar la atención de Draco de forma discreta para evitar que alguien más se diese cuenta. Le miraba de forma insistente, carraspeaba, elevaba más su tono de voz al hablar, hasta dejó caer su libro de Transfiguraciones al suelo para llamar su atención. Pero no funcionó. Draco ni siquiera se inmutaba. En ninguno de los casos el slytherin dio la más mínima señal de que se había enterado de los intentos de Hermione por conseguir que la mirase.

Aunque Draco sí que se había dado cuenta. Había algo en él, en lo que hacía y en lo que no hacía, que le decía a Hermione que él estaba perfectamente al tanto de sus intentos. Así que eso solo podía significar una cosa: él la estaba evitando. No había ninguna otra explicación.

Lo que no sabía era por qué lo estaba haciendo. En principio, no tenía ningún sentido. Su primer instinto había sido ir, encararle, hacerle hablar. Pero, tras pensarlo durante unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que no iba a conseguir nada. Sabía que cuanto más le presionase, más se alejaría. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer sería esperar a que él fuese quien se acercase y que todo volviese a su cauce, como debía ser.

Pero los días fueron pasando y todo seguía igual. Draco seguía igual de taciturno y esquivo. No había buscado a Hermione ni una sola vez y no se habían visto desde la última noche que estuvieron juntos. Como es lógico, tampoco habían vuelto a hacer el amor desde entonces.

La ansiedad de Hermione se fue magnificando a medida que pasaban los días. No era normal que Draco estuviese tantos días en ese estado de ánimo. Normalmente, cuando tenía un mal día o algo parecido, podía estar más ausente o de peor humor pero siempre acababa volviendo a ella. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que había ocurrido durante la última semana. Y eso tenía profundamente preocupada a Hermione.

Había pasado una semana desde aquella mañana en la que al despertar Draco ya no estaba a su lado cuando Hermione decidió que había llegado el momento de dejarle espacio y acercarse a él de una vez por todas para saber qué era lo que le pasaba; sin sutilezas, solo sinceridad. Espero a que la clase de Pociones llegase a su fin y, después, antes de que Draco pudiese salir a toda prisa, se acercó a él.

—Draco —exclamó Hermione en un susurro en cuanto llegó a su lado. El slytherin no se esperaba esta intrusión por parte de la castaña y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. En cuanto lo hizo arrugó un poco el ceño. Después simplemente siguió metiendo las cosas en su mochila.

Hermione continuaba de pie junto a Draco, esperando que él hiciese o dijese algo que le indicase que le estaba haciendo caso. Sabía que la había escuchado, era físicamente imposible que no lo hiciese a menos de un metro de distancia, pero que fuese a contestar era algo distinto. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso era su forma de decirle que ya no quería tener nada que ver con ella? ¿No quería verla más? ¿Era eso? ¿Ignorarla hasta que ella se rindiese y le dejase en paz? ¿Eso estaba haciendo?

No. Ése no era su estilo. Draco Malfoy nunca había tenido ningún problema en decirle a una chica que ya no quería nada más con ella cuando se daba el caso. ¿Por qué iba a hacer una excepción ahora? No tenía ningún sentido. Si él quisiese romper esa especie de relación que habían construido durante aquellos meses, se lo diría a la cara. Pero, aunque supiese que ése no era su estilo, no podía evitar que una opresión muy aguda le atenazase el pecho. Sino, ¿por qué estaba evitándola, huyendo de ella? No lo sabía, pero estaba ahí para averiguarlo.

—Draco... ¿pasa algo? —preguntó Hermione con una voz más dulce de la que quería haber utilizado.

—Nada —contestó Draco de forma simple con un tono de voz neutro.

Sin añadir nada más y sin detenerse a mirarla un momento, Draco se colgó la mochila al hombro y se dispuso a irse de la clase. Pero Hermione no iba a permitirlo. Antes de que el slytherin pudiera dar un solo paso, le cogió del brazo y le obligó a pararse. Draco emitió un pequeño gruñido al sentir que le detenían pero tampoco cambió mucho la expresión de la cara.

—¿Qué te pasa? Hace una semana que no me diriges la palabra —dijo Hermione dándose cuenta de que por mucho que intentase sonar enfadada le resultaba imposible.

—No me apetece hablar —respondió Draco llanamente.

—Por favor... —pidió Hermione encontrando, por fin, los ojos grises del slytherin— Dime qué es lo que pasa. Si no me quieres cerca, está bien. De acuerdo. Pero al menos dime qué te pa...

—¡Que no me pasa nada! —exclamó Draco elevando un poco el volumen de voz— No pasa absolutamente nada, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Entonces por qué estás así conmigo? —quiso saber Hermione con un hilo de voz.

Los ojos tristes de Hermione hicieron saber a Draco qué era exactamente lo que estaba pensando la chica. Las últimas semanas juntos habían sido realmente maravillosas. Se veían a diario, pasaban juntos todas las noches. No necesitaban hacer el amor cada noche; se conformaban con charlar el uno en brazos del otro, besarse y dormir juntos. Solo dormir. Era más que suficiente.

Draco sintió una sensación desagradable en la boca del estómago, la clase de sensación que se tiene cuando se quiere vomitar, cuando sabes que has hecho algo mal. La ignoró. No le gustaba verla así. Le gustaba aun menos saber que el único responsable de que ella estuviese así era él. Pero ahora mismo no tenía tiempo ni fuerzas para preocuparse por eso.

—Las cosas son así —dijo Draco escuetamente y, sin darle tiempo a Hermione a reaccionar, salió de la clase.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Hermione se llevó la mano al pecho. Tenía unas ganas insoportables de llorar pero no podía. Por desgracia, había perdido esa capacidad durante la guerra. No había lágrimas que derramar. Entonces, ¿por qué el pecho se le sacudía tanto como si estuviese llorando? ¿Era posible llorar sin lágrimas? Quizá sí.

Tomó una bocanada de aire lentamente y se enderezó apoyando su mano contra la pared de piedra. Se puso a pensar y trató de encontrar algo que hubiese hecho mal, algo que hubiese dicho y que hubiese estado fuera de lugar, pero nada. ¡Porque no había habido nada que estuviese mal entre ellos! ¿Entonces por qué ahora, después de unas semanas en las que habían estado tan bien juntos, parecía que cada uno estaba atrapado en orillas opuestas del río?

La respuesta a esta pregunta la obtuvo dos días después.

Sin ver a Draco excepto en la distancia durante ese par de días, Hermione se dirigió como cada mañana al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Todos sus amigos ya estaban sentados a la mesa dando cuenta de los cereales, las tostadas y demás manjares que habían preparado los elfos domésticos cuando ella llegó. Se saludaron sin interrumpir el desayuno.

Ginny, que estaba sentada a su lado, se llevó la tostada a la boca y le pegó un mordisco. Mientras estaba masticando, la pelirroja le señaló con la misma tostada que estaba comiendo el periódico que estaba delante de sus platos. Hermione, con el ceño fruncido, dirigió sus ojos hacia donde estaba el periódico. El corazón se le pasó. En primera página se podía leer un titular: _"Lucius Malfoy será ejecutado mañana con el beso de la muerte"_.

Y se hizo la luz. Ahora estaba empezando a entender la actitud que había tenido Draco la última semana. No podía ni imaginar lo que estaría sufriendo al saber que iban a matar a su padre. Podría ser un mortífago para todos los demás pero para Draco seguía siendo su padre, y nada iba a cambiar eso. Era imposible permanecer impasible cuando tu padre iba a dejar de respirar en menos de una semana.

Le entraron unas ganas terribles de abrazarle. Quería acercarse a él y abrazarle. Quería decirle palabras de aliento y consuelo. Quería estar ahí para él, darle la mano, dejar que se apoyase en ella todo lo que necesitase. Aunque sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil. La había estado evitando y no había querido hablar de ese tema con ella. Y eso era raro. Draco siempre le contaba absolutamente todo, de forma casual, casi como si no importara. Pero aquel tema ni siquiera lo había mencionado.

Aunque, claro, ningún tema había sido de tanta gravedad hasta ahora. Era más que normal que no quisiese hablar de ello. Pero, aun así, quería hacerle saber que estaba ahí para él, que cuando estuviese listo, ella seguiría estando ahí, porque no pensaba irse a ninguna parte.

No tenía ni idea de si Draco iría a Azkaban para estar con su padre antes de que le ejecutasen o si se quedaría en Hogwarts. Necesitaba saberlo, porque si el slytherin se iba con su padre, ella quería que él supiese que iba a estar pensando en él, y que le estaría esperando cuando llegase. Pero no se atrevía a preguntárselo y tampoco se hablaba con ninguno de sus amigos, por lo que preguntárselo a alguno de ellos quedaba completamente descartado.

Hermione estuvo todo el día pendiente de él en la distancia.

Hasta la noche, que decidió acercarse a él e intentar hablar de nuevo.

Estuvo esperando en el pasillo que llevaba a la entrada de la casa de Slytherin en las mazmorras. Cuando le vio aparecer iba con Blaise y con Pansy. No parecía que caminasen juntos en absoluto, ya que él no intervenía para nada en la conversación. Como de la nada, Hermione salió de detrás de una columna. Se quedó con las manos juntas y miró a Draco de forma significativa. Blaise y Pansy, sin ni siquiera decir nada, se fueron dejándoles solos.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Draco no demasiado amablemente.

—He... He leído el periódico. Esta mañana —dijo Hermione, visiblemente nerviosa—. Y, quería saber cómo estabas. Si necesitas...

—Esto no es asunto tuyo —espetó el slytherin de forma dura.

—Draco... —exclamó dolida la castaña.

—Creo que fui lo suficientemente claro el otro día. Estoy bien, y lo que me pase o deje de pasar no es cosa tuya.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Draco entró en su sala común. Se sentía como una mierda por cómo había tratado a Hermione. Ni siquiera él sabía por qué le había hablado así. Quizá porque sabía que era la única forma de alejarla de él sin que ella hiciese muchas preguntas. Pero se seguía sintiendo de puta pena al hacerlo.

El dolor que había visto en los ojos de Hermione le mantuvo en vela toda la noche. Aunque no era el único motivo. En cuanto amaneciese tendría que levantarse para acompañar a su padre en sus últimas horas de vida antes de que los dementores le diesen su beso de la muerte. Solo con pensar en ese momento se le revolvía el estómago.

No probó bocado en el desayuno. Agradeció estar solo en el Gran Comedor. Era demasiado pronto para que el resto del alumnado estuviese despierto. Si encima de todo lo que llevaba encima tuviese que soportar a todos esos entrometidos que solo querían morbo acabaría lanzando algún hechizo del que luego se arrepentiría. O no. Igual ni siquiera se arrepentía. Pero debía alejarse de los problemas esa mañana por lo menos si quería ir a Azkaban.

A las siete en punto de la mañana, Narcisa Malfoy y un grupo de aurores estaban esperando en la puerta de entrada del castillo para llevar a madre e hijo a Azkaban sin ningún tipo de contratiempo o altercado. Draco, puntual como era, no llegó tarde al encuentro.

Lo primero que advirtió fue que su madre había cambiado mucho. Estaba notablemente más delgada y su cara estaba muy demacrada, como si no hubiese comido en días. Su piel era mucho más pálida de lo que lo era habitualmente y el rubio de su cabello se había apagado hasta convertirlo casi en color ceniza. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se sorprendía. Después de todo había estado en esa linea desde que su padre había sido declarado culpable.

La saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Narcisa apenas reaccionó. Era como estar con una estatua.

Los aurores condujeron a Draco y a su madre hasta Azkaban. El slytherin había estado allí solo tres veces en su vida; cuando condenaron a su padre, el día que les dijo que adelantarían la ejecución y aquel mismo día. Le seguía pareciendo igual de horrible que la primera vez que puso un pie allí.

Todo era muy oscuro y frío. Y triste, muy triste. Draco miraba a su alrededor e intentaba comprender cómo los presos podían sobrevivir así durante años y años. El destino de pasar el resto de tu vida en Azkaban era peor que la muerte. Quizá por eso lo hacían. Matarles, arrebatarles la vida, sería demasiado fácil. En cambio, dejar que se pudriesen en ese lugar hasta volverse locos era un verdadero castigo, algo perverso y malévolo, pero un castigo mucho más auténtico que una muerte rápida e indolora.

Después de atravesar un largo pasillo junto a su madre, la cual le recordaba a uno de los fantasmas que habitaban Hogwarts, caminando de forma tan ligera que apenas parecía tocar el suelo, Draco y Narcisa entraron en una habitación cuadrada con dos puertas, una enfrente de la otra, en paredes opuestas. Una luz blanquecina caía en picado en el centro del cuarto, iluminando éste de forma circular. Aquélla sería la habitación donde vería por última vez a su padre, y eso lo sabía.

Cuando en Navidad Draco y su madre fueron a visitar a Lucius, el día que se enteró de que su padre se convertiría en un cuerpo sin vida antes de tiempo, también le llevaron a esa misma habitación. Su padre había aparecido por la puerta que estaba en pared contraria a la que ellos habían utilizado para entrar y, de pie, sin miramientos ni adornos, les dijo la cruda verdad. Tal cual. Y Draco no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a ser la despedida ahora, pero lo que si sabía era que no sería peor que lo ocurrido aquella tarde.

Lucius Malfoy apareció siendo un fantasma de lo que en un tiempo fue. Había adelgazado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio y los harapos que vestía —a eso no se le podía llamar ropa— le quedaban grandes. Su cabellera rubia, seña de identidad de la dinastía Malfoy, lucía descuidaba y mal cortada, sin contar con una poblada barba que le daba aspecto de mendigo. Estaba descalzo. Nada más verle, Narcisa se dirigió a su marido y le rodeó con sus esqueléticos brazos.

A Draco la escena le pareció macabra. Pero no se movió. Se quedó quieto, observándoles, con las manos aun a la espalda. No tenía ninguna intención de acercarse a su padre, no para despedirse. Lucius Malfoy no había sido un buen padre y había hecho cosas tan horribles que escapaban a la comprensión, y Draco le había perdonado cada una de ellas. Pero no estaba dispuesto a perdonarle esto. Esto no.

Pudo pasar una hora, puede que más, puede que menos. Ninguno de los tres estaba pendiente de la relatividad del tiempo. Narcisa continuaba abrazada a Lucius, llorando en silencio, aprovechando la última vez que le podría tener así, o de cualquier otra forma. Lucius también la abrazaba, y le acariciaba el pelo, con una suavidad y ternura tan inusual en él que solo podía significar su culpa y arrepentimiento, no por los crímenes cometidos, sino por el sufrimiento que había infligido a su familia por ellos. Mientras tanto, Draco solo podía mirarles, siendo incapaz de acercarse a ellos. No podía, simple y llanamente.

Cuando el mismo guardia que había dejado a Lucius en esa habitación hacía una hora, o puede que más, o puede que menos, entró por la puerta, el silencio se volvió frío. Todos sabían lo que ocurriría a continuación, aun así ninguno de los tres se atrevió a pronunciar una sola palabra. Narcisa, solo un momento, se abrazó más fuerte al cuerpo de su marido. Después le soltó, delicadamente, y fue esa pequeña fracción de segundo lo que tardó en convertirse en el fantasma de su sombra de nuevo. Por eso, cuando Lucius se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso, ella apenas fue consciente.

Antes de salir por la puerta, Lucius dirigió una última mirada a su hijo. No esperaba unas palabras de despedida, mucho menos un abrazo, y aunque ése fuese su deseo antes de morir, sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a pedirle nada. El día de Navidad, tras darles la noticia de su petición para que adelantasen su ejecución, después de tener una intensa y acalorada discusión, Draco utilizó como último recurso dentro de su desesperación la amenaza de no perdonarle nunca si seguía adelante, la promesa de que si salía por la puerta ni siquiera se despediría de él, ahí, en ese momento, acabaría todo.

Lucius respetó la decisión de su hijo. Después de todo, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Casi como si estuviesen sincronizados, un guardia, el mismo que les había acompañado hasta aquella habitación, les indicó que saliesen de allí. Fuera, junto a la puerta, aguardaban los aurores que les habían escoltado hasta Azkaban desde Hogwarts.

—Aunque es posible asistir a la ejecución, les recomendamos que no lo hagan. Resulta una experiencia muy traumática —dijo con amabilidad uno de los aurores—. Ya se han despedido, de modo que lo mejor será que os acompañemos a casa.

Narcisa, sin abrir la boca, asintió con la cabeza. No quería que la última imagen que tuviese de su marido fuese siendo ejecutado, viendo como la vida abandonaba su cuerpo. No creía que pudiese soportarlo. Lo único que quería era aparecerse en su casa y después... Después nada. Solo estar en su casa, con sus cosas.

—Yo me quedo —soltó Draco mientras veía que tanto los dos aurores como su madre empezaban a andar hacia la salida, provocando que se detuviesen en seco y se girasen a mirarle.

Draco no sabía qué estaba haciendo, ni por qué había dicho. Debería estar marchándose de allí. Se lo había dejado muy claro a su padre. Le había dicho que no iba a perdonarle por aquello, ni estaría con él en sus últimos momentos. Pero ahora... no podía. Simplemente no podía marcharse de allí como si nada, como si no le importase, dejándole solo. No podía hacer eso.

—Señor Malfoy, creo que... —trató de decir el mismo auror que les había recomendado que era mejor despedirse en ese momento.

—Me da igual lo que usted crea. Yo me quedo. Así que uno de los dos me acompañe hasta la sala de la ejecución. O iré yo solo.

Dicho lo cual, Draco miró quieto como una estatua de mármol el siguiente movimiento de los aurores. Los dos enviados del ministerio se miraron y después el que no había abierto la boca en toda la mañana, asintió con la cabeza y se acercó hasta el rubio. Sin detenerse, continuó andando por el largo pasillo, sabiendo que Draco le estaría siguiendo y, era fácil intuir, el chico no quería ninguna clase de charla ni muestra de compasión.

Tardaron siete minutos en llegar hasta una puerta de metacrilato enorme, situada en el último piso de aquella horrible prisión. Dos guardias custodiaban la puerta aunque Draco no entendía muy bien por qué, no es como si alguien fuese a entrar allí voluntariamente, y el tema de salir era bastante complicado cuando guardias y dementores custodiaban cada rincón de la prisión.

Draco entró en la sala solo, el auror decidió quedarse fuera, y el rubio lo prefería de esta forma. Ésta estaba dividida en dos por un cristal muy grueso y probablemente hechizado para evitar que fuese hecho añicos. La parte por la cual había entrado Draco no estaba vacía. Había unas cuantas filas de sillas y la mayoría de ellas estaban ocupadas. Pudo reconocer muchas caras, ninguna de ellas amiga. Había varias representaciones del ministerio y, como no podía ser de otra forma, familiares de muchos de los magos —de sangre pura, mestiza y nacidos de muggles— que de alguna forma u otra habían perdido a un ser querido a manos de Lucius Malfoy y otros mortífagos que habían actuado con él. Draco se sentó en la última fila, en una esquina, y esperó. Esperar era la peor parte de todas. Era horrible.

La puerta que se comunicaba con la otra parte de la sala se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre consumido y demacrado custodiado por un dementor, cuya presencia heló la sala y la volvió aun más oscura. Sería ridículo decir que su manto había arrebatado la alegría de esa habitación, pues no había ninguna. Los únicos sentimientos que había eran de venganza, rabia y dolor.

Lucius entró mirando sus zapatos y caminó así hasta llegar al centro de la sala. Sabía que se acercaba el final, que estaba allí, allí mismo, en el borde del abismo, y que no había vuelta atrás. Hacía mucho tiempo había apostado por el bando equivocado, aquél en el cual creía, y había perdido. Y ahora tocaba pagar las consecuencias de sus creencias.

Todas las caras que Lucius vio cuando levantó la vista de sus zapatos, tras un gran esfuerzo, le miraban con una expresión que no podía ocultar la satisfacción que sentían porque por fin se hiciese justicia. Algunos de ellos solo le miraban con suficiencia, casi con una sonrisa en los labios, felices de que el asesino de sus cónyuges, o hijos, o hermanos, o padres, fuese a pagar por su crimen. Otros lloraban, no sabían exactamente si de felicidad o tristeza, entendiendo que el matar a un asesino, no les devolvería a su ser querido.

Entonces, mientras repasaba las caras que veía al otro lado del cristal, le pareció ver una cara familiar, más que familiar. Era Draco. Su hijo, el que no había querido volver a hablar con él desde que les dijo que había pedido que adelantasen su ejecución, el mismo que apenas le había mirado hacía unos minutos para despedirse de él, y mucho menos le había dado un abrazo. Pero ahí estaba. Y eso, para Lucius Malfoy, en ese momento, era suficiente. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

El dementor hizo situar a Lucius en el centro de aquella parte de la sala que había sido acondicionada para las ejecuciones en Azkaban y él mismo se colocó frente a el condenado a muerte, quedando ambos de perfil frente a todos los asistentes. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, Lucius no había apartado la mirada de Draco. Seguía con los ojos enganchados en los de su hijo, diciéndose todo lo que no se habían dicho, no solo hacía un rato, sino durante años.

Y así, sin apartar los ojos de su hijo, Lucius sintió el terrible y doloroso beso del dementor. Pero, al menos, pensó, no estaba solo, y eso, en realidad, era un consuelo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Oooooooooh! Y ahora querréis lincharme otra vez jajajaja. Tanta espera para un capítulo tan triste, pero es lo que toca ahora. Es parte de la historia y todo está pensado para... llegar a un punto concreto, al que espero no tardar mucho en llegar jajaja porque quiero acabar pronto ya este Dramione, que os lo merecéis y además tengo muchas ganas de empezar con el James&amp;Rose que os he prometido.<em>

_Pero recapitulando. Este **capítulo** ha sido **MUY importante**. Está dividido principalmente en dos partes. En primer lugar, vemos que después del gran progreso que había en la relación entre Draco y Hermione, **vuelven a ir hacia atrás**, como los cangrejos. Draco aleja a Hermione, ella solo quiere acercarse a él, y entonces él la vuelve a alejar. Y en segundo lugar, asistimos a la** ejecución de Lucius Malfoy**, donde vemos todos los sentimientos encontrados de Draco por su padre. Aunque al final vemos que, a pesar de todo, Draco no deja solo a su padre, con todas sus consecuencias. _

_No sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba el tema de las ejecuciones en el mundo mágico, y más después de la guerra, así que he optado por hacer un **remix** entre lo el mundo mágico y el mundo real, y esto es lo que ha quedado. Espero que no haya sido un churro jajajaj._

_Por otro lado, deciros, que tengo el primer capítulo del James&Rose casi terminado, así que quizá esta semana os llevéis una sorpresa y veáis que lo he subido, ¿qué os parece? Y voy a intentar también ponerme con el siguiente capítulo de este fic para subirlo antes de irme de vacaciones, ¿vale?_

_¡Ah, casi se me olvida! Me he hecho una cuenta de twitter. Es basileyas Allí si queréis podéis tenerme localizada y echarme la bronca si me retraso en la actualización jajaja._

_Gracias de nuevo por vuestra compresión y espero que os haya gustado este capítulo._

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Y ahora, dadle a **"post review"** (me han cambiado el diseño de la página y todo XD) si queréis consolar a Draco, y que él, claro está, se deje._

_Un beso y un achuchón,_

_Rose._


	8. Donde empiezan y terminan las listas

_¡Hooooola! Aleluya, por fin, después de dos meses y pico, **publico nuevo capítulo**. Pero la verdad que en agosto estuve de vacaciones, luego en septiembre se juntaron un montón de cosas entre preparaciones y despedidas y octubre ha sido periodo de asentamiento, aclimatación y falta de inspiración. En fin, que se me han juntado un montón de cosas y apenas me he centrado para escribir. ¡Pero pensemos en positivo! Ya he sacado nuevo capítulo y creo que es EL capítulo. Cuando terminéis de leerlo, ya entenderéis por qué y ya lo comentamos._

_¡Ahora a leer y disfrutar!_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Donde empiezan y terminan las listas<strong>

Llevaba balanceando los pies por lo menos media hora, desde que había decidido que estaba cansada de mirar el techo de su habitación. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, y estaba cansada, tan cansada que podía sentir como le dolían todos y cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo, desde la clavícula hasta el escafoides.

Aunque Hermione, en el fondo, y en la superficie también, sabía que su cansancio no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que no había dormido nada. Tenía que ver con la forma en la que Draco le había hablado el día anterior cuando ella había ido a intentar darle todo su apoyo. La había echado a patadas de su lado y la había dejado plantificada delante de la puerta de su casa en las mazmorras, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Después de que la puerta de piedra se cerrase delante de sus narices, Hermione se quedó allí durante un buen rato, de pie, sin moverse, sin decir nada; ni siquiera intentó que él volviese. Solo se quedó allí. Y ya está. Al cabo de nadie supo cuánto tiempo —al menos ella no—, sus pies empezaron a moverse, solos, casi sin ser consciente de que había un montón de músculos de su cuerpo colaborando solo para que ella alzase un pie del suelo.

No entendía nada. Debería estar enfadada. Debería estar enfadada por el trato que le estaba dando Draco. Llevaba días tratándola como a un perro, y todo dependería mucho del perro. La estaba tratando muy mal, la ignoraba, la rehuía, le contestaba mal, le hacía daño. Y ella no reaccionaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? ¿Por qué no utilizaba una millonésima parte de su gran carácter para decirle algo? Por ejemplo, te estás pasando.

Sin embargo, no podía. Y no podía porque sabía que no era él quien la ignoraba ni quien la trataba mal. Era todo su dolor, todo ese dolor que se había estado tragando desde que había nacido, todo ese dolor que siempre había tenido que ocultar, todo ese dolor que las responsabilidades demasiado tempranas habían causado en él, todo ese dolor que le habían dejado esas horribles heridas de guerra, porque ni siquiera eran cicatrices, porque seguían abiertas, sangrando, supurando, todo ese nuevo dolor que solo podía causar que fuesen a matar a tu padre. Todo ese dolor era el que la había ignorado y tratado mal. No él.

Aunque eso no hacía que doliese menos. Ojalá hiciese que doliese menos. Pero no lo hacía.

Pasó la noche mirando el techo de su habitación. Estaba agotada, exhausta, pero no podía dormir. ¿Cómo iba a dormir si iban a ejecutar al padre de Draco en menos de doce horas? Solo podía pensar en Draco, en lo que estaría sintiendo, en lo que necesitaría que hubiese alguien con él que le apoyase. Con eso no quería decir que necesitase alguien que le estuviese abrazando y frotando la espalda. A veces bastaba estar en la misma habitación, sin decir una sola palabra, sin tocarse, para no sentirse tan solo. El solo hecho de saber que había alguien ahí, esperando el momento en el que estés listo, era más que suficiente.

Las horas pasaron. Y al amanecer, cuando un débil y tímido rayo de sol amenazó con romper la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación, Hermione decidió que tumbada en la cama no hacía nada. Así que se quedó sentada en el borde, balanceando los pies, pensando. Siempre pensando.

Pensando en que tenía, no, debía ver a Draco antes de que se fuese a Azkaban.

Se vistió como una exhalación, sin prestar atención a si los botones estaban bien abrochados o si la blusa quedaba por fuera de los pantalones. Sin peinar y solo con sus calcetines puestos; no había tiempo para prestar atención a algo tan tonto como unos zapatos. Salió de la torre Gryffindor y, mientras bajaba las escaleras, ni siquiera sabía a dónde se dirigía. ¿Seguiría en las mazmorras? ¿Habría ido a desayunar? ¿Estaría esperando en los terrenos?

No tuvo que responder a ninguna de estas preguntas, porque cuando llegó a la entrada y vio las puertas del Gran Comedor abiertas, allí estaba. Iba bien vestido, no había un solo pelo fuera de su sitio y estaba desayunando. Parecía un día normal de colegio. Vale, puede que no normal, no había nadie más en el comedor. Pero, desde luego, no parecía que fuese alguien a punto de ir a ver como quitaban la vida a su padre.

Quería acercarse, quería decirle que no sabía cómo se sentía, pero que quería saberlo, que quería que él lo compartiese con ella; que compartiese sus penas, su dolor, sus miserias, todo lo que no contaría a nadie más. Porque Draco no era la clase de persona que contaba ese tipo de cosas. Quería darle un abrazo de despedida y decirle que estaría pensando en él todo el día, porque lo haría. Y también quería decirle que le estaría esperando cuando él volviese.

Sin embargo, no hizo ninguna de estas cosas. Solo se quedó fuera del Gran Comedor, agazapada detrás de una de las muchas columnas de las escaleras, viéndole desayunar. Todo ese valor que la había dejado con solo once años en la casa de Godric Gryffindor parecía haberse desgastado con el paso de los años que había pasado en la guerra, o puede que solo se le hubiera caído de los bolsillos cuando corría escaleras abajo.

Sea como fuere, no se atrevió a moverse.

Le observó mientras desayunaba y le observó también cuando se levantó y, con ese paso lento y tranquilo que no perdía ni siquiera en situaciones como ésta, salió a los terrenos, donde le estarían esperando para trasladarle a Azkaban para despedir a su padre. Y, mientras lo hacía, pensó que si no fuese porque ya no le quedaban lágrimas, hubiese llorado.

Hermione no asistió a clase esa mañana.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, faltó a clase —el curso anterior no contaba en absoluto—. No era algo que hubiese planeado, ni mucho menos, pero cuando, después de que Draco desapareciese, al cabo de un rato, empezó a escuchar el rumor de pasos que se acercaban, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni ganas ni valor como para estar rodeada de gente. Se sentía físicamente incapaz de estar en compañía de nadie. Así que, simplemente, salió del castillo. Porque solo había un lugar en el que quería estar en ese momento.

Falú estaba en el mismo lugar en el que había estado prácticamente desde que había llegado a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Solo que tenía mucho peor aspecto. Estaba mucho más delgado y su pelaje había perdido el color y brillo que algún día debió de ser francamente hermoso. Y, además, apenas podía hacer el amago de levantarse cada vez que veía a Hermione.

La castaña llegó hasta él y se sentó a su lado. Junto sus rodillas, las pegó a su pecho y se quedó mirando al dipen durante un buen rato. Toda ella era un desastre, un montón de piezas desperdigadas por muchos sitios distintos durante mucho tiempo, y, por mucho que se repitiese que era fuerte, que si había sobrevivido a una guerra, podría sobrevivir a una postguerra, a veces no estaba tan segura de ello. Había perdido demasiadas partes de ella misma por el camino.

En mitad de una guerra no puedes pararte a pensar, no hay tiempo para pensar, ni tampoco para algo tan tonto como para recuperar todos los trozos de tu alma que dejas tirados por el suelo. Todo el tiempo disponible tienes que emplearlo en luchar, en combatir, en desangrarte y en ganar una guerra. Nada más. Das todo lo que tienes, todo lo que eres a ese fin y esperas que, por un golpe de suerte del destino, funcione, y todo haya valido la pena.

Lo que pasa es que, después de darlo todo, al final te quedas sin nada.

Por eso nadie sabía qué hacer cuando terminaba la guerra. Nadie les había explicado que, a veces, la parte más difícil de una guerra es, de hecho, cuando ésta acaba.

Hermione estaba tan metida dentro de sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Falú, con todo su esfuerzo, se había arrastrado hasta quedar pegado a ella. No al menos hasta que el dipen posó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. En cuanto sintió su peso sobre sus piernas, bajó la mirada y le vio, ahí, mirándola. Le dio un beso en la cabeza y después ella también se recargó sobre él. Apoyó su barbilla en su frente de forma suave y pasó un brazo por encima de su lomo, acurrucándole, acurrucándose.

Y así pasaron las horas los dos.

Porque no solo estaba la guerra, o la postguerra, o todas las heridas y cicatrices que dejaban ambas. También estaba Draco. Estaba Draco y todo lo que sentía por él. Dentro de todo ese vacío, todo esa oscuridad, todo ese sin sentido, ahí estaba él. Entre todo aquel caos y horror. Y no sabía qué hacer.

Y no sabía qué hacer porque estaba aterrada. Aterrada de haber aceptado lo que sentía por Draco. Porque lo había aceptado. No le había costado demasiado. No cuando era con él con la única persona en el mundo con la que se sentía un poco menos sola, un poco menos perdida y todo dolía menos. Draco conseguía que, a pesar de todo, doliese menos. Sabía que él era lo más cerca de la felicidad que podría estar. Simple y llanamente.

Por eso, precisamente por eso, todo resultaba tan aterrador, porque, desde hacía unas semanas, no solo es que Draco se mantuviese distante, es que la alejaba de él, con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su rabia, con todo su dolor. La empujaba y mandaba lejos de su lado. Ella seguía luchando por llegar hasta él, a veces esperaba a que las aguas se calmasen un poco y otras nadaba a brazo partido contra corriente. Pero, entonces, llegaba Draco y la arrastraba lejos de allí otra vez como un golpe de mar.

Aunque eso no significaba que ella fuese a dejar de nadar.

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que Draco se había ido, así que tenía que estar a punto de llegar. Y ella quería estar ahí cuando él volviese. Iba a necesitar a alguien, la iba a necesitar a ella. Porque aunque las cosas durante los últimos días hubiesen estado algo chungas, por decirlo de una forma bastante suave, no iba a dejarle. No ahora.

Con una pequeña carantoña en la cabeza, Hermione se despidió de Falú y se encaminó de nuevo hacia el castillo. Varios grupos de alumnos estaban desperdigados por la entrada charlando, a medias voces y a medios gritos. Entre ellos, Hermione logró divisar una cabellera pelirroja. Ginny estaba charlando con algunos otros compañeros de Gryffindor. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, vio la mirada que le lanzó su amiga, desviándola hacia las escaleras durante una fracción de segundo, y pudo leer en ellos el mensaje que le estaba dando.

—Ya han matado a Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy acaba de pasar por aquí —oyó Hermione decir a Seamus Finnigan—. Así que ya está. Menudo alivio, ¿no?

Hermione se quedó mirando horrorizada la escalera que Ginny le había señalado con los ojos y luego volvió a mirar a sus amigos. ¿Qué podía decir ante eso? Al fin y al cabo, Seamus no era el único en ese colegio o en el mundo mágico que hubiese pensado que era un alivio que Lucius Malfoy estuviese muerto.

Pero no había tenido de pensar en eso, no había tiempo de quedarse a escuchar opiniones o hacer una encuesta. Tenía que encontrar a Draco. Tenía que encontrarle pronto. Y tenía una ligera idea de dónde podría estar.

Así que, como el que enciende un cohete, Hermione se despidió rápidamente de sus amigos con cualquier excusa que ni siquiera recuerda y salió disparada hacia la escaleras. Tenía que llegar hasta la Sala de los Menesteres. Draco estaría allí. Draco y toda su miseria.

Horrible.

Haber estado presente en la ejecución de su padre había sido horrible. Peor que eso. Horrible no alcanzaba a describir cómo había sido ver cómo robaban el alma y la vida de su padre delante de sus ojos.

Al principio ni siquiera él mismo había sabido por qué demonios había decidido acudir a la ejecución. ¡Él solo había ido hasta Azkaban para acompañar a su madre! Se había jurado a sí mismo, no solo a su padre en mitad de su gran discusión, que no le volvería a ver ni a hablar. Estaba claro que cuando entró en aquella habitación tan fría iba a tener que verle, era físicamente imposible no hacerlo estando los dos dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, pero eso no le obligaba a hablarle, o despedirse de él. Y no lo había hecho.

Sin embargo, después de que Lucius saliese por la puerta, fue cuando se fue realmente consciente de que no volvería a ver más a su padre. Nunca. Y, la verdad, nunca era mucho tiempo. Aunque no se trataba solo de eso. No se trataba solo de despedirse de su padre sino de, a pesar de lo que ver cómo la vida de su padre abandonaba su cuerpo le pudiese afectar, estar ahí para él, para que no se sintiese solo, para mostrarle compasión. Aunque fuese el único que lo hiciese.

Pero... había sido horrible.

Con la vista fija en sus zapatos, Draco cruzó el umbral de la puerta de entrada de Hogwarts y dirigió sus pasos hacia las escaleras de piedra. Nada más poner un pie en el hall, las voces que charlaban alegres se silenciaron y se convirtieron en murmullos al tiempo que podía sentir decenas de ojos sobre él. Todos podían irse al cuerno.

Solo había un lugar en el que quería estar y fue hacia allí hacia donde dirigió sus pasos.

El pasillo estaba desierto. En cuanto llegó a la mitad del pasillo, se abrió una puerta en la gran pared de piedra para mostrar qué contenía la Sala de los Menesteres ahora que era Draco quien la abría. Estaba vacía. No había ni una cama, ni un sofá, ni una silla, ni una mesa, o chimenea, ni siquiera una pequeña ventana. No había nada.

Hermione tampoco estaba allí. La castaña, en ese momento, se encontraba subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían. Pero eso Draco no lo sabía.

Una desesperación y una angustia arrolladora le atravesaron el pecho como una daga. Claro, tonto, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que, de repente, Hermione hubiese perdido la memoria por un hechizo accidental en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y no recordase que la habías tratado como a mierda durante los últimos días? ¿Que te estuviese esperando allí como si nada hubiese pasado? Con toda su dulzura, su ternura, su cuidado, su consuelo y preocupación. ¿Y eso para qué? ¿Para que volvieses a desquitarte con ella?

Se lo merecía. Merecía que su padre hubiese muerto de una forma tan horrible, merecía que su madre se hubiese convertido en un fantasma, merecía esa culpa que no le dejaba dormir por todo el horror en el que había vivido desde antes de que pudiese recordar, por torturar, por haber obedecido a ciegas, por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para decir que no, por ser el responsable de la muerte de tanta gente, de Crabbe, de su amigo. Se merecía que no hubiese un alma que se quisiese quedar a su lado por voluntad propia por no haber permitido nunca a nadie acercarse lo suficiente como para cambiar de idea. Se lo merecía todo.

—Draco... —la voz entrecortada de Hermione retumbó entre los muros de piedra; contra todo pronóstico, a pesar de todo, ella acababa de entrar en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Draco se volvió hacia ella sorprendido. ¿Qué hacía Hermione allí? No lo entendía. Se suponía que ella no debería estar allí. Ella debería estar en su torre, rodeada de estúpidos gryffindors con complejo de héroe, ésos que nunca traicionaban y creían que era parte de un código de honor no escrito ser fiel y valiente y leal y sentir todas esas emociones que a él le habían enseñado que solo te convertían en un ser débil e irracional. ¿Por qué había ido a buscarle? Ni siquiera ella podía ser tan buena.

Y se enfadó. Se enfadó con ella por ser así de buena, por ser leal hasta con quien no se lo merecía, por ser tan gryffindor. Se enfadó con ella por haberse acercado a él cuando todo el mundo había huido en dirección contraria —porque incluso aunque se hubiese acercado, a estas alturas ya debería haber salido corriendo—, se enfadó con ella por convertirse en la única persona con la que sentía un mínimo de consuelo en toda aquella mierda —porque ella no tenía que hacer nada más que estar en la misma habitación que él para que eso pasase—, se enfadó con ella por hacer que la necesitase tanto —porque él nunca había necesitado a nadie antes—. Se enfadó con ella por obligarle a hacer cosas estúpidas, cosas como darle de comer al bicho tan tonto que tenía adoptado, o querer escuchar historias muggles siempre que ella las contase, o retrasar todas las cosas que tenía que hacer solo por verla un momento, o echarla de menos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —gritó Draco sintiendo tanta rabia y dolor carcomerle las entrañas que no podía soportarlo.

—Yo... Solo quería saber si estás bien —repuso Hermione, recuperando la respiración, tratando de descifrar el mensaje oculto que había en la voz del rubio.

—¿Es que no vas a aprender nunca? ¿Cuántas veces más voy a tener que gritarte para que me dejes en paz? —empezó a preguntar Draco a gritos a medida que se iba acercando a ella poco a poco— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Que te gusta? ¿Te gusta que te grite, que te trate mal? ¡Dime! ¡Dímelo! ¿Te gusta? ¿Es eso?

—Draco —murmuré Hermione, aguantando cada golpe, cuando el chico ya solo estaba a un palmo de su cara—. Shh...

Y ese pequeño siseo fue justo la señal que Draco necesitó para lanzarse sobre ella. Agarró su cara entre sus manos y estampó sus labios sobre los de la castaña. La besó con fuerza, con fiereza, violentamente, casi de forma cruel. Le estaba traspasando tanto dolor, tanta pena, tanta rabia, tanto enfado que Hermione casi sintió ganas de llorar sobre sus labios. Ella intentó dulcificarlo como hacía siempre que él llevaba todas esas emociones a sus besos pero ni siquiera toda la dulzura de Hermione pudo calmar esta vez a Draco. Era demasiado.

Draco empujó a Hermione hasta la pared de piedra, empotrándola contra su superficie y acorralándola con su propio cuerpo. Sus manos la agarraban, la apretaban, la arañaban, la rasgaban. Sus labios eran como metralla contra Hermione, como si en realidad no quisiese besarla, sino hacerle daño, herirla hasta convertirla en todo lo que él era en ese momento. Hasta convertirla en nada.

Pero lo Draco no sabía era que ella ya solo era algo cuando estaba con él.

Por eso esa tarde no le hizo el amor. La folló contra la pared, simple y llanamente. Porque no hay ningún otro verbo para describir lo que le hizo. Le subió la falda, le arrancó las bragas y, casi sin quitarse su propia ropa, se hundió en ella y la arrastró con él dentro de aquella vorágine de dolor, rabia y resentimiento, y culpa. Y todo lo malo y oscuro que le consumía, y quemaba, y dominaba, y podía más que toda su fuerza de voluntad. Y Draco se odió por lo que estaba haciendo, y se odió aun más por saber que no podía parar. Porque si lo hacía, todo sería todavía peor. No podía parar.

Entonces sucedió. Todo estalló, como si fuese un terremoto o una explosión.

Draco dejó caer su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Hermione y se quedó así durante varios segundos, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Y, de repente, todo encajó en su cabeza. Todo cobró sentido, podía ver la imagen completa, no faltaba ninguna pieza más en el puzzle. Estaba enamorado de ella.

Estaba enamorado de ella porque su pelo era un desastre, y porque tenía un lunar justo debajo de su pecho izquierdo, y se reía de él cuando no entendía las bromas que ella hacía, y se levantaba en armas por animales estúpidos, y en clase levantaba la mano antes de que el profesor terminase de hacer la pregunta, y tenía que tener siempre la última palabra, y él se dejaba ganar; y porque le daba miedo volar aunque no lo reconociese, y sabía que él no sabía nadar, y besaba su marca tenebrosa, y fingía estar dormida para que él siguiese mirándola, y porque cuando sus brazos le rodeaban la tormenta desaparecía. Y porque la quería. Y la necesitaba.

En el momento en el que la palabra necesitar pasó por su cabeza, aun dentro de ella, recuperando el aliento, cayó en algo. No podía necesitarla, no _quería_ necesitarla porque no podía tenerla.

¡Era estúpido! Daba igual que llevasen acostándose, o haciendo el amor, o lo que quiera que fuese eso, durante meses. El curso acabaría y con él su relación. Hermione se marcharía de Hogwarts, y trabajaría en el Ministerio de Magia, y asistiría a reuniones de héroes de guerra, y conocería a algún imbécil que le entraría en una librería con cualquier excusa absurda —uno que no fuese un retrasado emocional y pudiese cogerle la mano o besarla sin tener que librar una batalla interna cada vez—, y se casaría con él, y tendría hijos con él, y sería feliz, porque dejaría la guerra atrás, y se preocuparía de lazos y zapatos, y de comidas favoritas, y organizaría fiestas de cumpleaños y de Navidad, y haría disfraces, y prepararía baúles para ir a Hogwarts. Tendría una vida.

Ella tendría una vida, y él no. No porque ella era una heroína de guerra, _la_ heroína de guerra, y él no era nadie, solo un ex-mortífago que estaba condenado a ser señalado allá donde fuese hasta que se muriese, teniendo una vida llena de mediocridad y desamor y de nada hasta que su maltrecho corazón decidiese que ya había aguantado lo suficiente. Y las heroínas de guerra nunca se enamoran de los malos. Es un hecho. Tienen aventuras con ellos pero no pasa de ahí. Hermione no podía quererle, no a él, no aun monstruo. Ella solo estaba haciendo eso por él porque era lo que Hermione hacía, porque era así de buena y así de gryffindor. No era real. No podía tenerla. Y... aunque pudiese, no estaba dispuesto a quitarle su vida. La vida que podría tener y que tendría si él desaparecía de escena.

Draco se apartó de Hermione como si quemase, porque lo hacía. Hermione quemaba para recordarle que tenía que alejarse, que no le quería, que él ya tenía suficientes problemas, como la muerte de su padre, o la locura de su madre, o la culpa por no haber podido salvar a Crabbe, o la soledad porque no tenía a nadie, y no podría tenerla a ella tampoco.

Se alejó de ella, girándose, no queriendo mirarla, no pudiendo verla. Porque si lo hacía, si la miraba, no estaba seguro de que podría irse, no sin ella. Así que, después de abrocharse el pantalón y colocarse la túnica, Draco hizo la cosa más difícil que había hecho nunca. Deseó que se abriese la puerta en la pared, esperó a que esto fuera así y atravesó el umbral sin mirar atrás.

A Hermione la cabeza le daba vueltas, y la habitación también, y casi no sabía dónde estaba, ni qué había pasado. Todo parecía un sueño macabro, una pesadilla, pero el dolor en la parte interna de sus muslos y sus bragas en el suelo la golpearon de frente. Qué poderosa era la realidad.

Pero fue aun más poderosa a la mañana siguiente, cuando le buscó con la mirada en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, intentando encontrar una brizna de esperanza que le dijese que... No sabía muy bien el qué, pero que le dijese algo. Se conformaba con eso.

Así fueron pasando los días, con él ignorándola por completo y ella resistiendo las ganas que tenía de acercarse a él para darle un poco de espacio.

Hasta que un día, puede que al cabo de cuatro o de nueve, al final de una clase, Hermione decidió que ya era la hora de acercarse a él, ya le había dado espacio suficiente. Tenía que hablar con él, aclarar las cosas, llevase eso a donde llevase.

—Draco... —murmuró Hermione de forma dubitativa a un par de pasos de donde él se encontraba recogiendo las cosas. A su lado estaban Zabinni y Parkinson, unidos por la cadera, quienes la saludaron con un gesto de cabeza. Lo que fue más de lo que hizo el rubio— ¿Podemos hablar?

—No —sentenció Draco sin mirarla. Terminó de meter todas sus cosas en su mochila y se la colgó al hombro por una sola asa.

Blaise y Pansy miraron a Hermione casi como si quisiesen disculparse de parte de su amigo, porque sabían que aquello nada tenía que ver con ella. Llevaban días intuyendo que algo bastante gordo había tenido que pasar entre ellos, ya que Draco lo único que hacía era ir a clases, acompañarles al Gran Comedor y estar encerrado en su habitación. Los dos le conocían desde que eran pequeños y sabían que si había algo que no se podía hacer cuando se trataba de él era presionar, pues se encerraría aun más, si es que eso era posible.

Draco dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta de salida. Pero Hermione le siguió los pasos.

—Draco, por favor. Solo quiero hablar contigo, saber cómo estás... Solo quiero ayudarte.

El slytherin se detuvo de una forma tan brusca que Hermione casi estuvo a punto de chocar contra su espalda. Se giró hasta quedar frente a la castaña y la miró enfadado.

—¿Ayudarme? ¡No soy una de tus putas causas perdidas, Granger! ¡Deja de intentar ayudarme! Tú... A ti no te ha pasado, ¡no sabes cómo va esto!

—¡Sé exactamente cómo va esto! —exclamó Hermione. ¿Que no le había pasado? Lo estaba pasando, lo estaba sufriendo en carne propia, sabía muy bien cómo iba aquello.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Tu padre ha muerto últimamente? Porque, por lo que recuerdo, la última vez que le viste seguía vivito y coleando.

Vale, aquello si que no se lo esperaba, esa forma de hablarle, esa... esa crueldad. Parecía que una ola la había tragado mar adentro, hacia el fondo, impidiéndole respirar, quitándole todo el aire, hundiendo sus pies en la arena. Había tocado fondo.

Ya basta.

Hasta ahí.

De ahí solo hacia arriba.

—Deja de intentar hacer que lo entiendes, que sabes por lo que estoy pasando, nadie lo sabe. ¡Y tú menos que nadie! Eres una Gryffindor, una heroína de guerra, tú mayor problema es tardar cinco segundos en responder a una pregunta de un profesor. ¡Las cosas son distintas para mí!

Todo ese valor que Hermione creía haber perdido con el desgaste de la guerra parecía estar filtrándose por sus poros y llegando a su sangre, corriendo por sus venas, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Reapareció, de repente, sin previo segundo, en veinte segundos. Porque sabía que ése es el tiempo que se necesita para tener un arranque de valor que lo cambie todo.

—¡Oye! ¡Un momento! Espera, deja de dramatizar, ¡para de una vez! —gritó Hermione, gritó por primera vez en mucho tiempo, semanas, meses.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco.

Draco abrió la boca, queriendo decir algo, pero el grito de Hermione le había pillado tan por sorpresa que no tenía ni idea de qué responder a esto. Pero no podía flaquear ahora, o ceder, no podía. Tenía que alejarla de él todo lo posible. No había llegado hasta ahí para echarse atrás ahora. Cuanto antes cerrasen aquello que tenían, o no tenían, sería mejor, mejor para ella, mejor para él.

—¿De verdad crees que no sé por lo que estás pasando? ¿Crees que eres el único que sufre las consecuencias de la guerra? Porque si piensas eso te informo de que estás muy equivocado. ¡Yo también las estoy sufriendo! ¡Todos aquí lo hacemos!

Seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez.

—¡Acaban de matar a mi padre! ¡Mi madre no reacciona! ¡Y yo...! —empezó Draco pero no quiso seguir la frase, o no pudo, es bastante parecido— Creo que nuestras circunstancias son un poquito diferentes, así que perdóname si me importa una mierda.

—¡Ya sé que no te importa! Ya sé que no te importa nada que esté a más de diez centímetros a la redonda de tu ombligo —dijo Hermione elevando la voz y tomó una bocanada de aire para tratar de calmarse un poco—. Mira... Siento mucho que hayan tenido que ejecutar a tu padre por haber sido un mortífago, y que tu madre se haya quedado como una regadera, y que no pudieses salvar a tu amigo, y que estés solo. ¿Pero de verdad crees que eres al único al que le han pasado cosas horribles? ¡Mis padres no saben quién soy! Mis padres no tienen ni idea de que tienen una hija, y mis amigos y yo no somos capaces de mirarnos a los ojos o estar en la misma estancia después de todo lo que ha pasado, y Falú se está muriendo, y... —a estas alturas a Hermione se le había quebrado la voz, casi como si quisiese echarse a llorar; casi— Ni siquiera tengo una razón para levantarme por la mañana. ¡Pero me levanto! Me levanto, y me visto, y voy a desayunar, y voy a clase. ¡Porque es lo que hay que hacer! Porque la vida sigue y tú tienes que...

—¿Yo qué? ¿Qué es lo que yo tengo que hacer? ¡Vamos, dime! ¡Dame lecciones! Joder, Hermione —gritó Draco acercándose a ella y alzando las manos para gesticular— ¿A ti qué más te da?

Once, doce, trece, catorce, quince.

—Me da. Porque por alguna extraña disfunción de mi sentido común, me preocupo por ti.

—¡Yo no te he pedido que te preocupes por mí! ¡¿Por qué lo haces?!

—Porque llevamos meses acostándonos, y porque soy lo único que tienes, ¡y porque la lista de personas a quienes le importas empieza y termina conmigo! —explotó Hermione, por fin— Así que deja de vagar por este castillo como si fueses el personaje trágico de una novela y asume de una vez lo que nos está pasando. Yo estoy aquí. Yo... Mírame... estoy aquí.

Dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte.

Veinte segundos. Veinte segundos de valor y la suerte estaba echada. Ahora todo dependía de Draco.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos como una losa pesada. El aire se volvió denso de repente y les oprimió el pecho como si una mano estuviese estrujando muy fuerte su corazón. A Hermione le estaba costando respirar mientras miraba de forma suplicante a Draco. En un arranque de valor se había enfrentado a él y había puesto todas sus cartas sobre la mesa; nunca una apuesta había resultado ser tan alta.

—No nos está pasando nada.

Un jarro de agua fría sobre su cabeza no le habría impactado tanto. Porque era un jarro de agua fría al estilo Draco Malfoy.

—Nada —repitió Draco con una frialdad que le heló los huesos—. Déjame en paz de una vez.

Dicho lo cual, Draco se giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de allí, dejando en mitad del pasillo una Hermione exhausta y con el corazón roto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡TA DAAAAAAAAA!<strong> Y hasta aquí llega este capítulo. Decidme que os ha gustado porfa, que con lo que me ha costado si me decis lo contrario me tiro por el balcón jajajaja. Espero todas y cada una de vuestras opiniones diciéndome si os ha gustado (eso espero *_*), si no, y todas las cosas que queráis comentar._

_Como os decía al principio del capítulo, éste ha sido **EL capítulo**. Toda la historia se ha desarrollado a partir de este capítulo, para llegar a este capítulo. En primer lugar, retrocedemos hasta la noche antes de la ejecución de Lucius Malfoy desde el punto de vista de Hermione. Le observa en la distancia, quiere estar para él aunque él no se llegue a enterar nunca. Luego tenemos un important moment porque **Hermione falta a clase** y es ahí cuando descubrimos que Hermione tiene profundamente asumidos sus sentimientos por Draco y reflexiona sobre todo lo que les está pasando. Cuando volvemos a la linea de Draco nos metemos en su cabeza y vemos las **dos formas de admitir que está enamorado de ella**, primero cuando cree que ella debería estar enfadada con él y luego cuando lo admite con todas las de la ley. Razón por la cual decide que tiene que alejarla. Y luego por último tenemos la **discusión apoteósica** donde Hermione pone todas las cartas sobre la mesa, todo en **veinte segundos**._

_Ya solo quedan dos capítulos y espero poder subirlos pronto *_*_

_Respecto al famoso **James&Rose** que llevo mencionando desde hace tiempo voy a esperar a terminar este fic porque voy a hacer algunos cambios sustancias a la trama y tengo que retocar lo que ya tengo escrito y esas cosillas. _

_¡Creo que nada más! ¡Feliz Halloween! (por adelantado)_

_Y, recordad, si dejáis un review habrá altas posibilidades de que Draco Malfoy admita que está enamorada de ti._

_Un beso y un achuchón,_

_Rose._


	9. El cementerio de las almas nobles

_¡Hola, mis pimpollos! ¿Cómo os está yendo la vida? Tras unas semanitas (no tantas como la última vez XD), por fin vuelvo con el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, que espero que os siga gustando aunque últimamente se hayan espaciado las publicaciones._

_Por eso quería dar las gracias a quienes aun me acompañan en esta historia y siguen dejándome bonitos reviews: **mariapotter2002**, **Caroone**, **Emma Felton**, **Jimena Pardo**, **Nati**,** mimi-mimi994m**, **Kimi Alexa Infinity**, **DuLce aMoR**, **dashamalfoy**, **Serena Princesita Hale**, **Lui Not**, **minerva91** y **EmzF**. _

_Ahora, ya os dejo tranquilas, ¡y a leer! ¡Disfrutad!_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Ronwling._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: El cementerio de las almas nobles<strong>

Draco y Hermione llevaban más de tres semanas sin hablar, sin cruzar una sola palabra. Veinticuatro días. Y veinticuatro días eran muchos días. Muchos más días de lo que habían estado separados desde aquella primera vez que habían hablado en la biblioteca. Demasiado tiempo como para no extrañarse tanto que dolía.

Era como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido, como si ellos hubiesen retrocedido, caminado hacia atrás, deshecho lo andado como los cangrejos, y todo lo bueno que habían conseguido durante meses se hubiese esfumado en solo veinte segundos.

Draco había vuelto a tener pesadillas. Desde aquel verano antes de sexto curso, había estado teniendo pesadillas casi cada noche y éstas se habían ido intensificado después de la guerra. Se habían vuelto más oscuras y más intensas, más seguidas. Más horribles. Durante meses, Draco retrasó el momento de irse a la cama y, hasta cuando por fin se acostaba, se quedaba mirando el techo con los ojos bien abiertos, intentando mantenerse despierto por muy cansado que estuviera. Cualquier cosa era mejor que dormir y ser arrastrado por esas pesadillas que le dejaban exhausto.

Pero todo eso cambió cuando empezó a dormir con Hermione.

No estaba seguro de cómo pasó. Solo sabía que, un día, de repente, se despertó y se dio cuenta de que no había tenido una pesadilla, no una tan terrible al menos como para despertarse envuelto en sudor y con el corazón desbocado. No las había tenido desde hacía ya muchos días. No, por lo menos, durante el tiempo que llevaba durmiendo con Hermione, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente a su lado, su respiración contra su piel, sus brazos rodeándole.

Aquella realidad golpeó a Draco con fuerza, ¿era posible que aquella sabelotodo con un nido de pájaros en la cabeza fuese la responsable de que sus pesadillas hubiesen desaparecido? ¿Tendría todo ese poder sobre él? Entonces Hermione se acurrucó un poco más a su lado y algo muy cálido le inundó el pecho. Y lo supo. No era casualidad. Era ella.

Todas las noches, a partir de esa fatídica pelea que terminó con todo lo eran y podían haber sido, Draco volvió a tener pesadillas. Pero éstas eran mucho peores que todas las que había llegado a tener. Era como si Hermione hubiese espantado a todos los demonios que le estaban persiguiendo y, ahora que ella ya no estaba, nada les impidiese volver, todos juntos, con más intensidad, tirando aun más fuerte de él. No le daban tregua.

Aunque no estaba seguro de qué era peor, si las pesadillas que tenía por las noches, o ver a Hermione durante el día.

No es que hubiese cambiado de opinión, había hecho lo correcto al dejarla, aunque fuese de esa forma. No podía seguir posponiéndolo más. Cuanto más tiempo pasase con ella, más recuerdos acumularía con los que mortificarse cuando se quedase solo, más le costaría alejarse de ella después. Y no podía arriesgarse a cambiar de opinión. Se lo debía. No podía condenarla a una vida con él, a una vida vacía y llena de nada. Por eso había sido un auténtico cabrón con ella. Porque prefería que le odiase ahora por haber sido un cabrón que al cabo de quién sabe cuánto tiempo por todo lo que se estaba perdiendo por estar a su lado.

Ojalá el saber que había hecho lo mejor para ella hiciese que no la echase de menos.

Pero lo hacía. La echaba de menos, pero tanto. Tanto. Echaba de menos sentir su cuerpo acurrucado bajo su axila y sus labios en su mandíbula. Echaba de menos su cara de dormida al levantarse, y más aun cómo intentaba mantenerse despierta por la noche mientras hablaban, o simplemente se miraban, cuando estaba muerta de sueño y se le cerraban los ojos. Echaba de menos su olor a jabón y hasta su forma de caminar. La echaba de menos todos los días, todo el día, a todas horas.

Sobre todo en clase, como ahora, cuando la tenía tan cerca. Hermione siempre se ponía en la segunda fila, al lado de Longbottom. Él intentaba no mirarla, él intentaba centrar su mirada en el profesor o, por lo menos, en su pergamino, que era mucho más interesante que la clase. Pero él se sentaba en la última fila, y Hermione se colaba en su campo de visión, y la veía encorvarse, como si se escondiese, y no levantaba la mano cuando el profesor hacía una pregunta, y ladeaba la cabeza de forma muy lenta para dejar su mejilla apoyada en su mano. Y, en ese momento, Draco odiaba hasta el aire que respiraba, porque todo era difícil, y una jodida mierda, porque las cosas eran como eran y no de otra forma.

El profesor Flitwick dio por terminada la clase de Encantamientos y todo el mundo empezó a levantarse de sus asientos para irse a la siguiente. Lo último que a Draco le apetecía en ese momento era tener que pasarse otra hora escuchando a una vieja momia hablar sobre algo que no le interesaba en absoluto. Estaba agotado, exhausto. Quería largarse de allí. Quería irse bien lejos, a algún lugar donde nadie supiese quién era, ni lo que él ni su familia habían hecho.

—Draco, ¿vamos? —preguntó Blaise dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Sin contestar, solo haciendo un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, Draco se levantó, recogió sus cosas y, junto a Blaise y Pansy, salieron de la clase para dirigirse a Pociones, la clase que les tocaba ahora. Si Draco hubiese sido una persona con suerte, no tendría que compartir esa clase con Hermione, porque ella no la habría cogido para hacer sus EXTASIS. Pero como hacía mucho tiempo que la suerte había abandonado la vida de Draco, lo primero que vio nada más entrar fue una melena enmarañada sobre un caldero.

Gracias a Merlin, la parte teórica de la clase apenas duró un cuarto hora, lo suficiente como para repasar lo explicado en la clase anterior, y el resto del tiempo fue cedido para elaborar la poción en cuestión. Al menos así podría centrarse en los deberes y no en la gryffindor que siempre se interponía en su campo de visión por su manía de ponerse en primera fila.

Puede que Hermione estuviese de espaldas a él pero Draco era capaz de imaginar perfectamente su cara de concentración absoluta mientras cortaba las raíces de jengibre, raspaba los ojos negros de serpiente o pesaba el polvo de cuerno de dragón. Se preguntaba cómo lo hacía, cómo era capaz de concentrarse después de todo lo que había pasado, porque él no podía. Por mucho que intentase concentrarse solo en la poción, o en lo que fuese, ella se colaba entre sus pensamientos y acababa metiendo la pata. Ojalá él tuviese esa capacidad de concentración, quizá así fuese más fácil dejar de pensar en ella, aunque fuese a ratos.

—¿No piensas hablar con ella? —escuchó preguntar a Pansy en voz baja, de forma casual, mientras seguía cortando las raíces de jengibre.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces sin saber muy bien cómo debía reaccionar. Sabía perfectamente que Blaise y Pansy habían presenciado, de lejos, la gran discusión que había tenido con Hermione y ninguno de los dos había dicho nada al respecto después o en los días que le habían seguido. Así que, ¿por qué Pansy sacaba el tema ahora? Ella no era la clase de persona que se metía en los asuntos de los demás y esto no era, definitivamente, asunto tuyo.

—Déjalo —contestó Draco de forma tajante.

—No, quiero saberlo —pidió Pansy con simpleza.

—Pansy, mira, no sé qué coño estás haciendo pero deberías dejarlo ya. Esto no es asunto tuyo —dijo el rubio con la expresión de seriedad aun más acentuada.

—¿Crees que nada de lo que te pasa es asunto de nadie más que tuyo? —quiso saber Pansy, aunque ella ya tenía una opinión formada al respecto.

—Si, me parece que has descrito la situación bastante bien —repuso Draco sin añadir una sola pizca de ironía en su voz.

—Pues entonces es que eres más idiota de lo que pensaba —sentenció Pansy sin apartar sus ojos de los de Draco.

—Lo idiota que soy o dejo de ser también es asunto mío —observó Draco, haciendo que la poca paciencia que poseía Pansy se esfumase.

Pansy estaba a punto de pegarle una contestación al más puro estilo Slytherin cuando el profesor Slughorn se paseó por su lado para ver cómo llevaban la poción. Para una vez que decidía meterse en la vida de alguien, venía aquel hombrecillo y le hacía la pascua. Y ella no era la mayor fan de Granger, eso lo sabía todo el mundo, pero la forma en la que Draco la había tratado había sido imperdonable e injustificable. Hasta ella lo sabía. Incluso aunque estuviese de parte de Draco. Porque él era su amigo y siempre iba a estar de su parte. Pero eso no la convertía en ciega.

Ella lo había visto. Había visto como Draco era solo un conjunto de huesos recubierto de carne y nada más durante muchos meses. Había visto como, poco a poco, de forma misteriosa, había empezado a salir de esa especie de letargo en el que estaba sumergido. Había visto como, incluso, a veces, hasta había sonreído. Había visto cómo volvía a convertirse en un ser humano. Y, si todo eso había pasado, había sido por ella, gracias a ella.

Lo que no entendía era por qué Draco la había dejado cuando no le había visto tan cerca de ser feliz nunca antes. Lo único que sabía era que los dos parecían realmente miserables. Solo hacía falta ver a Granger para darse cuenta de eso. Como en ese momento, caminando junto a Longbotton y la zanahoria, se la veía tan abstraída, tan... poco sabelotodo.

Hermione parecía haber vuelto al mismo estado en el que se había sumido durante el verano pasado. Era cierto que llevaba sin ser ella misma mucho tiempo pero, durante el tiempo que estuvo con Draco, él, sin ni siquiera saberlo, le había ayudado a buscar el camino para encontrarse de nuevo. Y, ahora, se había vuelto a perder. Se había quedado a oscuras, sola y pequeña.

Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso —o quizá era justo la excusa que necesitaba para no pensar en ello—. Falú estaba muy enfermo y empeoraba cada día que pasaba. La última semana había pegado semejante bajón que apenas era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. Hermione estaba volcada al doscientos por ciento en intentar ayudarle, incluso a pesar de que, en el fondo, sabía que lo único que estaba haciendo en realidad era alargar lo inevitable. Y, también en el fondo, sabía que no solo lo estaba haciendo por el dipen, también lo estaba haciendo por ella. No estaba dispuesta a perder a nadie más. No iba a permitirlo. Necesitaba aferrarse a él y a lo que representaba.

Ni siquiera pasó por su habitación cuando terminó las clases para dejar sus cosas. Salió disparada del castillo para ir a ver a Falú. Seguía en el mismo sitio que el día anterior, tumbado junto a una pequeña hoguera que Hagrid tenía encendida a pesar de que ya estaba muy entrada la primavera y hacía buen tiempo. Durante la última semana parecía que cada día empeoraba diez veces más que las semanas anteriores y no había ni poción ni conjuro capaz de parar aquello.

El guardabosques salió de la cabaña con un balde lleno de agua justo cuando Hermione se arrodilló junto al dipen. Sabía que esto acabaría pasando. No debería haber dejado que Hermione se involucrase tanto, no cuando él supo desde el primer momento que lo único que podrían hacer por el animal era alargarle la vida, y eso con mucha suerte y sufrimiento. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo?

—Hermione... —empezó Hagrid.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Ha comido ya algo? ¿Le has dado la poción? —le bombardeó a preguntas la gryffindor— Hagrid, ¿por qué no...? ¿Por qué no abre los ojos? ¿Por qué no responde?

La última pregunta se rompió en el aire y Hermione apretó más a Falú contra ella. Podía sentir su respiración, muy suave, muy bajita, muy lenta. Como un augurio.

—Hermione —suspiró Hagrid acercándose a ella y poniéndose en cuclillas—. A Falú le quedan solo unas horas de vida.

—No... —murmuró Hermione irguiendo su espalda y apretando los labios mientras miraba en derredor como si así fuese a encontrar una solución— Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. Alguna otra poción. Llama a alguno de tus amigos sanadores. Tiene que...

—No hay nada que podamos hacer. Ha llegado su hora —le dijo apoyando sus manos en sus hombros—. Una poción solo le alargaría la vida un par de horas más. Y sufriendo más de lo que puedes imaginar. Mírale, Hermione, está sufriendo muchísimo, dolores insoportables. Debe dejarnos.

—Pero... yo se lo prometí —dijo Hermione en un susurro sintiendo ganas de llorar, solo pudiendo sentir las reacciones físicas propias del llanto sin una sola lágrima de por medio.

—Lo sé. Y has hecho todo lo posible por salvarle. Pero él quiere irse.

—¿Y de qué sirve entonces? —preguntó enfadada, más consigo misma que con él— He hecho todo lo posible y no ha sido suficiente.

—Hay cosas que no pueden arreglarse ni con magia —le sonrió de forma comprensiva el guardabosques—. Y estoy seguro de que si hubiese habido alguna forma, mágica o muggle, para poder salvarle, tú la habrías encontrado. Pero es que, Hermione, no la había.

Hermione sabía que lo que le estaba diciendo Hagrid era verdad. Ella se había aferrado a Falú como a un clavo ardiendo, esperando que, si le salvaba, podría expiar toda la culpa que sentía por todas las pérdidas de la guerra, por haber sobrevivido. Pero no había ninguna culpa que expiar. Se llevó la mano a la boca y después la subió por la mejilla, restregándola mientras inspiraba muy profundamente, preparándose.

—¿Puedo... puedo quedarme con él?

No pudo negarse.

—Estaré dentro, si me necesitas, ¿vale?

Hermione apoyó la cabeza de Falú sobre sus rodillas y le rodeó el lomo con sus brazos para apegarle más a ella. Si iba a morirse, que al menos supiese que ella estaba allí con él, y que no pensaba dejarle solo, y que le quería.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó Hermione en un susurro con su boca muy cerca de la oreja del dipen— Te voy a echar mucho de menos. Y vas a estar muy bien, eso si te lo puedo prometer. No sé dónde será eso pero estarás bien, Falú. Lo prometo.

Hablaba en susurros, conteniendo la emoción que pujaba por salir de su garganta y a borbotones por sus ojos. Y, con cada palabra que decía, más fuerte le abrazaba, como si quisiese retenerle aunque fuese unos pocos segundos más con ella. Porque, cuando se fuese, ya no tendría nada. No tendría a nadie.

La respiración de Falú era cada vez más errática. Le costaba respirar, estaba fatigado, muy cansado. Se estaba muriendo. E iba a dejar de luchar. Había intentado resistir todo lo posible. Puede que por aquella muchachita que iba todos los días a verle con un pastel de crema y frascos con líquidos de distintos colores, y le acariciaba el lomo con cariño, y hablaba con él. Pero ya no podía seguir viviendo así. Ella tenía que dejarle ir. Y lo estaba haciendo.

Hermione supo exactamente el momento en el que Falú dejó de respirar y le apretó un poco más contra ella, escondiendo su cara entre su pelaje y tratando de encontrar las fuerzas para soltarle, para dejarle ir definitivamente, para levantarse y seguir con su vida vacía, y llena de nada, y sin ninguna perspectiva de que eso cambiase, porque la única persona que creía que tenía, no es que se hubiese ido, sino que se había dado cuenta de que, en realidad, nunca la había tenido. Y eso era todavía más triste.

—Adiós, Falú.

Y así fue como Hermione le soltó y, por fin, le dejó marchar.

Hagrid y ella hicieron un pequeño entierro en el linde del bosque. Nada especial, nada grande. Cavaron un hoyo en el suelo, metieron al dipen dentro y, con cuidado, volvieron a verter toda la tierra que antes habían apartado. Con un trozo de madera que había cerca, Hermione escribió el nombre del dipen con la ayuda de un punzón que tenía Hagrid entre sus bártulos. Quería hacerlo a lo muggle, con sus manos, como muestra de respeto.

Cuando Hermione hubo clavado el trozo de madera en el suelo, tanto Hagrid como ella se pusieron en la parte opuesta a éste y se quedaron de pie. No hubo discursos, ni palabras bonitas, ni llantos. Solo silencio y ojos cerrados. Estuvieron así un buen rato. De pie, con las manos juntas, mirando la tierra que cubría el cuerpo del dipen.

El cielo se empezó a teñir de un tono rosáceo. Estaba atardeciendo. Era hora de decir adiós de forma definitiva. Así, con la congoja aprisionada en su pecho, Hermione se puso en cuclillas y, tras besar la palma de su mano, la apoyó con cuidado sobre la tierra. No era necesario añadir nada más a aquel gesto.

El curso en Hogwarts estaba llegando a su fin y, con él, venían los exámenes finales. Era curioso, porque a pesar de que había ambiente de nervios, propio de las fechas, no era igual al habido en años anteriores. Al parecer, los exámenes habían adquirido un nivel de importancia distinto. Habían estado en una guerra. Podían con unos exámenes.

La mayoría de los alumnos se reunía para estudiar en la biblioteca, donde el ambiente de estudio solía evitar que te distrajeses con cualquier tontería e hicieses descansos demasiado seguidos, lo cual era bastante habitual en las salas comunes. Draco, Blaise y Pansy habían encontrado una mesa cerca de la Sección Prohibida, zona a la que la gente solo iba cuando no quedaba más remedio, y allí se habían instalado para estudiar. O hacer que estudiaban. Como Draco, que llevaba buscando a Hermione con la mirada desde que había entrado por la puerta.

Blaise y Pansy, que no es que fuesen un lince, se habían dado cuenta del detalle. Desde aquel pequeño intercambio de palabras en la clase de Pociones, la pareja había hablado del tema varias veces y opinaban lo mismo. Draco era un cabezota y un orgulloso que no daría su brazo a torcer ni por Merlin. Pero, como Pansy estaba medio mosqueada con él porque no quería entrar en razón, había decidido que no iba a volver a sacar el tema.

—¿Sabes que el bicho de Granger se murió? —soltó Blaise a bocajarro.

La cara de Draco no fue nada comparada con la de Pansy. Ella lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, pero habían acordado que no le dirían nada. Bueno, ella lo había ordenado y Blaise, como siempre, había acabado haciendo lo que le daba la gana. Quiso darle una patada por debajo de la mesa pero parecía haberse colocado de forma estratégica para evitarla; seguro que lo había planeado. Soltaba una bomba y se retiraba esperando que ella lo solucionase todo. En cuanto se quedasen solos le iba a poner firme.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco medio tartamudeando— ¿Cuándo?

Blaise se mantuvo callado; apretó los labios para remarcarlo, para informar a Pansy de que era su turno, le tocaba. Se iba a enterar.

—Hace dos días.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis? —exigió saber el slytherin.

—Porque dijiste que no era asunto mío —dijo Pansy rotundamente.

—Pero esto es distinto, Pansy —siseó Draco apretando la mandíbula.

—¿Distinto por qué? A mí no me lo parece. Meterse en los asuntos de los demás es meterse en los asuntos de los demás —se cruzó de brazos la chica, a cabezota no la ganaba ni él—. Además, ¿qué más te da? Tampoco vas a ir a hablar con ella, ¿no?

Un silencio ensordecedor cayó sobre los tres. Pansy había dado justo en el clavo.

—No. No voy a hablar con ella —y, de repente, el aire sobre su cabeza, se volvió aun más pesado, casi aplastante.

—Pues eso —sentenció Pansy en el mismo tono.

Dicho lo cual, Pansy cogió su pluma y, sin dirigir una sola mirada, ni a Draco ni a Blaise, volvió a centrar toda su atención en el pergamino que tenía delante. O, al menos lo estaba intentaba. No podía evitar enfadarse con él cada vez que intentaba comprender por qué Draco se había comportado así con Granger cuando estaba más que claro que, hija de muggles o no, estaba enamorado de ella. Y ella de él, lo que era aun más difícil.

Aunque parecía que Draco había tomado una decisión y no había quién le hiciese cambiar de opinión. Se negaba incluso a hablar del tema, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a hacerle saber que estaba hasta el gorro de ver a Granger como un alma en pena por Hogwarts? O que quería que fuese feliz, que ya le tocaba.

Pero no iba a hacer nada más. Lo había intentado y no había entrado en razón. Hasta que él no quisiese arreglarlo no había nada que hacer. No iba a hacer nada. No, no iba a mover un dedo. No...

—¿Tú sabes que eres responsable de la gente que te quiere? —soltó Pansy a bocajarro mientras su cabeza seguía dándole órdenes para que mantuviese la boca cerrada— Y, como vuelvas a decir que esto no es asunto mío, te doy un bofetón que te dejo la cara del revés.

Ya que se había mojado, más valía tirarse a la piscina..

—Pansy...

—Ni Pansy ni ostias, Draco Malfoy. Esto también es cosa mía. Y es cosa mía porque soy tu amiga, y como tu amiga tengo el derecho y el deber de decirte la verdad, aunque no te guste escucharla. Y creo que te has portado como un cabrón, y eres un gilipollas y, por suerte o por desgracia para ti, eres responsable de Granger.

—No tienes... ni puta idea de por qué hice lo que hice —escupió Draco apretando la mandíbula con fuerza—. Así que deja de hablar como si lo supieras todo.

—No tengo ni idea porque no me lo explicas. No nos cuentas nada. ¿Quieres que lo entienda? Vale, venga, explícalo. ¡Vamos, explícamelo! Porque yo no entiendo nada —exigió Pansy echándose hacia adelante para poder mirarle mejor.

—¡Porque no tengo pulso! ¿Es que no lo ves? Estoy vacío, no palpito, yo... no soy nada —confesó Draco a gritos susurrados, con tanta rabia y tristeza, e impotencia, en su interior, que casi creyó sentir que le escocían los ojos—. Y puede que haya sido un puto egoísta toda mi vida pero no pienso arrastrarla a toda mi mierda.

Por primera vez durante mucho tiempo, Pansy se quedó sin palabras. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Si la había dejado, si le había gritado y tratado de esa forma, por muy mal que sonase eso, lo había hecho por ella. Había sido un acto de generosidad tan grande que le costaba creer que fuese Draco quien lo hubiese hecho. Porque había sacrificado todo cuanto quería, todo cuanto tenía, porque ella tuviese una oportunidad para ser feliz.

—Y... ¿no crees que Granger es lo suficientemente mayorcita para decidir por sí misma si quiere o no ser arrastrada contigo? —preguntó Pansy, suavizando esta vez su tono de voz.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio, apretando los labios, conteniendo la respiración.

—No crees que ella te vaya a elegir —murmuró Pansy.

Y Draco apretó aun más los labios mientras dejaba escapar todo el aire por la nariz. Porque también estaba eso, el miedo, ese pánico irracional a hacer una pregunta por no estar seguro de ser capaz de afrontar la respuesta. Al fin y al cabo, ella no podía quererle, era demasiado gryffindor para querer a un proyecto defectuoso de mortífago, y más gryffindor aun para no haberle convertido en su causa perdida.

—¿No has pensado que, igual, ella si vaya a elegirte? Deberías... No sé, creo que deberías darle, darte una oportunidad. No todo el mundo te va a fallar.

A su cabeza volaron los momentos que habían pasado juntos. Recordó el sonido de sus pasos al acercarse a él por primera vez en la biblioteca, recordó la calidez de su cuerpo la primera vez que tocó su piel, recordó la carta que le había escrito a su madre, y cómo ella siempre, siempre, siempre estaba ahí para él. Recordó sus ojos brillantes cada vez que se reía, recordó las vibraciones que se extendían por todo su cuerpo cuando ella le miraba, recordó lo cómodos que eran los silencios que compartían, y su expresión de dolor tras cada uno de los golpes que él le había lanzado para alejarla de él. Y recordando todo eso empezó a pensar que, tal vez, solo tal vez, existía una pequeña posibilidad de que ella le quisiera. No podía haber fingido todo aquello. Había cosas que no se podían fingir.

—Tienes que decidir qué te importa más —escuchó decir a Pansy—. Mantener tu orgullo, ser un cobarde y no conseguir nada. O arriesgarte y, tal vez, conseguirlo todo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Y hasta aquí llega el penúltimo capítulo! ¿Qué os parecido? ¿Bien, mal, digno de tomatazos? ¿Qué creéis que va a pasar ahora? ¡Sea cual sea vuestra opinión quiero saberla! Así que hacedmelo saber en un review, que ahora ya no hay ni que darle a "Dejar Review", ahora tienes ya abierta la ventanita y todo jajajaja.<em>

_Es cierto que en este capítulo no pasa nada de forma concreta entre Draco y Hermione, básicamente porque no cruzan ni media palabra, pero sigue siendo muy importante para ver la forma en la que afronta cada uno de ellos la ruptura; él torturándose y ella volcando todas sus energías en otra cosa, en **Falú**. Y si, tenía que morir. Me ha dado un montón de pena pero era como tenían que ir las cosas (casi estuve a punto de dejarle vivir T_T). Por otra parte, hemos tenido a **Pansy** metiendo las narices en los asuntos de Draco, tal como diría él, pero lo hace porque, ahí donde la vemos, es muy buena amiga. ¿Qué creéis que pasará con los consejos que le ha dado a Draco?_

_¡Ya solo queda un capítulo! Y ahí sabremos cómo termina la historia de Draco y Hermione. Espero no tardar mucho en subirlo, que estoy deseando escribirlo._

_Un beso y un achuchón,_

_Rose._


	10. Las lágrimas escondidas

_¡Hola, mis queridos y queridas! _

_Ya llegó el último capítulo. Ooooooooooooh. Hace ya casi un año que empecé esta historia (que ya me vale haber tardado tanto, lo sé XD) y por fin ha llegado a su final. Me ha dado mucha pena terminarla, no imagináis las vueltas que he dado a las últimas lineas. Solo espero que la espera haya valido la pena y os guste el final que les he dado a nuestros protagonistas. No me quiero alargar mucho ahora, así que dejaré las despedidas para cuando lleguemos abajo._

_Solo me queda decir... ¡a leer! ¡Disfrutad!_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Las lágrimas escondidas<strong>

Había llegado la hora de decir adiós a Hogwarts. Era el día de hacer maletas, dar direcciones, prometer escribir, y quedar dos veces al año para hacer una comida, aunque supiesen que irían a una de cada quince, y pasear por cada rincón de ese castillo para reconocer en cada piedra las memorias que habían dejado impresas durante los años en los que aquel lugar había sido su hogar.

Hermione había pasado toda la tarde anterior haciendo la maleta con Ginny. Al principio, su pelirroja amiga y ella habían pensado hacer un sencillo encantamiento que permitía reunir todos los enseres de cada una y meterlos en sus respectivos baúles. Pero hay cosas que es mejor hacerlas a lo muggle. Sacar toda la ropa del armario, y encontrar cosas perdidas en los bolsillos, y entre los jerseys, y al fondo del cajón, y recordar lo que dejaban atrás, y la nueva vida que empieza desde el momento en el que cruzas la puerta, y guardar con mimo todos los libros y pergaminos viejos que, aunque ya no te van a servir para nada, son parte de la memoria que quieres conservar sobre aquel maravilloso colegio.

Nadie durmió aquella noche en la torre de Gryffindor; y, probablemente, en ninguna de las otras casas de Hogwarts. Después de la cena de despedida dedicada a todos los alumnos de último curso, los que ese año eran los que durante muchos años habían pertenecido a dos cursos distintos, se quedaron en la sala común, charlando de los viejos tiempos, de aquella vez que Seamus incendió las cortinas de la clase de Encantamientos y el pobre profesor Flitwick flotó del susto, o aquella otra vez en la que Ginny lanzó su famoso hechizo mocomurciélago por error a un Hufflepuff de primer año.

En medio de todo aquel jaleo, Hermione, sentada en una de las butacas cercanas al fuego, encendido incluso aunque el verano estaba tocando a la puerta, porque era la última noche en el castillo, y la chimenea siempre les había acompañado, y no les importaba pasar calor, sintió las vibraciones que desprendían las paredes de aquella sala, cargadas de alegría, y risas, y lealtad, y amistad, y amor. Todas aquellas emociones que parecían haberse evaporado, desintegrado, durante los últimos dos años volvieron aquella última noche, devolviéndoles un poquito de todo aquello que creían perdido.

Al amanecer, todo Gryffindor seguía en la sala común, algunos dormidos, otros charlando de una forma más tranquila; el ambiente se había vuelto mucho más íntimo. Hermione, sin hacer ruido, sin decir nada a nadie, se levantó de su asiento y salió de la torre. Quería dar un paseo por el castillo, quería volver a recorrer todos aquellos pasillos laberínticos que conocía como la palma de su mano, quería una última cita a solas con Hogwarts, su hogar.

Parecía mentira que, al día siguiente, abandonaría Hogwarts para no volver —porque las cenas de antiguos alumnos cada cinco años no contaban—. Nunca más volvería a esperar la carta de la directora McGonagall invitándoles a un nuevo curso, ni volvería a tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts en el andén 9 y 3/4, ni volvería comer los deliciosos platos preparados por los elfos, ni volvería a estar en una de esas clases aburridas del profesor Binns —porque ella daría cualquier cosa por volver a esa clase otra vez—, ni tampoco volvería a encontrarse por sorpresa con la Sala de los Menesteres. Esa sala donde tantas noches había pasado con Draco, donde nunca había estado tan cerca de ser feliz.

Había sido una tonta por pensar que podría ser casi feliz con Draco fuera de esas cuatro paredes. No es que Hermione se hubiese parado mucho a pensar —tonta, más que tonta— en si tendría o no un futuro con Draco después de decir adiós a Hogwarts y llegase el momento de elegir un camino. Pero lo que sí que no había pensado era que, si lo que fuera que tuviesen terminaba, sería de ese modo.

Aunque quizá era una señal. Lo había pensado mucho durante los últimos días. Quizá era la forma que tenía el destino de decirle que lo que había pasado había sido lo mejor. Al fin y al cabo, era absurdo pensar que Draco y ella podrían tener un futuro juntos. Porque, puede que Voldemort hubiese caído, y que ya no hubiese ningún señor Malfoy que fuese a poner el grito en el cielo, y que nadie condenase en voz alta la sangre que corría por sus venas. Pero, aun así, Draco y ella seguían perteneciendo a mundos distintos.

No, basta, Hermione. Deja de engañarte. Sabes perfectamente que esto no se trata de ser de mundos distintos o de tener el mismo código postal. Draco no te quiere en su vida. Y ya está. Punto. Durante meses no has hecho otra cosa que intentar acercarte a él y te ha dejado claro, en cada intento, que te quiere lejos. Y sino ahí estaba él para mandarte bien lejos si no entendías las señales. Puede que hubiese habido una temporada en la que hubiese bajado la guardia pero estaba claro que eso no iba a durar para siempre. Él acabaría recordando que ella era Hermione Granger y que era ridículo, incluso, el pensar en un "ellos".

Pensándolo bien, era mejor estar sola. En el fondo, siempre lo había sabido. Aunque Draco no lo hubiese terminado, ella tendría que haberlo hecho. No podía permitirse estar con alguien. Estaba hueca por dentro y, en cualquier momento, era posible que la débil estructura sobre la que sostenía los retazos de su vida se viniese abajo. No sería tan egoísta como para echar abajo la vida de alguien a quien quería. Además... así era más difícil que la hiriesen. Ya tenía suficientes cicatrices para el resto de su vida.

El sol la deslumbró unos segundos cuando salió del castillo. La hierba de los terrenos parecía estar salpicada de pequeñas gotas de rocío, como lágrimas tristes que les despedían a todos. Se abrochó los botones de la chaqueta y, tras tomar una bocanada de aire, echó a andar por la gran explanada que se abría ante ella.

La estela de madera con el nombre de Falú estaba levemente torcida. Pero no fue eso lo que le sorprendió de la tumba del dipen. En medio de la tierra revuelta que había justo delante de ésta, descansaba un pastelillo de crema. Frunció el ceño, torció la boca. Aceleró sus pasos. ¿Quién había dejado ese pastel ahí? Ella no había sido, desde luego; se acordaría, obviamente. ¿Habría sido Hagrid? Tenía que ser él. Porque sino solo había otra persona en todo Hogwarts que supiese lo de los pastelillos de crema. Su corazón dio un fuerte latido que retumbó en sus oídos.

—Sabía que vendrías.

Ante el sonido de su voz, Hermione se giró, pastelillo en mano, y clavó sus ojos en las púpilas de Draco. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Parecía tan inescrutable como siempre, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión neutra en el rostro. Se sintió intimidada por su mirada, no pudo sostenerla. Mordiéndose los labios, sintiendo el escozor de su garganta, cuadró sus hombros y volvió a mirarle, elevando la mano que sostenía el pastelillo para captar su atención sobre él.

—¿Se lo has dejado tú? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí —respondió Draco con simpleza. En cualquier otra circunstancia hubiese añadido que no creía que muchas más gente fuese a traer dulces a la tumba de un bicho de cuya existencia casi nadie sabía en el castillo. Pero se abstuvo.

—No tenías por qué.

—Lo sé, por eso quise hacerlo.

—Se dejan cosas en la tumba de alguien que te importa —dijo Hermione con una voz que era todo menos de reproche; lo comentó de forma simple y llana—. Y él ni siquiera te, ¿cómo era? Ni siquiera te caía bien.

—No lo he hecho por él.

Las palabras de Draco estaban constituidas por un aplomo tal que Hermione se vio obligada a apretar sus labios hasta formar una linea con ellos para no dejar escapar un suspiro y no cerrar los ojos. ¿Por qué hacía esto? No debería hacer estas cosas, no después de como habían terminado las cosas entre ellos. Debería decírselo. Debería decirle que no podía dejar el pastel que ella siempre le llevaba a Falú en su tumba y decirle que lo había hecho por ella. Joder. Pero, en lugar de eso, se quedó callada. Asintió con la cabeza, y nada más.

—¿Ya has pensado qué harás cuando salgas de aquí? —preguntó Draco con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Alquilar un apartamento. Poner en orden las cosas de mis padres mientras sigan en San Mungo. Estudiar leyes.

Las comisuras de Draco se curvaron ligeramente en un amago de sonrisa. Lo sabía. Si había alguien que iba a convertirse en alguien al salir de allí sin la ayuda de nadie ésa iba a ser Hermione Granger. Porque ella era uno de esos raros especímenes que mantenían sus principios intactos y poseían una pasión extraordinaria por aquello que hacían.

—Cambiar el mundo parece un buen plan —dijo Draco sin perder ese pequeño brillo de la sonrisa en sus ojos.

—Solo es una idea —musitó Hermione girando su cara, sintiendo lo mucho que le costaba mantenerle la mirada, lo mucho que le costaba mantenerse alejada de él.

Draco tensó sus hombros al ver que Hermione volvía a apartar la mirada, que le esquivaba, que lo único que quería era echar a correr y alejarse de él. Tenía que pensar, rápido, tenía que retenerla hasta que se le ocurriese una forma de pedirle perdón, que le quisiera otra vez, por favor, por favor, porque él la quería tanto. Llevaba días pensando qué hacer y no había encontrado todavía las palabras. Ni siquiera había podido concentrarse en los EXTASIS.

—Blaise va a empezar unas prácticas en Gringotts. Y Pansy quiere especializarse en pociones —explicó Draco tratando de captar la atención de Hermione y ganar tiempo— Yo no sé qué hacer. Lo estoy pensando.

Y era cierto. Eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Pensar. El silencio que se había instaurado entre ellos después de que Draco se callase solo era roto por el leve rumor de las hojas azotadas por el viento.

—Bien.

El susurro de Hermione fue muy débil, fue un adiós. No quería seguir hablando con él. Era absurdo alargar una conversación sobre nada. Puede que no hubiesen sido novios —no en el sentido estricto de la palabra— pero lo que habían tenido era demasiado fuerte como para fingir que podían tener charlas cordiales y amistosas porque, seamos sinceros, ellos nunca habían sido amigos.

Lo mejor que Hermione podía hacer era dar media vuelta, volver al castillo, terminar de recoger sus cosas y montar en el tren que le llevaría de nuevo a esa vida que no quería comenzar. Pero al menos era una vida lejos de Draco. Eso mejoraba considerablemente la situación. Así que, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, Hermione se giró y empezó a andar, a dar un paso tras otro, con toda la intención de no mirar atrás, de no parar, solo seguir adelante, sola.

—He pensado que... tú y yo... —la voz de Draco cortó la respiración de Hermione en cuanto aquellas tres palabras salieron de su boca; hacía mucho que no escuchaba un tú y yo. Sus pies se clavaron en el suelo, aun de espaldas al slytherin— podríamos ir a algún sitio, juntos. Uno de estos días... Hoy, ahora mismo.

El corazón de Hermione latía rápido, muy rápido, y con fuerza, contra sus costillas. Podía sentir los latidos retumbando en su cabeza y el pulso enfurecido en su garganta. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era lo que Draco acababa de decir? Le había escuchado pero no era capaz de procesar las palabras que había dicho. Porque, simplemente, no era posible que hubiese entendido bien. Hacía unas semanas que ella se había abierto en canal delante de él pidiéndole que se diese cuenta de que estaba allí y Draco no había querido verla. Y, ahora, ahí estaba él.

—Ven conmigo, Hermione —y la voz de Draco sonó tan suplicante que Hermione no supo ni cómo tuvo fuerzas para girarse y mirarle a los ojos.

Se lo prohibía. Hermione le prohibía que le pidiese que se fuese con él. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo que eso significaba para ella ahora? Después de la muerte de Falú, sin tener a Draco, Hermione se había visto obligada a pasar tiempo con ella misma. Desde que había terminado la guerra había estado ocupándose de muchas cosas, de sus padres, de los Weasley, de Harry, de Hogwarts, de Falú, hasta de Draco. Lo que pasaba era que todas esas cosas, todas esas personas, solo habían sido una excusa para mantenerse distraída. Al menos al principio. Porque necesitaba mantenerse distraída, no pensar, estar ocupada para ser capaz de levantarse por las mañanas. Porque no era capaz de soportar sus propios pensamientos.

Pero ahora, los últimos días, había pasado mucho tiempo con ella misma, sola, y se había dado cuenta de que todo eso de lo que había estado intentando escapar, la había atrapado. Solo entonces se había dado cuenta de lo rota que estaba, de lo rota que llevaba estando desde había ya mucho tiempo.

—No, yo... No es una buena idea. No puedo.

La ansiedad que sintió Draco al escucharla le hizo dar un paso adelante y sacar sus manos de los bolsillos. Acababa de jugársela a todo o nada y la partida no parecía estar yendo a su favor. No tenía planeado decirle eso. Aunque, en realidad, no tenía ningún plan. Solo sabía que cuando la había visto girarse y empezar a andar, alejándose de él de esa forma tan dolorosa, las palabras se le habían caído de la boca. Y se dio cuenta de lo que quería. Quería irse de allí, empezar de cero, tener una vida. Pero con ella. Siempre con ella.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó con la ansiedad creciente en su voz.

Parpadeaba. Hermione parpadeaba mucho. Sentía como algo extrañamente familiar le cubría las ojos. Y la garganta. Le escocía. Las palabras se quedaban enganchadas en sus amígdalas, como si en realidad no quisiesen salir de allí. Tal vez porque no querían. Tal vez porque estaban intentando decirle algo. Pero ella estaba demasiado hecha polvo como para identificarlo.

—Porque si decidiéramos irnos a algún lugar juntos —le tembló la voz ante la sola idea—, me da miedo que, un día, hoy no quizás, quizás mañana tampoco —y también tartamudeó, porque estaba a punto de confesar un miedo que llevaba atormentándola desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo—, pero un día, de repente... Puede que empiece a llorar y llorar y llore tanto que nada ni nadie pueda pararme, y que las lágrimas llenen la habitación, y que me falte el aire, y que te arrastre conmigo, y que nos ahoguemos los dos.

Vomitó las palabras. Directamente. Y se dio medio vuelta y echó a andar. Estaba segura de que seguía allí un solo segundo más se desintegraría y desaparecería. Porque lo que había dicho era verdad. Aun había demasiadas cosas horriblemente dolorosas dentro de ella y sabía que algún día saldrían todas a borbotones por sus ojos de una forma que no podría controlar.

—Aprenderé a nadar, Hermione. Te lo juro.

Esta vez, no es que Hermione se hubiese quedado anclada al suelo, sino que se había convertido en piedra. Y le faltaba el aire, y le picaba la garganta, y sus ojos estaban empañándose. Porque sabía lo que significaban aquellas palabras. Sabía el verdadero significado de esa frase tan simple que acababa de pronunciar.

Recordaba perfectamente aquella noche, junto a la hoguera, allí mismo, con Falú. Ellos se habían peleado y él había ido a pedirle perdón, de la única forma que sabía. Y le había contado que no sabía nadar, y ella se había reído, porque le parecía gracioso, casi ridículo. Y él ahora le estaba diciendo que aprendería a nadar, por ella, para que no se ahogase, para sacarla a la superficie si ella se hundía.

Ella siempre había sido la fuerte del trío dorado. Harry había sido el elegido, el valiente; Ron el amigo más leal que nadie pudiese imaginarse. Pero a ella le había tocado ser la fuerte de los tres. Había sido ella la que había mantenido al grupo unido cuando parecía que nadie más lo haría, la que había aguantado golpes que no le correspondían y la que se había tragado todos sus miedos y penas porque no había tiempo para ocuparse de ellos.

Y, ahora, de repente, venía alguien y le decía, tranquila, que estaba bien no ser siempre fuerte, y caerse, y llorar, y no pasaba nada. Porque él iba a estar allí, fuese fuerte o no, de cualquier forma, aunque estuviese todo lleno de mocos. Nadie le había dicho nada así antes. Nunca nadie había estado dispuesto a hacer por ella nada parecido.

Así que la piel reventó.

Por fin, esa piel que la tenía atrapada había reventado. A sus ojos empezaron a llegar las lágrimas que tanto tiempo habían estaba atrincherándose tras esa piel, porque ya no la oprimía. Se tapó la cara con una mano y contuvo un sollozo. Casi no se acordaba de cómo se lloraba. Pero unos brazos la rodearon y la apretaron fuerte fuerte fuerte. Y se dio cuenta de que era verdad.

No pasaba nada.

Lloró. Lloró, y se abandonó, y volvió a llorar. A borbotones por sus ojos, Hermione evacuó dieciocho años de soledad, y tristeza, y golpes dolorosos. Lloró la adolescencia que no había podido tener, las caricias no recibidas, los recuerdos perdidos de sus padres flotando en algún lugar por encima de sus cabezas. Y la mala vida, y los años sin tregua, y el miedo a perderle, y el vértigo, y el abismo. Y las dudas que nunca supo enfrentar, y su cuerpo escapando, y el pánico a no estar a la altura. Y también lloró a Falú...

Draco se limitó a abrazarla, a mantenerla dentro de su túnica y apoyar su barbilla sobre su cabeza. Sus dedos estaban hundidos en su carne sobre su ropa y, sin embargo, nunca la había sentido tanto.

—Vamos... —murmuró Draco contra su pelo, sin soltarla ni un poquito— Vamos...

Y, mientras lo decía, Draco no supo si quería decirle, vamos, deja de llorar, no llores más, o vamos, llora todo lo que quieras. Que fuese lo que ella quisiera.

Hermione seguía llorando, y le estaba poniendo la capa perdida, de lágrimas y mocos, y era tremendamente feliz. Los brazos de Draco seguían rodeándola. No tenía ninguna intención de soltarla. Quería mantenerla unida a él todo el tiempo que fuese posible. Asegurarse de que estaba bien, de que lloraba todas esas lágrimas que había tenido escondidas desde hacía tanto tiempo.

—Shhh... Vamos, vamos —murmuró Draco mientras conducía sus manos hasta sus mejillas y levantaba su cara—. Hermione. Todo va a salir bien. Lo vamos a conseguir. No sé cómo pero... No lo haremos mejor que los demás, pero tampoco lo vamos a hacer peor. Lo vamos a conseguir.

Los dos habían pasado años hundiéndose, ahogándose en unas aguas demasiado profundas y tormentosas, sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Juntos habían tocado fondo, del todo. Pero también había sido juntos como los dos habían dado ese golpe de talón que tanto necesitaban para salir a la superficie. Aunque, a mitad de camino hubo momentos en los que se perdieron, no se habían abandonado; se habían buscado, encontrado y tirado el uno del otro hacia arriba, con todas sus fuerzas. Y, en ese preciso momento, Hermione supo que Draco decía la verdad, que todo saldría bien, que lo conseguirían, porque eran ellos, y no tenían nada que perder, porque no tenían nada, salvo el uno al otro. Y se querían, y saber eso, tener eso, tenerse, en realidad era lo único que necesitaban para poder enfrentar el resto de sus vidas. Al fin y al cabo, puede que estuviesen más cerca de la felicidad de lo que creían. Quizá la felicidad consistiese en eso.

The End.

* * *

><p><em>Finite Incantatem. Y... <strong>colorín, colorado, esta historia se ha acabado<strong>. _

_Éste ha sido el último capítulo y espero, de verdad, de verdad, que os haya gustado. Lo tenía pensado desde hacía mucho tiempo (ahora se entiende a qué venía el guiño que le hice en uno de los capítulos anteriores, estaba todo pensado, chanchan) y solo deseo que no os haya decepcionado, que haya estado a la altura de lo que esperabais y, más importante aun, de lo que queríais. _

_Con el final, ha llegado la reconciliación de esta pareja y ésta ha sido totalmente acorde a cómo han sido ellos durante toda la historia. No hay te quieros ni grandes palabras porque no es el rollo que ellos han tenido en su relación. Pero la declaración de Draco me parece mucho más significativa que cualquier te quiero. Y Hermione por fin llora, revienta y se deja apoyar, deja que la saquen a flote. Los dos han llegado al mismo punto y están bien, están juntos._

_Me da un montón de pena acabar con esta historia, y mira que estaba deseando terminarla para poder seguir con otros fics. Pero a la hora de la verdad me he pasado un buen rato dándole vueltas a las últimas lineas porque no quería dejarla ya. Esta historia me encanta y le tengo un cariño tremendo._

_Ahora solo me queda daros las **gracias** a todas las que me habéis acompañado a lo largo de estos diez capítulos y pediros una última cosa: dejadme un review para saber qué os ha parecido el final, la historia entera, lo que más y lo que menos os ha gustado, sugerencias para fics futuros, lo que queráis. ¡Es la mejor forma de despedir una historia!_

__Por cierto, ¡se me olvidaba! Me he enterado de que me han nominado por este fic a los **Dramione Awards 2012**, me hizo mucha ilu y quería compartirlo con vosotras. Puede votar todo el mundo, así que os dejo el link por aquí por si consideráis que esta historia merece vuestro voto (os lo dejo con separaciones para que no se borre): www. docs. google (punto com barra) spreadsheet/ formResponse?formkey =dEdRLXJuNXFZen hMRFR4THRDdkNGclE6MQ& theme=0AX42CRMsmRFbUy04M zExYmE5OS1lOTcyLTRlMDctOGU1Z C 02ZTUwNWM0MmVjNmY&ifqobre__

_Tengo varios oneshots pensados y el James&Rose con el que llevo pegando el coñazo desde hace ya meses está en marcha, así que vais a saber de mí muy pero que muy prontito. Espero encontraros por allí también y leernos mutuamente. También tengo twitter (arroba basileyas), así que es otra forma de seguir en contacto._

_Hasta entonces, sed felices y, otra vez, ¡muchas gracias!_

_Un beso y un achuchón,_

_Rose._


End file.
